


Family Circle

by JustLyra



Series: New Beginnings [3]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 49,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani, Lina, Mack, Dahlia, Livio & Co...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miss You

“There we go,” Parking the pram in the hallway, Evelina checked that Dahlia was still asleep before peeling off her coat. Hanging it on the peg and kicking off her shoes she padded through to the lounge, jumping out of her skin in fright as three voices, clearly worried, fired questions at her.

“Where have you been?”

“Are you ok?”

“Where’s Dahlia?”

“Why haven’t you been answering your phone?”

“ **Are** you ok?”

“Fucking hell…” Clutching her hand to her chest, her heart beating so fast she could feel it, she leant against the doorframe, eyes shut, catching her breath, “Are you trying to fucking kill me?”

“Language.”

“Sorry Papa, but… Bloody hell…” Shaking her head she opened her eyes and smiled, “You lot aren’t meant to be back until tonight!”

“We went private at Frankfurt,” Maverick smiled, before frowning, “Where is Dahlia?”

“She’s in the hall, asleep in her pram. Seriously? Are you lot sat here like worried hens because I wasn’t in the house?” Evelina laughed, before shaking her head, realising they had been sat like worried hens because she wasn’t in the house, “We went for a walk. She sleeps really well in the pram so I’ve got into a routine of going out for half an hour or so each day… I’m thirty…”

“You didn’t answer your phone,” Moving to her side, soft smile on his face, slightly embarrassed that he’d allowed Maverick and Livio to wind him up into a ball of worry, Dani kissed her cheek, “We love you so we worry…”

“Hmm,” Wrapping her arm around Dani’s waist Evelina shook her head, more amused than annoyed, “How was the test?”

“Yeah,” Dani shrugged, “Alright.”

“You’re hiding something Pedrosa…”

“No, no,” Dani smiled, hugging Evelina, Livio and Maverick sharing a look, “Just, you know, first test, unreliability…”

“I suppose…” Evelina smiled at Maverick as a tiny wail pierced the air, “It’s definitely your turn…”

*

“You look tired…” Resting his head on Evelina’s shoulder, arms wrapped around her waist from behind, Dani smiled softly, “How was it while we were away? I mean really, not the version you are going to give Mack and your father…”

“Tiring…” Turning in Dani’s hold, her arms sliding around his neck, Evelina shrugged, “I’ll be glad when we can travel with you again. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Pressing their mouths together, soft and gentle, Dani’s tongue slipped into her mouth, not pushy, just re-exploring, “You are tired…”

“I am…” Pressing their foreheads together, Evelina let her nails scratch the back of Dani’s neck, lightly, the way he liked, “But I also missed you… A lot…”

“How much?” Dani winked, pulling her back to him, mouths crashing together, tongues tangling, harder, more desperate, his hands sliding down her back, gripping her ass, pulling their crotches together, hardness evident through his jeans as she tightened her grip around his shoulders as he hitched her up, her legs wrapping around him, tight, as he carried her to their bedroom as if she weighed nothing, dumping her down on the mattress, laughing as she tried to muffle the squeal, desperate not to wake the baby, as Dani pulled his t-shirt over his head, chucking it aside, almost like a cliché as his hand went to his belt, “How much?”

“A _lot_ …” Wriggling out of her jeans, eyes locked on Dani ridding himself of his, Evelina sighed softly, “A whole lot…”

*

“ _Dani_ …”

Nipping her shoulder, him on top, both too eager for anything other than original, Dani’s arm’s trembled, holding up his weight, the hot wetness making his balls clench already, Evelina’s nails digging painfully into his back, urging him to move, _begging_ him to move…

*

Biting on her lip, hard and painful, Dani’s hand between them working in combination with his thrusts, the power in his hips driving her to the edge, Evelina couldn’t muffle the wail and she shook and shivered her way over the edge.

Following her over, her body’s reactions clamping around him and dragging him across the line, Dani sagged down on top of her, both of them sticky with sweat, clinging to each other, content and happy, giving it a few seconds before pulling out, both of them making slightly disgruntled noises, too sensitive and not liking the loss of contact, re-establishing it instantly when Dani rolled to his side, pulling her in, legs entwining, bodies touching from top to toe and drifting off to sleep, neither caring about the yuck factor.

*

Leaning against the doorframe, Evelina grinned, watching for a few moments before speaking, “You’ll make someone a wonderful wife one day you know…”

“F…” Pausing, not wanting to swear in front of Dahlia, despite the ridiculousness of that given her size, Dani flicked his middle finger up behind his back, “Do one Suppo…”

Yawning, Evelina stretched her neck side-to-side, “I didn’t even hear her wake.”

“You weren’t supposed too…” Cradling Dahlia against his shoulder, the tot asleep, easily able to be put down, but Dani wanting to make up for the time he was away, he smiled, “Jet leg. I was up, so I brought her basket down. Go back to bed…”

Padding over, clad in boxers that she’d stolen from him for pyjamas months before, and a t-shirt, Evelina kissed his cheek, a warm, happy feeling settling in her stomach seeing him with Dahlia, “Can’t. Mav is coming soon to take her to his Mum’s for the day.”

“I know,” Dani caught her wrist, stopping her from busying herself, “Her bag is all ready, the expressed bottles are in the cool bag in the fridge… Seriously Lina, go back to bed… We’re going to be away a lot over the next month or two, take advantage of us while you can…”

Evelina grinned, Dani’s cheeks going slightly red before he shrugged, wiggling an eyebrow, “Oh I fully intend to take advantage of you Pedrosa, don’t you worry about that… Did you put the colic medicine in the bag?”

“Yes. And the bum cream. And the cotton wool. And probably enough nappies and outfits to last a week…” Dani kissed her softly, his lips tickling hers, featherlight, “Go get some rest, you’ll need it…”

Giving his ass a cheeky grope, Evelina chuckled at the slap he landed on hers, before kissing Dahlia’s head, her baby going away for even an afternoon a bit of a wrench for her, “Be good for your Papa… I’m going back to bed…”

“I’ll be back to bed myself soon…” Dani chuckled as Evelina bounded up the stairs, kissing Dahlia’s head softly, “Your mother is crazy… Ooh the doorbell… I wonder who that could be… Shall we go and see? Are you looking at me like that because I sound like a crazy man talking like this? I would look at me like that too… … … Hey Mack… Come in.”

*

Dropping his jeans to the floor, pushing his boxers with him, his shirt pulled off as he took the stairs two at a time, Dani slid into bed, no pre-amble as he rolled straight on top of her, catching her wrists and pressing them into the mattress next to her head, cheeky glint in his eye, “Just us now…”

“So it is…” Evelina licked her lips, rolling her hips against Dani’s, making him bite his lip.

Pressing her wrists hard, making a point, Dani slipped a hand between them, it going straight into her shorts, fingers deftly sliding against her, making her moan as his fingers collected wetness and rubbed it around her clit, “No need to be quiet this time…”

“I kn…. Fuck! Dani…” Arching her back as his fingers pushed into her, rough, perfectly rough, Evelina wailed, Dani home and back.


	2. Testing Times

“Hey…” Waving at the screen Evelina smiled, Dani frowning, hating video calls, “You look so pleased to see me…”

“Of course I am,” Dani chuckled, the tiny hint of time delay making them both smile, “How are you? How is Dahlia?”

“I’m fine. Dahlia has decided she wants to be in Australia…”

“Huh?”

“Up all night…” Evelina smiled at Dani’s giggle when he caught her meaning, “It’s like living with a teenager!”

“Oh dear! Everyone ok other than that?” Dani smiled, the concern for the two girls he’d left behind in an almost tearful hug written all over his face, “No problems?”

“No,” Evelina frowned, still able to read Dani like a book, “Should there have been?”

“No,” Dani relaxed, smile genuine, “No… I miss you…”

“I miss you too,” Evelina crossed her legs, the laptop balanced next to her on their bed, “I’ve taken to crossing the days off the calendar like a proper saddo…”

“That’s not sad,” Dani smiled, biting his lip, wanting to be home more than he was wanting to test, that new for him, “I’d be counting the days if I was waiting on me coming home too…”

Laughing at Dani’s cheeky wink Evelina shook her head, “You’re an idiot Pedrosa!”

“Your idiot,” Dani settled back on the supposedly comfy chair in his room, “Tell me about your day?”

*

“Ssshhhh…” Pacing up and down the room, Dahlia on her shoulder, screaming, Evelina sighed, the alarm clock flashing 4am, “Come on baby girl, ssshhh…”

*

“Dani, a word…” Nodding toward his temporary office Livio shooed everyone else away, following Dani into the room and shutting the door, before fixing Dani with a look, “You need to tell Lina about Valentino…”

“I know,” Dani slumped against the desk, frustration showing, “I will. I just…”

“No,” Livio held up his iPad, another bitchy story about Evelina showing on the same Instagram account, the Italian fumed, “He’s not stopping. You need to tell her so that people can be told…”

“I’ll kill him,” Incensed, Dani put the iPad down on the desk with a thump, oblivious to Livio’s raised eyebrow, “I’ll actually fucking kill him.”

“Calm down,” Livio barked at him, cutting through the red mist in Dani’s brain, “You need to speak to Maverick, get him to take the baby out. If you don’t tell her then I will…”

“I’ll tell her,” Dani retorted, sharper than intended before he walked out of the door, “She’s going to be **my** wife so **I** will tell her…”

*

“You look tired baby…” Dani frowned in concern, “You ok?”

Evelina nodded, stifling a yawn, “She’s got colic… The doctor says there’s nothing you can do, just hold her while she screams…”

“You’ve been to the doctor?” Sitting up straighter Dani’s entire body ached, a spill into the gravel mixing with a longing to go home, “You were that worried?”

Nodding again Evelina sighed, “Yeah… She seemed like she was in pain. I just wanted to reassure myself that it wasn’t anything like that. I think I overreacted a little bit…”

“She’s tiny and fragile, no such thing,” Dani smiled, reassuring her, hating the fact he was hiding something from her, but doing it with the best of intentions, “Why don’t you get some sleep, while she’s sleeping… Go on…”

“But this is our time to talk…”

“I’ll send you a postcard,” Dani teased softly, his voice warm and comforting, “Go on baby, go to sleep. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Evelina snuggled down on the pillow, forgetting about the laptop, “I’m counting the days until you come home.”

“Me too baby, me too…” Watching the screen, it only taking two minutes before Evelina was asleep, Dani watching until the screensaver kicked in, “Night night baby.”

Putting down his iPad, Dani picked up his phone, texting Eric, beer required. Better beer than tears.

*

@suppolina                        _Img.pic_ Hey @maverickvinales25 I smiled, but Mama reckons it was just wind… miss you Papa xx

@maverickvinales25       I miss you so much baby girl! And you tell Mama that is obviously a smile ;)

@suppolina                        She’s already got you wrapped around her little finger @maverickvinales25 ;)

@maverickvinales25       Not even denying it @suppolina. All ok at home?

@suppolina                        Yeah all good @maverickvinales25. We miss you, @danipedrosa26 & @liviosuppo though x

@alexmarquez73             *Cough*

@suppolina                        Frog in your throat @alexmarquez73 ;)

@alexmarquez73             Pfft…

@suppolina                        I’m sure Dahlia misses her favourite honorary uncle @alexmarquez73 ;)

@ericpedrosa                    *COUGHCOUGHCOUGH* #favouritehonoraryuncle #thatisme #coughcoughcough

@suppolina                        There’s nothing honorary about you @ericpedrosa ;) #uncle

@ericpedrosa                    Hmmm I see what you did there… #cheeky #willgetaslapwheniamhome #favouriteuncle #bestniece #missyou #dahlia #notyoulina #youaretoocheeky

@suppolina                        If I ever become Prime Minister I’m banning more than 2 hashtags per message…

@ericpedrosa                    #outraged #save #the #hashtags #gotta #love #a #hastag #or #ten #life #needs #more #hastags

@danipedrosa26              I’d vote for that…

@marcmarquez93           I’d vote for that too…

@ericpedrosa                    Pfft @marcmarquez93 you only say that because I beat you at bingo!

@suppolina                        LMAO @bingo… A paddock full of tough riders and you are playing bingo J

*

@suppolina                        _Img.pic_ Who sent the 5foot kangaroo through the post?!? @maverickvinales25 @danipedrosa26 @liviosuppo @ericpedrosa @alexmarquez73 @marcmarquez93 ????

@jackmilleraus                 Ah… I thought it was small… like 16 inches… Sorry @suppolina

@suppolina                        lol @jackmilleraus it’s 60 inches :D

@maverickvinales25       Lol! You idiot @jackmilleraus!

*

Maverick                             Jack is gutted about the ‘roo… I think it was his apology gesture x

Lina                                        Aww tell him it’s all ok now x

Maverick                             I have. He just knows he owes you an apology for what he said x

Lina                                        He was sticking up for you, it’s forgotten now. I’ll post a pic of Dahlia with it x

*

@suppolina                        _Img.pic_ Hey Uncle Jack @jackmilleraus – you can just call me Joey from now on ;) Thank you for my ‘Roo!

@jackmilleraus                 You are very welcome darling. Hopefully I can come and visit you when I’m home and I’ll bring you the best kids book with ‘roo stories (If that’s ok with your Mama) x

@suppolina                        That’s fine with Mama, although she says we’re buying you a ruler for Christmas ;) x         


	3. (Step) Daddy Day Care

“Sssshhhh…” Pacing up and down the hallway, the darkest part of the house, Evelina yawned, Dahlia’s colic leaving her exhausted, hearing the church bells chime in the distance, counting the four tolls, that like a cruel reminder that she was still awake, “Come on baby girl, please sleep for Mama…”

*

Slumping down against the door, tears streaming down her face, crying almost as hard as Dahlia, Evelina despaired, “Please sleep. Please, _please_ , just sleep…”

*

“Ssh… Sssh…” Leaning over the crib, forcing her own eyes awake, Evelina begged, “Please Dahlia, please just sleep for a little while… Ssshhh… Ssshhh… Oh for god’s sake! Just sleep!”

*

“Lina?” Dani frowned, the sound echoing down the stairs sounding like an anguished cry, taking a moment to realise, before he dropped his bags, second test done, and dashed up the stairs, “Babe?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so, so, so sorry…”

“Lina?” Walking into their bedroom, Evelina sat on the floor, Dahlia quiet in her arms, her sobbing her heart out, rocking back and forth, “Lina?”

“I shouted at her,” Devastated, and looking rougher than Dani had ever seen her before, Evelina cried, sounding and looking exhausted, “I _shouted_ at her…”

“It’s ok…” Gently taking Dahlia from her, giving the tiny tot a kiss on the forehead before placing her in her crib, holding his breath for a second as her face crinkled, thought about crying before going back to sleep, Dani slid down onto the floor next to Evelina, her knees pulled up against her chest, crying hard as he slipped his arm around her shoulder, “Hey… It’s ok.”

“It’s not…” Evelina sobbed, the words forced out, “She was crying and crying and crying and I… I just yelled at her… I yelled at my baby… She’s so small… I’m a **terrible** mother…”

“No you are not,” Dani pulled her tightly to him, feeling guilty about them all being away, his heart breaking for her, “You just had a moment where it got too much, that happens.”

“But it shouldn’t happen… I’m her mmmother…”

“Oh babe…” Cradling her against him as she cried harder still, Dani closed his eyes, occasionally ‘ssshing’ her, remembering the doctor’s words about how the traumatic birth could make things even harder, emotionally, for Evelina, and feeling like he’d let her down by not being there.

*

“Arms up…” Dani peeled Evelina’s top over her head, before unsnapping the button on her jeans, “Lift your foot… Now the other one…”

“What time is it?” Letting Dani guide her into bed, her entire body aching, Evelina frowned, “Where’s Dahlia?”

“She’s in her crib,” Tucking the duvet around her, letting her snuggle in close to him, Dani kissed her forehead, ignoring her question, knowing she’d object to sleeping in the afternoon, “Let’s just have a little nap.”

“K…”

“I love you,” Kissing her head again Dani smiled, Evelina already asleep, the dark circles under her eyes glowing like beacons, the fact she hadn’t moved an inch from where he’d practically poured her into bed testament to how exhausted she was, “I missed you…”

*

“Ssshh…” Jumping out of bed, Dani dashed around to Evelina’s side, scooping Dahlia from her crib before the little whimper turned into anything more, “Let’s not wake Mama…”

Opening the door carefully, trying not to make a sound, he padded downstairs, Dahlia erupting in the kitchen, letting the world know how hungry she was as Dani dashed to the fridge, opening it one handed, then wondering how on earth he’d sort the teat onto the bottle without putting her down. Sighing slightly as her screams reached a pitch that was new for her Dani put her down on the worktop for a second, praying Evelina wouldn’t come in and see him, knowing she’d freak, despite him framing her with his body, sorting the bottle top over her, risking spillage, but better than risking falling. Scooping her back up he couldn’t help giggle at the tiny satisfied sound that came from her as she latched onto the bottle, suckling it hard, like she hadn’t been fed for a week, even though it had only been a few hours, “Come on you, let’s settle in the lounge and let Mama sleep.”

*

Maverick                             Is everything ok? I’ve been texting Lina, but got no reply?

Dani                                       Ah, sorry, I meant to text you. Lina is asleep (like dead to the world asleep). Dahlia is downstairs with me if you want to come round.

Maverick                             Is Lina ok? Can I take Dahlia for a couple of hours?

Dani                                       She’s just tired. Think the colic has been keeping them both awake. You don’t need my permission…

Maverick                             Ah right. Well it’s good she’s sleeping. I wasn’t sure if you had any plans with her. I’ll come round about 3ish?

Dani                                       No worries, we’ll be here.

Looking down at the little girl in his arms, a tiny pang of regret at having to share her with Maverick, Dani smiled, stroking her cheek gently, before sitting her up, “Right, come on you, you have to part with this wind…”

*

Clicking through the channels, Dahlia gurgling in his arms, restless, but quiet, Dani paused on the music channel, laughing at the way Dahlia settled, remembering all the times Livio had told Evelina the baby was going to be born deaf because of her loud music. Putting her into her basket, holding his breath for a second when she seemed to frown, Dani looked around the room, the place unusually messy, and took a breath, “Start with the dishes and go from there…”

*

“Hi,” Dani stepped back, welcoming Maverick in, “She’s in the lounge.”

“Cheers,” Wandering through, Maverick’s face lit up as he picked Dahlia out of her basket, “Hello you… I’ve missed you…”

“I fed her about an hour ago so you should be good for a while, but I’ve put a bottle in her bag just in case. There’s a bottle of colic medicine in there, the instructions say you squirt a tiny bit in her mouth before feeding,” Dani smiled kindly, glad he’d managed to tidy that room before Maverick arrived, unsure how the younger man would react to Evelina struggling to cope, “Lina is still asleep so I’ve just left her to it.”

“Good idea,” Maverick smiled, taking Dahlia toward her car seat, “My Mama said she met Lina for lunch on Wednesday and this one screamed the whole time…”

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s been an easy trip for her…”

“I’ll make sure I help out as much as I can before we’re away again,” Maverick smiled, both of them awkward for a moment, never quite sure how to deal with each other, “I’ll bring her back in a couple of hours.”

“Ok,” Dani smiled awkwardly, “Have fun.”

“Thanks…”

Closing the door behind Maverick, Dani turned in the hall, looking at the strategically closed door of the bombsite kitchen, “Right… Let’s get you sorted…”

*

“Dani?” Looking into the empty crib, panic gripping her chest, Evelina almost flew down the stairs, “Dani! Dani are you here?!”

“Hey hey…” Coming out of the kitchen, his face a picture of concern, Dani pulled off the rubber gloves, Evelina looking terrified, “It’s ok.”

“Where’s Dahlia? She’s not in her cot? I didn’t remember you were home…” Evelina stopped at the bottom of the stairs, her face crumpling as she remembered, voice almost a whisper, “I shouted at her…”

“Come here…” Pulling her into a hug Dani sighed softly, “She’s fine. She’s with Mack…”

“You sent her away?” Devastated Evelina began to sob, “Even you think she’s better off without me…”

“No way, absolutely not!” Forcing Evelina to look at him, Dani shook his head, “No… Maverick wanted to see her and you were asleep…”

“I shouted at her.”

“You were tired.”

“She’s just a baby.”

“A baby who has been keeping you awake by the sounds of it.”

“I’m supposed to be her mother.”

“You are her Mama, her exhausted Mama…”

“I shouted at her…” Sitting down on the bottom step, looking younger than her age and heartbroken, Evelina sniffed, “I shouted at my baby.”

“Babe…” Dani sat next to her, arm wrapping around her as her head found its way onto his shoulder, tears rolling down her cheeks again, “You are exhausted… You know, sleep deprivation is classed as torture under the Geneva convention….”

“No-one told Dahlia that…” Evelina smiled weakly, “She’s not been latching properly. My nipples are cracked to fuck. It’s so painful… Like collarbone broken painful…”

“Ouch,” Dani cringed, even the sound of a cracked nipple making him wince.

“The doctor says if she doesn’t settle with the colic medicine then maybe we need to investigate if she has reflux…” Evelina yawned, still tired, feeling like she hadn’t slept in a week, before looking at Dani, eyes going wide, “I’m so sorry…”

“For what?”

“The house is a fucking riot…” Red faced, the shame overwhelming, Evelina’s lip wobbled again, “This is all so shit… You shouldn’t have to come home to this.”

“Hey…” Dani kissed her softly, chaste and warm, “Whatever it takes… That’s what I said.”

“You didn’t mean a dirty house and a lunatic who shouts at babies…”

“Don’t do that…” Dani kissed her again, “ **Whatever** it takes… It’s not forever, you’ll get through this and I’ll be here to help.”

“Did you tell Mav that I shouted at her?”

“No,” Dani smiled softly, kissing her head, “That’s up to you.”

“He’ll flip…”

“Maybe…” Dani shrugged, unsure how the younger man would react, “But I think you should tell him. He needs to know how tough she’s been.”

“Two hours… That’s how much sleep I’d had since Monday,” Evelina yawned at the thought, blushing at her belly rumbling, “Is it Wednesday?”

“Yeah…”

“I didn’t eat yesterday I don’t think,” Evelina frowned, shaking her head at Dani, him about to tell her off, “I just forgot…”

“Right. Eggs…”

“I’m too hungry to argue…” Evelina let Dani pull her up from the step, sharing a soft kiss, no tongue, just gentle, before they padded into the kitchen, “So how was testing?”

“Yeah…” Dani shrugged, knowing now wasn’t the time to tell her about Marc’s massive run-in with Valentino, he fussed about with pans, “You know what it’s like sometimes… Times were better though.”


	4. Mama's Help

“I’m taking her home with me…”

“No! You can’t!”

“I can and I am.”

“Please. Please…”

“No,” Maverick shook his head, furious, the disappointment and anger making his tone sharp, “You can’t shout at her. She’s a BABY!”

“I know,” Fat tears rolling down her face Evelina looked crestfallen, “I know… I…”

“What if you’d hurt her? Shaken her or something?”

“I… I wouldn’t… I would never do that…”

“Did you think this time last week you’d yell at her?”

“Well…” Shaking her head, tears turning into sobs, Evelina almost begged him, “Please don’t take her away from me.”

“What the fuck?” Dani barged into the room, glaring at Maverick, guiding Evelina to the sofa, her sobs making her whole body heave, “It’s ok, ssh. What the fuck did you say?”

“He’s t-t-t-taking her a-a-away f-f-f-f-f-f-rom m-meeeeeee…” Curling into a ball, Maverick and Dani both shocked by the loudness and heaviness of the crying, Evelina pulled her knees up to her chest, “P-p-p-p-p-lease don’t t-t-take my b-b-b-baby away…”

“No-one is taking Dahlia away from you,” Shaking his head at Maverick, Dani sighed, rubbing her back softly, “Why don’t you sit down Mack? This needs to be talked through properly.”

“I’m not sure there’s much to say…”

“Really?” Dani looked at him with incredulity, tilting his head towards Evelina, her quieter, but still sobbing, “Have you ever seen her in this state other than when we thought Dahlia wasn’t going to make it?”

“No…”

“No,” Dani bit his lip, holding back the words he wanted to say, but knew he shouldn’t, “So don’t you think maybe instead of shouting the odds you should discuss it and find out what happened?”

“Well I...”

“Sit…” Dani almost barked the order at him, getting over the seriousness in one word, consoling Evelina as Maverick dropped into a chair opposite them, the younger frowning, still angry, but Dani cutting through the red fog.

*

“Two hours?” Maverick felt awful, guilt pushing through him, “In almost three days? Oh Lina…”

“She just wouldn’t stop. If I put her down she started. And it wasn’t just crying, it was screaming… It was just…” Interrupted by Dahlia, somewhat ironically, screaming like she’d been scalded, Evelina jumped from her seat, scooping the baby from her basket, holding her over her shoulder, “Sssh… It’s not right… She’s just not right. Ssshhh…”

*

“I’m sorry I got so angry…” Maverick put his arm around Evelina’s shoulder, Dani taking a turn of rocking Dahlia, the tot having been fed, changed and rocked without success for over an hour, “I didn’t realise it was this bad…”

“I didn’t mean to shout at her,” Sadness in her eyes, Evelina took a shaky breath, “It’s just constant… I’m so worried. I’m worried I’m doing something wrong…”

“You’re not. Really you’re not,” Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Maverick shrugged, “Maybe we should take her back to the doctor? I don’t think we should wait if you are worried.”

“I don’t know…” Evelina paused, a voice calling ‘Hello’ from the hallway surprising them, “Hi?”

“Hi. Oh dear, someone isn’t happy…” Basilia smiled, Dani greeting his mother with a kiss on the cheek, “The colic medicine not helping?”

“No,” Evelina moved to greet her future mother-in-law, “Have you met Dani’s Mama? Basilia, Maverick, Maverick, Basilia…”

“Nice to meet you properly Maverick,” Turning to Dani, Dahlia over his shoulder, Basilia frowned, “Can I make a suggestion? I don’t want to overstep the mark, be **that** kind of mother-in-law…”

“Please do,” Evelina smiled kindly, “I’m open to any and all suggestions right now.”

“Well, Eric had reflux when he was a baby. No symptoms other than crying. He posseted a bit more than Daniel had, but not much…”

“Like acid reflux?” Maverick looked surprised, “I didn’t know babies got that. I get that sometimes.”

“Maybe move her down a little on your shoulder,” Adjusting the baby’s position on Dani’s shoulder, taking all pressure off her stomach, Basilia smiled, “It might not work…”

“We’ll try anything right now!” Evelina smiled, “Do you want a drink?”

“I’ll make them,” Taking off her coat, Basilia smiled fondly, “I was going to see if you wanted me to babysit while you went out for dinner or something, Toni has a dinner at the golf club tonight…”

“I think I love your Mama…” Evelina laughed as Basilia bustled off to the kitchen, helpful, without taking over, Dahlia finally settling, head on Dani’s shoulder, “If she’s cured this I’ll love her forever…”

“We’ll owe her big time,” Maverick laughed, “Do you mind if I shoot off? I’ll come by tomorrow, take her for a bit, give you a break.”

“Yeah, sure, no worries,” Evelina accepted the kiss on the cheek, smiling as Maverick gave Dahlia the tiniest kiss, fearful of disturbing her, “See you tomorrow.”

*

“I think your mother is a witch…”

“Pardon?” Lifting his head from the pillow Dani frowned.

“Look…” Pointing at the crib, Basilia having done something to the feet with books and to the mattress with a towel, Evelina frowned, “Your mother has done something to my baby… _She’s sleeping_ …”

“She is,” Dani laughed softly, stretching out in bed with a yawn, “Come to bed.”

“She’s bound to wake soon…” Evelina frowned, looking at the clock, red numbers glowing in the dim light, “She’s been asleep for fifty-three minutes…”

“Then stop fussing about the crib,” Pulling Evelina onto the bed by her arm, her toppling on top of them, both of them laughing then holding their breath, wincing in fear they’d wake her, Dani giggling when she didn’t wake, “She might make fifty-four…”

“If you wake her…” Evelina shook her head, running her finger across her throat, “I’ll tell your Mama…”

“Mama says she’ll sleep for at least four hours…”

“Not a chance…”

“Well…” Rolling them over, wiggling his eyebrows at Evelina, him on top, Dani smirked, “Maybe we should make best use of the time we’ve got…”

“We should definitely do that…” Evelina laughed softly, biting her lip, “Goodnight Daniel…”

“Goodnight?” Dani frowned, sighing when Evelina laughed again, rolling off her, onto his back, flicking the lamp off “Fine… Goodnight Evelina…”

“Dani?” Prodding his side, stifling a giggle, Evelina rolled onto her side, mischievous look hidden by the darkness.

“What?”

“If… I hadn’t disturbed you would you already be asleep by now…”

“Fuck off,” Dani chuckled, prodding Evelina’s side hard, before rolling back on top of her, pinning her hands next to her head as he leant in, taking her breath away with a hard kiss, “Don’t disturb the baby…”


	5. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copied from 24/7 because I'm lazy! It applies here too.
> 
> "So... This is a chapter I'm super nervous about for various reasons.
> 
> 1 - it contains Marc/Vale drama. Now anyone who read Suppolina will know that I pitted these two against each other LONG before PI/Sepang/Valencia. I considered pulling it because I don't want to get involved in any drama, but it's such a major part of the story I couldn't see how I could make it work. So instead I'm asking - please remember this is about Vale fucking Marc in chapter 11 and his spat with Lina.
> 
> 2 - I'm trying something new. I'm going to write about this issue in both 24/7 & Family Circle. I'm hoping I can achieve a cross over that works, but also means people can read each one as a standalone. Why I'm trying to do that I have NO idea!! It seemed like a fun idea at the time.
> 
> I'm not normally a 'let me know what you think' kind of writer, but for this one I would love to know if you think it works. Thanks!!"

“Hey…” Stepping out of the en-suite, Dani next to their bed, fastening his watch, Evelina chuckled at his look, twirling around, “Will I do?”

Nodding slowly, eyes raking over the cobalt halter dress she was wearing, fitted around the bust to accentuate the good bits of her post-baby body and falling loose to just above her knee to hide the not-quite-so-good bits, Dani reached out for her, hands on her waist, kiss soft and gentle, not smudging make up, both looking forward to their night out too much for that, “You’ll more than do…”

“Where are you taking me then Mr Pedrosa?”

Kissing her forehead, grabbing his jacket from the bed as Evelina picked up her bag, Dani tapped his nose, “You shall see when we get there…”

*

Livio                                         You done it yet?

Dani                                         No. We’re going to have a nice dinner and then we’ll talk about it when we’re home.

Livio                                         Just tell her!

Dani                                         I will. She deserves something nice first.

Livio                                         Dani, I don’t want to tell you what to do, but I really think you need to just tell her. Straight away.

Dani                                         With all due respect Livio, this is my call. I’m taking your daughter out for dinner now.

Livio                                         Ok. I don’t agree, but it is your decision.

*

“That was amazing…” Putting down her fork, Dani having booked a table in her favourite restaurant, Evelina smiled, “Thank you.”

Smiling warmly, taking her hand on top of the table, Dani sat back in his seat, “You’re welcome. Dessert?”

“Maybe…” Evelina bit her lip, coy and cheeky, “Or we could have dessert at home…”

Dani bit his lip, signalling the waiter for the bill, “Sounds like a…”

“Bugger,” Reaching into her bag, the ringtone telling them both that it was Maverick, the only exception to the ‘no phones at dinner’ rule as he had Dahlia, Evelina swiped the screen, “Hello… Right… Have you held her up? Rocked her?... … … Right… … Right…” Glancing at Dani, concern on her face, Evelina chewed on her lip, “Even your Mama tried, ok, we’ll come over now…”

“What’s wrong?” Handing the waiter his card Dani looked worried, “Dahlia?”

“He can’t settle her, she’s really screaming…” Obviously concerned Evelina sighed, “Sorry…”

“It’s fine, don’t worry...”

*

Livio                                       How did it go?

Dani                                       I was just about to call you. Don’t panic, but we’re at the hospital. Dahlia isn’t well, it seems her reflux meds are still not working.

Livio                                       Call me if the girls need anything or if anything happens.

Dani                                       Will do.

*

“She’s in pain, but we can sort that,” The doctor smiled kindly, Evelina, Dani and Maverick all eagerly waiting on news, “I think it’s best if she stays in tonight, we can monitor her, make sure these new meds are working, helping her, and then we can reassess in the morning. Will you be staying with her?”

“Yes,” Evelina nodded, worried smile on her face, “Thank you.”

“I’ll leave you to it, visiting time is officially over, but it’s quiet so…”

“Thank you Doctor,” Maverick smiled, moving over to pull faces at Dahlia, the little girl gurgling happy in her little fishbowl crib.

“Need me to do anything?” Dani wrapped Evelina in a hug, “An overnight bag?”

“That’d be great,” Snuggling into his neck Evelina sighed, “I can’t believe we’re here again already.”

“Come on, chin up,” Dani smiled, kissing her forehead, “She’s a tough cookie. She’ll get through this.”

“Yeah,” Smiling at Maverick’s singing, Dahlia loving it, anyone not his daughter wincing at the pitch, Evelina took a breath, “She will. Thank you, and sorry about dessert…”

“That’s ok,” Dani waggled his eyebrows, voice soft, “I’ll save it as an IOU.”

*

“What do you mean you didn’t tell her?” Standing outside the airport, the past five days having passed in a blur, Livio fumed, “Dani… Jesus Christ, you need to tell her.”

“I will.”

“When?!” Irate, his voice a quiet hiss, that somehow more threatening than his loud bark, Livio shook his head, “If someone else tells her first…”

“They won’t,” Dani stood his ground, glaring back at Livio in the same tone he was getting glared at, “When was I supposed to tell her? While Dahlia was in hospital? The day she got out? The day we were running around every pharmacy in Barcelona trying to find one that had a stock of the medicine she needs? The next day when Lina was almost tripping over her own feet in tiredness? Or maybe this morning, just before I left? When, Livio? When exactly was I supposed to tell her?”

“It is going to be worse if she hears it from someone else,” Partly agreeing, but partly wishing he’d overruled Dani and told his daughter weeks previously, Livio shook his head, “She’ll be livid if that happens.”

“Well then everyone who knows just needs to keep it together then,” Dani pouted, hoisting his backpack onto his back, “I’m going to check in.”

*

“Erm, what’s going on?” Peeling his gloves off, his helmet handed to Eric, Dani frowned, the entire press corp gathered at the garage door, Denis having literally had to shove people out of the way to make a path in for him, “Eric?”

“You need to stay calm and sit down,” Tone serious, but gesturing with his hands about the front folding issue Dani seemed to be having, Denis motioned toward the back of the garage, Dani following Eric behind the screen, away from the cameras.

“What’s going on?”

“Marc punched Vale,” Eric counted to five, watching the words sink into Dani’s brain before going on, “Vale punched him back. In the pit lane. In front of all the cameras.”

“He punched him?” Dani’s eyes bulged, searching Eric’s face for a smile suggesting it was a joke, “He _punched_ him?”

“Vale called him a cheap whore, and various other things…” Eric winced, seeing the pennies drop in Dani’s face, everything captured on live tv. “I think you need to call Lina…”

“He punched him? On the tv?”

“Live,” Eric shrugged, realising that none of them had any idea how big this would become, Marc’s only justification would involve outing himself, “Vale came down to have a pop at him, they got in each other’s way again.”

“It’s fucking practise!” Dani shook his head, incredulous, gutted that after all this time he’d have to tell Evelina over the phone, assuming no-one took it upon themselves to do it first, “Shit… Where’s Livio?”

“Race direction with Lin,” Eric put his hand on Dani’s shoulder, sensible for once in his life, “You have to call her, it has to come from you.”


	6. Hey you...

“I don’t get what you mean?” Sat on the bed, legs crossed, laptop balanced in front of her, Evelina frowned, confused, “What do you mean it was Vale?”

“It was Vale who gave your number out, who told people you were at Marc’s…” Wishing he could reach through the screen and hug her Dani sighed, “I wanted to tell you sooner, but… Dahlia was so sick and you were so stressed. I just wanted to wait until things settled down a bit, but now this has kicked off and well… I’m so sorry I’m not there babe, I never wanted to tell you like this.”

“That was Vale? All of it was Vale?” Evelina pondered Dani’s nod for a moment before nodding herself, “Oh. Right…”

“What are you thinking?” Dani winced, the sound of Dahlia crying hitting his speakers, Evelina turning away from the screen for a moment before turning back.

“I need to go. I’ll catch up with you later. Love you.”

“Li…” Dani sighed, Evelina closing the laptop lid, no doubt rushing off to deal with her daughter, “Love you too…”

*

Rocking back and forth on the chair, Dahlia dozing in her arms, Evelina’s eyes were sore from tears, the idea of someone selling out her tiny scrap of a daughter when she was at her most vulnerable breaking her heart.

Catching her phone glowing out of the corner of her eye she picked it up with a sigh, a dozen messages from various people, all apologetic, all annoying, all containing the same theme, all thinking they’d done the right thing.

Tapping out a message on the screen, reminding people that Dahlia was her daughter, that any decisions should be made by her, Evelina sighed, the tot letting out a little mumble in her sleep, making her smile, the think, think about all the people she was about to message, about their role in the little girl’s life, “They just wanted to protect you, us…”

Clearing the messages, realising there was only one place her anger should be aimed, Evelina took a photo of Dahlia, the little girl sucking on her thumb again, something that amused Dani no end.

Lina New                             _Img.pic_ Finally quiet… Though she’s going to have no thumb left at this rate x

Dani                                       She’s so damn cute like that. New phone wallpaper again! X

Dani                                       You ok x

Lina New                             Yeah I’m ok. I was going to send you all a shirty text, but then I realised why you did what you did. Same reason I didn’t tell you about Jack. We’re very lucky to have you and we miss you very much x

Dani                                       I love you x

Lina New                             Love you too x

Dani                                       You should be asleep while she’s sleeping x

Lina New                             Call me for ten minutes? x

Dani                                       You need to rest baby x

Lina New                             I will. Give me 10 mins to get her settled and get organised for bed. Then I can fall asleep on you again ;) x

Dani                                       Ok. Text me when you’re in bed x

Lina New                             I will. And just in case I fall asleep before I tell you – I love you x

*

Evelina                                  You should have told me, but I’m really glad you let Dani choose. Thank you x

Old Man                               He’s going to be your husband. He’s the man in your life now. X

Evelina                                  He’s one of them, you’ll always be important x

Old Man                               You should be in bed x

Evelina                                  Lol, never change Papa, never change x

*

Lina                                        Don’t let that bastard push you into anything. X

Marc                                      He’s not. It was going to happen one day. I just get to stick it to him in the process x

Lina                                        I’d have thought that was the start of your problems ;) x

Marc                                      Evelina Suppo!!!

Marc                                      That’s the first time I’ve laughed all night. Thank you x

Lina                                        You’re welcome. Tell Hector I said he can escape here anytime he needs. X

Marc                                      No invitation for me? :( (Thank you)

Lina                                        Pfft, like you wait for an invitation! Good luck x

*

Lina                                        _Img.pic_ The thumb sucking is becoming a thing…

Mav                                       She’s fucking adorable. I miss her. You ok?

Lina                                        I’m fine. I know and I’m fine. Thank you for supporting Dani.

Mav                                       I didn’t do it for him, I did it for Dahlia.

Lina                                        I know, but thank you anyway.

Lina                                        I was wondering, do you fancy having her overnight when you get back?

Mav                                       I would love that!

Lina                                        Cool. I want to do something nice for Dani. We’ll organise it later. Stay safe this weekend x

Mav                                       I will. Give Dahlia a kiss from me please. X

*

 **To:** sergio@carbray.es

 **From:** suppolina@hotmail.com

 **Subject:** Harassment Orders

 

Hi Sergio,

I know you specialise in family law, but I’m hoping you may be able to point me in the right direction. I’ve discovered the identity of the person who has been repeatedly posting my contact details and Dahlia’s medical details online. I’m looking into the prospect of getting some sort of anti-harassment order or something, could you give me the name of the best lawyer in that field please?

Cost isn’t an issue. I just want this done quickly and properly.

Thanks

Evelina Suppo

*

Picking up her phone Evelina snuggled down under the cover, smile on her face, relieved smile audible in Dani’s voice, “Hey you…”


	7. Glad to be home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legal bits in this are loosely based on UK law - it's a fic, I'd rather spend my time researching more fun bits ;) And Spanish law was, frankly, confusing. We'll just pretend that in this European world they all live in the European Court of Human Rights makes everything pretty much the same!

Lina New                             Good luck today. Stay safe. Love you xx

Dani                                       Thank you babe. Love you too xx

*

Lina                                        Good luck today. Stay safe. Xx

Maverick                             Cheers x

*

Lina                                        Good luck today. Stay safe. Xx

Alvaro                                   Cheers chick!

*

Lina                                        Good luck today. Stay safe. Don’t let that prick wind you up. Xx

Marc                                      Thanks xx

*

Lina                                        Good luck today. Stay safe. Xx

Alex                                       Thank you xx

*

“So, this is where they have fun and we go bald…” Settling Dahlia into the crook of her arm, occasionally wincing as the youngster suckled on her nipple a little too hard, Evelina took a sip of her drink, the television showing the build up to the race, “Watching at home is somehow worse than being there.”

*

“Dani!”

Stopping, turning and then almost growling, Dani shook his head, “I’ve got nothing to say to you.”

“Dani,” Chancing his luck, the fact they were in the paddock, lots of people watching, likely to influence Dani’s reaction, Valentino slung an arm around his shoulder, “Look Dani, I’m sorry, I…”

Shrugging the arm from his shoulder Dani stopped, fixing the taller man with a glare, “I have **nothing** to say to you, and I have no interest in anything you’ve got to say.”

“I’m trying to apologise here…”

“And that makes everything ok?” Dani shook his head, anger bubbling under the surface, determined not to spark anything further given Evelina had already had three journalists knock on the door until she closed, and locked, the driveway gates, “Go away Vale. I’m not interested.”

“I went too far, but…”

“But nothing,” Dani pushed away an attempt to put an arm around his shoulders, Valentino seemingly determined to make things better, or at least look better, “You and I have nothing to say to each other. You and I will never have anything to say to each other. If I had done to Linda what you have done to Lina I’d have the whole force of your minions on my case… Just stay the fuck away from me, and my family.”

*

 **To:** suppolina@hotmail.com

 **From:** sergio@carbray.es

 **Subject:** Harassment Order

 

Good afternoon Evelina,

Apologies for the time it has taken to get back to you.

I’ve spoken to the people I mentioned to you in my previous email and they are in agreement with me that the amount of evidence you have means that we have a good chance of obtaining a Restraining Order.

The basic premise of this will be to ensure that you are not contacted by the person who has been harassing you. There is also the option of taking further steps in Dahlia’s name, given that it is mostly her medical details that were made public. However, I completely understand why you are somewhat reluctant to involve her any further than she has already been. I also agree that the situation with her father essentially being somewhat of a colleague of Mr Rossi is an added complication.

In this situation I would suggest that you apply for, and I believe would be granted, an order with the following clauses:

  * That Mr Rossi should not (either alone or by means of agents) directly or indirectly contact, harass or distress you.
  * That Mr Rossi is not to telephone, communicate by letter, text, electronic mail or internet with yourself, or to send or solicit any correspondence whatsoever.
  * That Mr Rossi should not display any material relating to you on social networking sites including Instagram, YouTube, Facebook and Twitter.



A full copy of the Protection from Harassment (1997) Act would be included in delivery of the order.

You do also have the option of sending a strongly worded letter warning Mr Rossi that the above order will be your next port of call should his actions be repeated. Whilst it is entirely your choice I would recommend apply for the order.

Best Regards

Sergio

*

“Hi! I’m home…” Dumping his bag in the hallway, Dani grinned as Evelina came out to greet him, Dahlia in her arms, “Hey…”

“Hey winner…” Hugging him as best as she could with a wriggly baby in her arms, Evelina accepted the warm kiss with a smile, “Did I mention in my text that you fucking aced that yesterday?”

“I think you did, once or twice,” Dani laughed, scooping Dahlia into his arms, “And now Mummy owes the swear box _another_ Euro…”

“Oops,” Evelina laughed, the trio moving into the living room, “How is Marc?”

“A little pissed about his engine giving out… Other than that he’s good,” Dani blew a raspberry onto Dahlia’s neck, the tot grinning at the sensation, “I swear she’s grown… How’s the reflux?”

“Seems to be under control,” Flopping onto the sofa, smile on her face watching the interaction between Dani and Dahlia, Evelina jumped back up at the sound of the doorbell, “Oh that will be your Papa…”

“Mack? He never said…” Dani frowned, noticing for the first time the folded pram, small suitcase and holdall in the hallway, “What is your Mummy up to?”

*

“I didn’t know Maverick was taking Dahlia today?” Slightly uneasy, never a fan of surprises, and still concerned about Evelina’s reaction to the whole Valentino saga, Dani frowned, “Everything ok.”

“Well,” Padding across the room, smile on her face, Evelina wrapped her arms around Dani’s neck, sharing a soft, gentle kiss, before pecking his nose, “I seem to recall we were very rudely interrupted before you left…”

“Ah…” Dani laughed, his hands moving down, sliding into the back pockets of Evelina’s jeans, “We were…”

“I thought I could maybe make it up to you…” Evelina bit on her lip, slightly coy, Dani’s eyes lighting up, “I booked us a room in a hotel… Make it special… Dinner… Maybe a movie… Sharing a Jacuzzi… What do you think?”

“I think that sounds fucking amazing.”

“Now who owes the swear box a Euro?”

“Worth every fucking cent…” Dani laughed, fingers digging into Evelina’s ass as he pulled her into a nippy kiss, his tongue bossy, once again happy to be home.


	8. Tomorrow, or next week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's jacuzzi time ;)

“Oh dear…” Padding out of the bathroom clad in one of the hotel's white fluffy robes, Dani having been for a look around the suite, and to turn on the Jacuzzi, Evelina mock frowned, “I see to have made an error with the packing…”

Curious, Dani frowned, resisting the temptation to reach out when Evelina unbuttoned the three buttons of his polo shirt, before reaching for the hem, pulling it over his head, “What error?”

“Well…” Unsnapping the button of his jean, her fingers stroking over him as she pulled down his zip, making him curse, Evelina smirked, in a way Dani could only describe as filthy, “I _completely_ forgot our swim stuff…”

Stepping out of his jeans, Evelina’s nails scratching his ass as she pushed his boxers down to follow them, Dani hissed, his rapidly hardening cock coming into contact with the soft, fluffy, material of her robe, “Well that _is_ an error…”

“It is…” Reaching for another robe, holding it out to Dani, Evelina chuckled, “We’ll just _have_ to go in the Jacuzzi naked…”

Pulling her into a kiss, his teeth nipping at her lip, both of them impatient, the whole drive to the hotel like a slow foreplay session, Dani shrugged, “Needs must and all that…”

*

“Champagne? Are we celebrating?” Taking the champagne flute Dani grunted slightly, Evelina moving into his lap, his cock trapped between them.

“We’re celebrating surviving Dahlia’s first three months,” Holding up her glass in a toast, Evelina leant back, sipping down her champagne, before reaching over Dani to put it on the table, deliberately wriggling in his lap, “And we’re celebrating being here. Getting through it all.”

“I told you we would,” Taking another drink before reaching behind him to put his glass on the table Dani smiled, the glint hitting his eyes, “There was no way I was giving up on us…”

“I’m glad…” Sinking into a kiss, her arms around his neck, Evelina shivered, the cool March air hitting her damp shoulders and arms as the rest of her was surrounded by warm bubbles and Dani, “ _Dani_ …”

“I've got you…” Moving slightly, stretching his legs out, Dani angled himself, brushing his tip against her before sliding in, hissing at the hotness surrounding him, everything languid, no rush, finally time to themselves just to be. Tightening his arms around her waist Dani rocked them, moving slowly inside her, their mouths back together, lips against lips, tongue wrapped around tongue, and nothing audible around them except the soft noises falling from each of them, taking them closer, her first to choke out the word, his hand going between them to push her over harder, her head falling back, letting him watch as her eyes closed, teeth bit into lip and she shuddered over with his name falling from her mouth.

Moving his hands to her hips, her grip on him looser, Dani pulled her down in his lap harder, lifting her, the water making her weightless, before pulling again, over and over, making her whimper in over stimulation, before she dug her nails into his shoulder, spurring him on to take her closer, rougher, this time his name squealed as she hauled him over with her, him cursing softly, her name breathed against the skin of her shoulder, then just there, wrapped around each other, him softening inside her, just taking the time to be.

*

“So dinner?” Sitting on the edge of the bed, the call from hotel reception to confirm their dinner reservation the catalyst to get out of the Jacuzzi, Dani chuckled the damp towel into the laundry basket, “What’s the plan?”

“The plan,” Evelina put her towel into the basket, laughing as she dodged his attempt to catch her, knowing that bringing their naked bodies in close proximity to each other would result in being late for dinner, “The plan is that you are going to go into the other bedroom and put on the clothes that are in the wardrobe, and I… Stop it…”

“Spoilsport,” Holding his hands up in surrender, loving the way Evelina giggled as she tried to dodge out of his reach, loving that she’d got past the lack of confidence in her post baby body, “Go on, dinner?”

“Yes, you go get dressed in there, I’ll get dressed in here and at some point the wonderful people who called earlier will arrive to lay the table…”

“We’re eating here?”

“Yeah,” Confidence faltering for a second, Evelina frowned, “We could probably change it to the restaurant…”

“No…” Getting up, pulling her into a kiss, unashamedly letting both hands go to her ass, Dani laughed at the smack that landed on his ass, a wagging finger warning him to behave, “Your plan sounds just fine… Apart form the dressing bit… I quite like you being naked…”

“Get out of my room Pedrosa…”

“Your room?”

“Yes,” Evelina laughed, letting him pull her in for one more kiss, soft, chaste, her words almost breathed against his lips, “If you play your cards right at dinner I might let you share with me tonight…”

“Ooh I’ll have to be on my best behaviour…” Dani murmured, his hands on her ass again, his cock taking a renewed interest, making him wonder momentarily how many times a 30-year-old could in one night, “We could skip dinner…”

“No…” Pushing him away Evelina laughed, relaxed and happy, “Go on, shoo… If you don’t go soon you’ll have to run through the lounge once the staff are here and they’ll see you in **all** your glory…”

“I’m going; I’m going…”

*

“Evening…”

Turning, the waiter having provided him with a glass of wine, Dani openly ogled, “Wow…”

“I’ll do?” Twirling, champagne and Dani’s face boosting her confidence no end, Evelina grinned, letting Dani’s eyes take in her look; her hair piled high on her head, sparkly dangling earrings lengthening her neck, smoky make up giving her eyes a smouldering look, shimmery lips, before they tracked down to her dress, black halterneck, the straps sparkly, flaunting the boosted cleavage that was a baby bonus, Dani’s eyes lingering there for a few moments before continuing down, the material fitted to her waist, before flaring ever so slightly, the length short enough to show leg, but not too much, and the outfit capped by stiletto heeled sparkling strappy sandals, Dani absolutely no objection to her being a few inches taller than him in them, “Dani?”

“Oh yeah,” Dani nodded, his eyes raking over her again, as proud in her confidence as he was enamoured in her look, “You’ll more than do… Although one thing is missing…”

“It is?”

“Yeah…” I wasn’t going to do this tonight, but…” Dashing into the bedroom before coming out, a small velvet box in his hand, Dani smiled nervously, “We said no big deal and no big fuss, but I want to give you something special… I’ve been waiting for the right moment…”

“ _Dani_ …” Her jaw literally dropping as Dani opened the box, Evelina’s hand trembled as he lifted her hands, moving the simple silver band she’d been wearing since their engagement onto her right hand, “Oh…”

“Still want to marry me?”

“Yes,” Evelina nodded, tears in her eyes, Dani’s gesture capping an amazing day, “Tomorrow if we could…”

“If you don’t like it…”

“I love it…” Grinning like a Marquez on speed as Dani slipped the ring onto her finger, the platinum band holding the 3 carat diamond, emerald cut like her grandmother’s, Dani remembering her mentioning how much she’d loved it as a child, the setting simple and clean, yet stunning, fitting her perfectly, Evelina blinked hard, “You’ll ruin my make-up Pedrosa…”

“Yeah,” Dani grinned cheekily, “Given half a chance…”

“Sorry to interrupt…” The waiter hovered awkwardly, having waited as long as possible, “Your entrées are ready…”

“Thank you…” Tearing his eyes away from Evelina, Dani smiled, “Shall we?”

“Yeah,” Emotional, Evelina clipped over to the table, Dani pulling out her chair for her, “Thanks…”

Taking his seat, on Evelina’s left, sitting either side of the corner angle making the large table seem cosy, his hand going over hers instinctively, fingers brushing over the ring, Dani grinned, “What are we having?”

“You’ll see,” Squeezing his fingers, getting back a little bit of cheeky spark, Evelina lifted her hand as the waiter came in with two plates, delivering hers first, “Thank you.”

“Steak tartare for Madam, and lobster bisque for Sir. Enjoy…”

“Thank you…” Placing his napkin on his lap Dani raised an eyebrow, “You ordered for me?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Fixing her own napkin, Evelina picked up her cutlery, “I wanted it to be the perfect surprise…”

“It is… It really is.”

*

“Sole for Madam, and Wagu beef ribeye, medium-rare for Sir,” The waiter smiled, topping up their wine glasses, “Enjoy.”

“Thank you…” Evelina motioned toward the dishes in the middle, a plethora of potatoes and vegetables to share, “After you.”

“Let me…” Serving them both, Dani couldn’t keep the grin from his face, the amount of work Evelina had put into the surprise making his stomach bubble with happiness, “Thank you for this…”

“You’re welcome…” Picking up her glass Evelina took a mouthful of wine, winking as she picked up her cutlery, “I did forget to order dessert though…”

“Oh dear…” Dani smirked, his cock hardening in his suit trousers, “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

“I’m sure we will… And this time we **won’t** be interrupted.”

*

“More wine?” Padding out onto the balcony, Evelina looking at the twinkling lights of the city, the sound of the sea rhythmic and soothing, Dani topped up her glass, setting the bottle on the table before looking out, his arm around her waist.

“Trying to get me drunk Pedrosa?” Evelina chuckled, taking a mouthful of wine before putting down her glass, leaning in for a kiss, the tiny gasp from her as Dani nipped her bottom lip loud in the silence of the night, “Shall we take these inside?”

“Trying to get me into bed Suppo?”

“Yeah…” Picking up her glass Evelina laughed, looking Dani square in the eye, confident, unashamed, “Objections?”

“One…” Dani stepped closer to her, his arm going around her, leaning up to kiss her, “You aren’t moving fast enough…”

*

“Let me…” Brushing Evelina’s hands away from her dress Dani stepped up behind her, his fingertips teasing her skin as he unclipped the halter neck of her dress, letting the straps fall forward as he pressed his mouth to her neck, pressing a warm kiss between her shoulder blades, tracking his mouth and fingers down her spine until they found the zip of her dress, sliding it down far enough until her dress slipped down, pooling at her feet, Dani groaning at the sight of her, standing in the dimmed light of the room, heels still on, black satin underwear seeming even darker against her pale skin, “I love you... Now get into that bed…”

“Bossy…” Evelina yelped, laughing as Dani slapped her ass, his fingers going to work on his own buttons, pausing to watch as she leant over to unfasten her sandals, “See something you like Pedrosa?”

“Yep…” Casting his shirt aside, fingers tugging quickly on his belt, Dani let his trousers fall to the floor, stepping out of them impatiently, toeing off his socks as he grabbed Evelina round the waist, practically throwing her onto the bed, crawling over her, both of them losing patience, smashing their mouths together hard, sharing the taste of red wine, and quickly the coppery tang from bitten lips, as hands tugged and pulled underwear out of the way, none of the tenderness or delicacy of the Jacuzzi, just needy hands, sharp nails and Dani burying himself in one thrust, the endless tease of dinner making her wet enough, both of them pausing, the sensations making them grip tighter, soften the kiss, remembering where they were, and with who, the chance to be slow, to take their time, rare and special, so changing the pace before snapping again, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing around the room, accompanied only by Evelina’s whimpers as she was taken closer and closer, Dani’s hand going between them, nimble fingers finding her clit to draw his name from her mouth, him tumbling over with her, collapsing into the sheets, sweat slicked and sticky, happy and sated, “Marry me…”

“I already said yes. More than once,” Rolling onto her side, facing Dani, Evelina chuckled, “Have you forgotten already?”

“No… I mean marry me soon… Not tomorrow because it’s not legal, but next week? The week after? As soon as possible… I want you to be my wife…”

“Yes.. Tomorrow or next week, you name the day and I’ll be there…”

“I’ll name the day and you do the planning…” Lifting up onto his elbow, free hand tracing patterns on Evelina’s skin, Dani bit his lip, his hand wandering lower, making her hips twitch, “Now we should celebrate…”

“You are _oh_ ….” Pushing her head back into the pillow as Dani moved, trailing kisses down her body, following his hand, leaving her wondering if he would, until he was, not caring about tasting himself, only caring about drawing his name from her again.


	9. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very short chapter to get me back in the way of these two again

"Good morning my princess," Scooping Dahlia out of her travel cot, dropping a soft kiss onto her forehead, Evelina smiled at the happy grin she received from her little girl, "Shall we get ready and go surprise a few people?"

*

_2 Weeks Earlier_

Lina          Hey you. How are you? I need a favour... X

Alex          Hey! I'm good, how are you? How is Dahlia? Ask away x

Lina          Dahlia is good. Currently getting a lecture from Dani for puking on his favourite jumper lol. I need paddock passes for Autstin... X

Alex           Lol @ Dahlia. Her aim is pretty lethal, she almost got my eye last time!

Alex           Erm... I don't know if you've noticed, but you live with a guy who should be able to sort them out for you... And if he can't then your father could probably help ;)

Lina          Funny guy... They could, as could Mav, but then it wouldn't be a surprise.

Alex           Ooh I love surprises!

Lina          Imagine that, anyone would think that's why I asked you ;)

Alex           Pfft! 

Lina          Thank you x

Alex          I didn't say yes yet....

Lina          But we both know you can't resist me ;)

Alex          I swear you get a kick out of making me blush! But you have a point. I take it you want guest ones so that no one spots names?

Lina          Yes please. Thank you. We arrive Friday night so I've booked a hotel at the airport and will come to track Saturday morning x

Alex          Dani will be delighted :) x

*

"Thank you," Getting out of the cab, the cabbie lifting the pram frame from the boot, Evelina smiled, clipping Dahlia's car seat into it, before paying him and heading toward the gate, "I can't wait to see their faces!"

*

"Dani," Poking his head around the Honda hospitality door Maverick smiled awkwardly, hovering in the doorway until Dani waved him in, "Did you speak to Lina yesterday or last night?"

Shaking his head, frowning in concern, not concerned before, but the younger man clearly a little bothered, Dani out down his morning coffee, "No, she said she had a migraine he night before so she probably slept all day."

"Ah right," Maverick smiled, reassured, "it was just because I've sent a couple of message and she hasn't replied, which isn't like her."

Taking a sip of coffee, the cool Austin morning leaving him feeling chilly, Dani smiled, "You know what she's like post migraine. Plus Dahlia seems to be on an Australian time schedule at the moment!"

"True!" Maverick chuckled, Evelina having threatened to send Dahlia to live with Jack for her time zone preferences, "I should get back."

"Yeah... Maybe you should hold off five minutes..." Dani shook his head, laughing, "Suppo..."

"Huh?" Maverick looked at Dani for a moment, briefly thinking the older man had lost the plot, before a chuckle behind him made him turn and grin, "Lina... What the..."

Wagging her finger Eveline scooped Dahlia out of her set, holding her out toward Maverick, "Language Papa.... Hey..."

Shaking his head, the smile on his face Marquez wide, Dani stood up, his arms going around Evelina as she stepped toward him the second Maverick took Dahlia, "Hey? She turns up on the wrong side of the ocean and 'hey' is all she has to say!"

"Doesn't feel like the wrong side of the ocean," Speaking the word against Dani's lips, the kiss more important than worrying about the audience, Evelina sighed contentedly, the stress of the long flight with Dahlia more than worth it, "I missed you too much for another four days..."

"How did you even plan this without us knowing?" Politely waiting until the kiss was over, Maverick laughed, delighted to se his daughter, "How did you get in the paddock?"

"Did Livio know?" Dani queried, trying to work out how she'd pulled it off, his boss having mentioned the night before how much he was missing his daughter and granddaughter, a better actor than Dani had realised if he'd known he'd see them the next day.

"EVELINA MARIE SUPPO!"

Giggling as her father's voice boomed around the room, several people jumping at the unexpected sound, Evelina shook her head, "Nope, not him... Hello old man..."


	10. I need a favour...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but hopefully sweet

"Hey..." Pushing open the door of Maverick's private room Evelina grinned, the tough rider image completely ruined by the way he was making silly faces, and even sillier voices, at their daughter, "The old man was wondering if he could steal her for a bit?"

Sensing that Evelina had something she needed to tell him, instantly worrying that Valentino had been causing more problems, Maverick nodded, "Sure."

"Thank you..." Swooping in, no shame in how much he doted on his granddaughter, Livio left as quick as he arrived, barely acknowledging either of the other adults, focussing only on the soft Italian being directed at Dahlia.

"He's something else," Evelina chuckled, before biting her lip, "Have you got a sec?"

Nodding, Maverick gestured toward the sofa, taking a seat at the opposite end, "Everything ok? Nothing with Dahl?"

"No no," Evelina smiled, her tone of voice instantly reassuring him, "She's fine. Perfect. She was really good on the flight over."

"Good, I'm glad," Maverick chuckled, "Although, I'm not sure about you sneaking off across borders and oceans with my daughter...."

"Oh my god!" Clutching her hands to her face, shocked, but laughing, Evelina's eyes went wide, "I didn't even think about that... I broke the legal agreement..."

Giggling, Evelina's laugh infectious, Maverick shook his head, "I think it's forgivable when you were bringing her closer to me..."

"I'm lucky I didn't get arrested!"

Shaking his head, Maverick chuckled, "It's a private legal agreement Lina, you didn't breach a ruling from the European Court of Human Rights..."

"True," Clutching her side, the giggling giving her a stitch, Evelina shook her head, "Can you imagine my father's face if I had got myself arrested?!"

Maverick laughed, then winced, "I think both Dani and me would have had to hide from Livio forever..."

"At least one lifetime," Evelina shook her head, grateful the atmosphere between them was so relaxed, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about me and Dani?"

"Everything ok? It's not Vale is it?"

"No, no, everything is good," Evelina shrugged, trying not to be too happy, never wanting to hurt him in any way, "I need a favour, I was wondering if you minded if I had Dahlia on Thursday and you can have her Friday instead?"

"You've got a very serious tone for a simple request?" Maverick frowned, slightly concerned, "You sure everything is ok?"

"It's all good. You see, the thing is..."

*

"Hey old man..." Letting herself into Livio's office, the sight of her _tough as nails_ father lying on the small sofa, his granddaughter fast asleep on his chest, made her audibly aww, "She better sleep tonight Mr Routinebreaker..."

Stroking Dahlia's soft hair, Livio shrugged, "If she doesn't bring her to me. It'll be like old times if I lay on the sofa all night being used as a pillow by a little girl..."

"If only the world knew just how much of a big softie you really are..." Settling on the end of the sofa, half sitting on Livio's feet and ignoring the huff, Evelina smiled, "They all think you are so tough..."

"I'll fucking kill anyone who tells them different!" Livio chuckled, before rolling his eyes at Evelina's wagging finger, "She might learn some rude words, but at least she'll be able to fund college and university from the swear box!"

"Papa!" Evelina laughed, shaking her head, more affectionate than telling off, "You are incorrigible!"

"I always have been sweetheart," Livio poked out his tongue, more than a match for his daughter, "It's what your mother found so devestatingly attractive about me."

"Urgh," Wrinking her nose, Evelina shook her head, "Don't even go there old man."

"I can't help being a great catch..."

"Please stop listening to those girls on Instagram," Evelina rolled her eyes, her father's new friendship with Eric both baffling and amusing at the same time, "It aint the body they are after..."

"Pfft," Livio laughed, winking at her, enjoying her company, "So, what's new with you?"

"You've only been away for a few days," Shaking her head, Evelina sighed, "No time for anything groundbreaking... Although I do need a favour from you?"

"Oh yeah, how expensive is this favour?"

"Not expensive at all," Changing her mind, the original plan to tell her father, both her parents, absolutely nothing until the day, Evelina smiled, "It does require you to wear a tie on Thursday though..."

"Thursday?" Livio frowned, narrowing his eyes at his daughter, "When your grandparents come over and we go out for your late birthday dinner? Why does that need a tie?"

"We're not going for a late birthday dinner, that's why I need a favour..."

"Where are we going then?" Utterly confused, his parents flying in for a rare visit, Evelina's Irish grandparents also coming over with Ella to visit their great-granddaughter for the first time, "And what is the favour?"

"I need you to give me away... I'm not having a birthday party, I'm getting married..."


	11. Plans

"I'm not sure if I'll make Lina's birthday dinner thing on Thursday, I've been asked to do a shoot by a jeans company... I'll come for the drinks bit after though. Do you think she'll mind?"

Putting down his spoon, Lina walking Dahlia up and down the paddock to settle the youngster, Dani cursed internally, knowing this was the danger of doing things secretly, "I kinda need you to be there mate."

"I know, and normally I would... It's just," Eric shrugged, "You've got your new guy starting soon and it's work..."

Dani nodded, realising he had a choice, thankfully one made easier by Evelina's confession the previous night that she'd told Livio, lowering his voice to almost a whisper, "The thing is... It's not her birthday dinner... We're getting married so I'd really like you to be there."

"OH MY GOD!!"

"Ssshh!" Dani winced, heads turning in their direction all around the hospitality area, "We're keeping it quiet, only you, Maverick and Livio know."

"Oh my god!"

"So do you think you could postpone the shoot? I really would like you to be there," Dani smiled, their closeness in recent years something he treasured, almost unimaginable when they were teenagers and Eric was still bitter over his cycling career coming to a premature end, "I know Best Men aren't really a Spanish tradition, but I was hoping..."

"Oh. My. God."

"You've said that already!" Dani chuckled, Eric's jaw slowly inching up from where it had dropped, "You'll be there."

"Too fucking right I will!" Eric grinned, various things slotting into place, hushed conversations between his brother and Evelina making sense, "You sneaky fuckers!"

*

"Take a seat gents!"

Scanning the rows, running late for the safety briefing on account of having to stop Eric organising a stag do for their friends (on the basis the wedding was a secret!), Dani was relieved when Maverick nodded him over, one empty seat next to him which Dani quickly shuffled along the row into, "Thanks."

"No problem," Maverick smiled, "Did Dahlia settle?"

"Yeah," Dani nodded, chuckling, "After she'd given Lina a cracker of a nappy to change!"

"Nice," Maverick laughed, wrinkling his nose, the nappies his daughter was providing since she started cutting a tooth turning even the strongest of stomachs, "Lina told me about Thursday, I hope it all goes well."

"Thanks," Dani smiled, genuinely grateful, "Didn't she invite you, I thought she was going too?"

"She did," Maverick shrugged, not bitter, "It's not my place, and a tiny bit too soon. I wish you both well though, and I'll come and collect Dahlia whenever I'm needed, be it Thursday night or Friday morning. Just let me know."

"Thank you. I really appreciate you being like that, I know it means a lot to Lina."

"I just want her to be happy. If she's happy then it's good for Dahlia."

"If you've quite finished folks let's get this safety briefing underway."

*

"Well done Dani, don't mind if I join you on the podium?"

Shaking Livio's hand Dani grinned, "Not at all."

"Good," Livio nodded, having stood back whilst Dani celebrated his win with his team, and Evelina, "Well done son."

Caught by emotion, the words between them silent, Dani nodded, "Thanks."

"ONETWO!" Bounding over, arms going around both Dani and Livio, Marc grinned like a Cheshire Marquez, "You fucker Pedrosa, that win was mine until the last corner!"

"It was my week mate," Dani clapped Marc on the back, grateful that his teammate wasn't the stroppy type, "It's my week."

*

"Well done you..." Wrapping her arms around his neck, a few private moments grabbed before Dani had to go and speak to more media, Evelina sighed into the soft kiss, "You taste like champagne..."

Letting his hands slip down her back, coming to rest on her ass, Dani smiled wide, "You taste like victory... Every day..."

"You soppy git," Evelina chuckled, letting Dani pull them into another kiss, gentle and teasing, no leading given they were heading for the airport, "Go on, go see your press."

Resting their foreheads together, laughing at the face Evelina pulled, and tried to hide, as his sweaty forehead touched hers, "This is going to be the best week ever."

"I know, I can't wait for Thursday..." Evelina smiled, "I'm looking forward to being Mrs Pedrosa, even if it's not very traditional..."

"Well, we haven't done anything else the traditional way so why start now..."

"Good point well made," Kissing the end of his nose Evelina wriggled out of his grasp with a laugh, "Go on, go deal with the press Mr Winner and then we can go home."

*

 

"No."

"You have too!"

"No I don't, and I'm not."

"But you must!"

"I don't."

"You can't get married without a stag do."

Dani shook his head, regretting the decision to let Eric sit next to him whilst Evelina chatted to Livio two rows back, "It wouldn't be much of a stag do with just me and you..."

"You're telling Mama and Papa the day before so there will be me and Dad. And Livio..." Eric put on his best puppy dog face, "Please? What kind of best man would I be if I didn't organise a stag do for you?"

"No, I just want to get married quietly."

"It doesn't have to be a crazy night," Eric tried a new tactic, "We could just go for a few beers. Nothing rowdy."

"I've seen the photos of you and Livio with the bucking bronco," Dani shook his head, "No way."

"No way what?" Appearing next to them, making them both jump, Livio grinned, his slightly scary one, "What trouble are you trying to talk my rider into now Eric?"

"No trouble, I was just saying that he can't get married without a stag do."

"Your brother is right, it is a rite of passage..." Livio grinned at Dani's groan, "If you are telling some people the night before surely we boys can go for a few beers?"

"Exactly!" Eric nodded, his grin triumphant, "Us three, Papa, Raul, Denis?"

"I imagine Evelina will tell Alex," Livio went on, the two basically ignoring Dani's protests, "So that'll be Alex, Marc and Hector. Her cousin Gianni is bringing her grandparents over so him too..."

"Do I get any say in this?"

"No."

Groaning at the perfectly in sync answer Dani shook his head, knowing he had no escape.


	12. I Have News...

"Hey, I have news, and I need to ask you a quick favour," Grabbing Alex's arm at the luggage carousel, everyone tired and fed-up after the long flight, Evelina smiled, Dahlia fast asleep in her pram, "I need you to keep Eric in check on Wednesday night."

"Wednesday?" Alex frowned in confusion, looking to his brother and being further confused by the fact that Marc was also confused, "Your birthday thing is Thursday, no?"

"Well..." Evelina smiled, biting her lip, trying not to yell in excitement, "My birthday is the excuse for getting everyone together... Eric is planning on Wednesday night being Dani's stag night so I need someone sensible to keep him in check..."

"Stag? Ohmygod!" Wrapping Evelina in a hug, attracting a little bit of attention, enough people knowing about Marc's affair panic to make them all roll their eyes and look away, Alex grinned, "When's the wedding?"

"Thursday. You better be there..."

"With bells on!" Alex hugged her again, before letting Marc and Hector step in with congratulatory hugs of their own, "That's brilliant."

"Congratulations," Hector nodded, "No fuss is so classy, so Dani."

"It is," Evelina grinned, loving the fact she could finally show a bit of happiness and excitement, "We're telling Dani's parents and my Mum on Wednesday, my Dad, Eric and Denis already know. I think Dani is planning to tell Raul tonight."

"AH!" Marc chuckled, penny dropping, "That's why Livio went on the podium, and that's why Denis was hugging Dani this morning! It all makes sense now sneaky!"

"Well... Oh," All of their noses wrinkling as the smell hit them all at the same time, Evelina groaned, "Jeez Dahlia! For a kid that only drinks milk she can fairly stink out the place. I best go before we get barred! See you Thursday!"

*

Closing the zip on the bag Dani smiled, "That's me... Lina? You ok?"

"Erm..." Padding out of the en-suite, her face ashen, Evelina sat on the edge of the bed, "Oh fuck."

Moving the back, Dani sat next to her, voice laced with concern, "What's wrong?"

"We never used condoms when we first got together..."

"We didn't need too, you were already... Oh fuck... Are you saying? Already?"

"Yeah..." Evelina took the small white stick from her pocket, the blue cross gleaming bright, "I thought I was just late because everything is still getting back into sync after Dahlia..."

"I thought the midwife said that breastfeeding meant you couldn't get pregnant?"

"It meant it was unlikely, but only if you exclusively breastfed... We had to give Dahlia some bottles," Closing her eyes Evelina took a deep breath, "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" Dani chuckled, shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Oh babe, I'm about to get married, I have the most beautiful step-daughter in the world and now you are telling me I'm going to be a father... What is to be sorry about?"

"It's just so soon," Evelina bit her lip, "It's going to be tough. Dahlia will be so small, and then juggling two..."

Silencing her with a kiss, Dani shook his head as he pulled away, "I'm going to ask you one question, do you want to have this baby?"

"Of course I do, I just..."

Silencing her with another kiss, Dani pulled back, smile on his face, "We'll get a mother's help, or a nanny, or a housekeeper, or all three... Whatever we need we'll get, but we'll cope because it's what we do. We're a family, the only difference is that we'll have two bosses instead of just Dahlia..."

"I was worried you'd be cross," Evelina laughed nervously, "You are normally sensible..."

"Sensible?" Dani shook his head, laughing, "I basically stole another riders girlfriend, who also happened to be the daughter of the most scary boss in the paddock, and I delivered a baby on a bathroom floor... I think my sensible days are long behind me!"

"I love you Pedrosa," Evelina chuckled, leaning in for a kiss, Dani's lips soft on hers, "You need to go and tell your parents, assuming you still want to marry me tomorrow..."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away..." Dani pecked a kiss to her lips, "I love you Suppo."

"Go and speak to your parents... Make sure you tell your Mama she's welcome to the dress shop."

"I will," Dani frowned, "Are you sure about your plan to tell Ella?"

"Oh yeah," Evelina nodded, wicked grin on her face as she got up from the bed, slipping her feet into her ballet pumps, "I'm sure."

"It's your funeral..."

"I know how to deal with my mother! Can you believe that the next time you come back here we'll be married," Pulling Dani up, wrapping her arms around his waist, both of them a little nervous about breaking the news to the three remaining parents, Evelina smiled, "Sometimes I can't believe all of this, me and you, Dahlia, our wedding, our _baby_..."

"We don't do things by halves," Dani grinned, beyond delighted at the idea of being a father, Dahlia so special to him, but this special in a different way, "I'm so glad Livio took the wrong road that day..."

"Me too..."

*

"One more shop?" Evelina smiled at her mother, the afternoon having been spent trailing round shops, buying new clothes for her and Dahlia, and three pairs of shoes that she didn't really need, "Go on, just one more..."

Ella groaned, "I thought you hated shopping?"

"I do, but you'll love this shop..." Leading her mother through two alleys, the little bridal boutique off the main thoroughfare, Evelina kept the chit-chat going, mostly about Dahlia, until they were in front of the white door. Reaching for the bell she ignored Ella's enquiries, smiling when a voice came over the intercom, "Hi, it's Lina Suppo..."

Looking around, the shop front just brick with a white door, Ella sounded beyond confused, "What kind of shop is... Evelina?"

"Give the nice lady all your shopping bags," Evelina laughed, Ella's mouth open as she looked around at the wall of white and ivory dresses. Handing her bags to the same staff member, the early evening appointment having been arranged and them all forewarned, she stood in front of her mother, her voice soft as she watched Ella realise where they were and why, "I have some news..."

"When? Where? Details Evelina, I _need_ details..."

"I haven't had a half birthday since I was 11..."

"I don't see why..." Stuttering to a halt Ella clasped her hand to her mouth, stunned, but delighted, "No?"

"Yes," Evelina nodded, smiling as someone brought them a glass of champagne each, "So, they have a whole amazing selection of Mother of the Bride outfits for you to try... And Dani's Mama is coming as they have some lovely Mother of the Groom outfits... Then we're going to make sure the final adjustments to my outfit are just right..."

Ella's face light up, the question more a seeking of confirmation, "And tomorrow you'll marry Dani?"

"And tomorrow I'll marry Dani," Eyes tearing up, the emotion of everything sinking in, Evelina nodded, "That sound ok to you?"

"That sounds wonderful to me," Ella shook her head, the scolding soft and teary as she wrapped her daughter in a hug, "You'll be the death of me child!"

 

 


	13. See You Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've changed this chapter slightly by meshing this chapter and the next one. This chapter was supposed to be an outright funny chapter surrounding Dani's stag do, but it just didn't feel right. You will hear all of the antics that went on, but not today.

"Hi!" Dani yelled out as he opened his parent’s door, the smell of their house somehow so much like 'home' even though he'd left more than a decade ago, "It's just me..."

"Dani?" Coming out into the hallway, spotting the holdall her eldest had dumped on the floor, Basilia raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing to worry about Mama," Dani smiled kindly, stepping forward to give her a kiss on the cheek, "Is Papa here?"

"Yes, he's upstairs," Basilia leant over the wooden bannister, the white paint chipped and faded by bikes being balanced against it and bags thrown down next to it over the years, "Tonio! Dani is here!... You are ok? Lina and Dahlia?"

"We're all fine Mama, I promise," Dani smiled warmly, his belly bubbling with excitement, almost getting impatient as his father sauntered down the stairs, "Papa..."

"Dani, wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow?"

"I need to have a quick word with you both."

"Oh god," Basilia brought her hands to her face, her motherly instinct telling her Dani had news, "Are you injured?"

"No," Dani laughed softly, "It's about tomorrow..."

"Lina's birthday meal?" Antonio frowned, sharing a 'what's going on?' look with his wife, her clearly as clueless as him, "Spit it out Daniel, you are giving your mother tremors."

"Tomorrow isn't Lina's birthday meal," Dani paused, biting his lip, unable to stop the smile creeping onto his face, "Papa, you have to come to a shop with me to buy a special suit, and Mama, you have to go and meet Lina and Ella in a special shop... Because tomorrow is my wedding day..."

"Oh Daniel..." Her voice barely a whisper as tears instantly came to her eyes, the happiness on Dani's face mirrored on hers, Basilia wrapped her son in a warm hug, "Oh Daniel..."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Shaking his father's hand, his mother still wrapped around him, Dani smiled, the tiniest hint of nerves, desperately hoping his parents wouldn’t mind the non-involvement, "We just wanted everything quiet and calm. I know it might not be what you envisioned..."

"Oh no son," Antonio shook his head and nodded toward his wife, happy tears freely flowing down her face, "Your face is the picture of happiness your mother envisioned all along."

*

"Put it back Eric..." Dani sighed, Eric picking up another outrageous suit from the rail, "I'm not getting married in a sparkly jacket, therefore **you** are not standing next to me in a sparkly jacket..."

Rolling his eyes, mostly in jest, still convinced sequins _were_ a good idea, Eric picked up the suit Dani had already ordered for him, "I suppose charcoal grey isn't _too_ boring..."

"The more you annoy me the less money I'm putting behind the bar tonight..." Dani laughed at Eric's shocked double take, "Yes little brother, I will have a stag do with you, **however** , I'm **not** getting absolutely smashed, you will **not** put me on a train to anywhere and I **will** wake up tomorrow with both of my eyebrows... Deal?"

Eric nodded, triumphant, relieved that he didn't have to go through with the tentative plan of physically forcing Dani into a taxi, "Deal!"

*

“Lina?” Tentatively wandering into the small waiting room where Lina and and Ella were sat on a sumptuous cream sofa discussing the details for the next day Basilia felt a little like she was intruding, “Are you sure you don’t mind me being here?”

Shaking her head Evelina jumped up from the sofa, giving her mother-in-law-to-be a warm hug, “Of course not. I want you to be part of it all too, well as much a part as you can be with 24 hours’ notice…”

“Thank you.”

“No need for that, it’s Dani’s day too.”

“No, thank you for everything,” Wiping another tear, Lina and Ella both obviously having shed a few, Basilia smiled warmly, “You are the best thing that has ever happened to my son, I’ve never seen him as happy as he is today, so thank you.”

“For all the grief he’s got over me I’m amazed you don’t hate me,” Evelina shrugged, genuinely pleased to have a good relationship with Dani’s family, wondering if she’d have been as kind in their shoes, “I can’t imagine I’m what you expected for him.”

“All I ever wanted was my boys to be happy. Dani…” Basilia chuckled, “Dani never does anything the easy way! The bikes, the grief for moving to a tax haven… So I never expected his relationship, the big one, to be simple. He’s happy, and I can see that you love him as much as he loves you, so I’m happy.”

“Thank you…” Sharing another hug, tears rolling down both of their face, Evelina sniffed and stepped back, “Right… Do you want to get your outfits first or…? Should I just go and put it on?”

“YES!”

“Ok ok!” Laughing, the answer coming from both of the older women in unison, Evelina made her way to the dressing room, her dress on the hanger waiting to be worn, and hopefully approved of.

*

“Can I give you these please?”

Taking the velvet box from his son Antonio smiled, “Should I give them to Eric at some point?”

“At the very, _very_ , last minute,” Dani chuckled, his brother’s ability to lose things without even leaving a room the stuff of family legend.

“Good plan,” Pocketing the box Antonio frowned, “What are you not telling us?”

“What do you mean?” Turning back to the mirror, his ability to lie to his father almost non-existent, Dani fiddled with his tie, “I’ve told you everything now.”

“I’m not sure I believe that…” Looking up, Livio arriving with Raul and Lina’s Grandfather, having collected them both from the airport Antoni smiled, “I’ll get it out of you eventually!”

“I have no doubt!” Dani laughed, moving to shake Livio’s hand, before turning to his bosses’ father, his hand extended, “It’s lovely to meet you Mr Suppo.”

*

Standing in the middle of the room, her mother and Basilia both silent, Evelina smoothed the front of her dress, “What do you think? I know it’s quite simple, but…”

“It’s beautiful…” Biting her lip, emotion bubbling again, Ella wiped another tear from her face, “It’s absolutely beautiful Lina.”

Turning to the mirror, adjusting her necklace, Evelina caught Basilia’s eye, “Do you think Dani will like it?”

“Oh darling,” Basilia joined Ella in tears, “He’ll love it. You look beautiful.”

*

“Will I do?” Alone as the other men went to have tweaks made to their suits, Dani turned to Livio, the whisky they shop staff had given them already having a little effect on him, “Do you approve?”

Livio nodded, his suit identical to Dani’s, only his tie colour different, “I’ve always approved Dani.”

“I meant the suit… But thanks,” Dani took a deep breath, biting his lip, “This time tomorrow I’ll be a married man…”

Livio laughed softly, “Scary, isn’t it? Even when you love them it’s still scary.”

“Were you scared when you married Ella?”

“Fucking terrified,” Laughing at Dani’s giggle Livio shrugged, “Although I was marrying Ella… Just keep doing what you are doing and you and Lina will be fine.”

“Thank you for approving, it means so much to Lina…”

“Thank you for making my baby girl happy,” Livio tilted his head, “The warning still stands though… Hurt her…”

“I know,” Dani nodded, smiling, “I won’t ever. Lina and our family are everything to me.”

“Your family?” Livio frowned, used to Dani using ‘Lina and Dahlia’ as his phrasing, before smiling, Eric’s voice getting closer and closer, “Congratulations son.”

*

Dani                             So I’m in a pole dancing club…

Lina                              Ha! Eric is so predictable. Have fun.

Dani                             Eric just set Alex up with a private (clothed) dance, I think it’ll be the funniest part of the night.

Lina                              Poor Alex! Don’t let Eric bully him too much. Surprised Marc didn’t step in.

Dani                             It was Marc’s idea… Hector is keeping him in line.

Lina                              Oh god, this will end up all over the papers. Marquez & Pedrosa go pole dancing

Dani                             I think it’s expensive enough that isn’t going to be an issue. Where are you?

Lina                              At home. Mud pack on my face, mocktail in my hand and I’m stuffed full after we had the biggest takeaway ever seen. Alvaro is currently singing (I use the word loosely) Dahlia to sleep.

Dani                             Fancy swapping?

Dani                             I take that back – Alex’s face is not something I would want to miss!!

Dani                             And I’ve heard Alvaro sing before…

Lina                              Oh poor Alex!

Lina                              It does sound like we’ve got a cat trapped somewhere in the house…

Lina                              Take a photo :-D

Dani                             What happened to poor Alex?

Lina                              Just take the photo Pedrosa!

Dani                             Img.pic

Lina                              Oh god, his face is so red! Poor boy! Emilio Alzamora will kill your brother

Dani                             It’s funny enough to be worth it!

Dani                             I think your Dad might know about the baby… I said “Lina and our family…” instead of “Lina and Dahlia” – do you think he’ll have picked up on that?

Lina                              100%. He misses nothing.

Dani                             Sorry.

Lina                              Don’t be daft. It’s not like you put it on a billboard or anything.

Dani                             True. Right apparently if I don’t put my phone away it’s getting confiscated… I love you. See you tomorrow x

Lina                              I love you too. See you at the altar xx

*

Lina                              Please remember that you are my father. No bucking broncos. No Instagram photos. No being Eric’s bestie when Eric does stupid stuff! Love you Old Man, see you tomorrow x

*

Lina                              Thank you for the card. I know things didn’t work out how you wanted, and I truly am sorry you got hurt. Thank you for everything. Dahlia is incredibly lucky to have you as her father. I hope your date went well tonight. Happiness will find you, I’m sure of that. X

*

Lina                              Do not let Dani buy a billboard… Under any circumstances.

Lina                              And enjoy your dance ;-) See you tomorrow x

*

Sitting on the edge of the bed, face mask washed off, pyjamas on Evelina put her hand into Dahlia’s cot, stroking a gentle finger over her sleeping daughter’s face, before taking a quick photo, Dahlia clinging onto the teddy bought for her by Dani.

@suppolina              Preparing for a big day tomorrow. Sleeping soundly knowing she’s loved. She’s the second luckiest girl in the world. The luckiest is me. Somehow everything works out in the end x


	14. Proudest Man In The City (Part1)

“Evelina?” Livio knocked on the door, a trusty roll with bacon in his hand, “Do you want some breakfast kiddo?”

Lifting her head from the toilet, morning sickness deciding this was the week to really kick in, Evelina retched, “No!”

“I’ll take that as a yes then…” Pushing open the door Livio put the roll on the bedside cabinet and padded toward the en-suite, “You alive in there?”

“Barely.”

“I brought you some orange juice…”

“I don’t like orange juice.”

“Well you did when you were pregnant with Dahlia so…”

“You miss nothing you,” Evelina laughed weakly, sitting up against the wall, fancy wedding underwear covered by her trusty fluffy dressing gown, “I’m decent if you want to come in.”

“Christ you look rough…” Ducking the swipe from his daughter Livio perched on the edge of bath, look of concern on his face as he handed his baby girl a glass of juice, “You ok?”

“Morning sickness, as you know…”

“I guessed,” Livio smiled, not too widely, worried how Evelina was feeling about it, “Happy?”

“Yeah, when I’m not chucking up, or panicking about how the fuck I’ll cope I’m happy.”

“Language,” Livio scolded, sliding down onto the floor as he steadfastly ignored Evelina’s low chuckle and comment about her age, “You’ll just have to let people help. Travel when Dani travels instead of a day or two later, eat in hospitality instead of micro-managing Dahlia’s diet…”

“I do not micro-manage her diet!” Evelina huffed, shaking her head, “Not allowing Esperanza to feed my three-month-old daughter chocolate cake is not _micro-managing_ …”

“I know,” Livio laughed, ducking another well-aimed slap, “Your face was quite funny though.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with _Hashtag Eric_ …” Looking at her father, hoping for any clues, Evelina tilted her head, “Did he behave last night?”

“Dani got home in one piece, that is all I am telling you…”

“You are supposed to be on my side,” Mock huffing Evelina sighed, able to tell from his face that Dani had indeed made it home in one piece, laughing as her belly rumbled she looked up at him hopefully, “Did you make bacon?”

“It’s on the bedside cabinet.”

“Love you old man,” Scrambling up from the floor, her belly rumbling painfully, Evelina laughed as she moved back into the bedroom, “We do have plates you know!”

*

“Daniel! Eric! Your breakfast is getting cold!” Laughing at the grumbles as the boys tumbled out of the childhood bedroom, no actual need for them to share since the room that had once stored bikes, spare parts and tools had been reclaimed as a spare bedroom, Basilia shook her head, fond memories flooding back as they laughed at something that had happened the night before, “Good night?”

“Can’t tell you Mama, boys secrets,” Swiping a slice of toast from the plate still in his mother’s hand Eric landed a cheeky kiss on her cheek before sitting down, “Where is Papa?”

“I think you broke your Papa with the late night sherry…” Rolling her eyes Basilia offered the plate to Dani, “Toast? Omelette is almost ready. Tomato and cheese, your old favourite.”

“Thank you Mama,” Dani smiled, aware of the emotion of the day for his mother, his own nerves strangely gone, everything just falling into place nicely, “And we had a great night, thank you.”

“Do I get an omelette?” Eric batted his eyelashes, giving his mother his best smile, “With cheese and ham?”

“Is it your wedding day?” Basilia poked her tongue out at her youngest son, amused at his crestfallen face, “Then enjoy your toast…”

“He’s always been your favourite,” Mock sniffing Eric cracked, giggling at the dramatic roll of his mother’s eyes, “I could always make some boiled eggs….”

“ **NO!** You stay out of my kitchen Eric Pedrosa Ramal!” Basilia shook her head, slapping Eric around the ear as she passed, muttering about still occasionally being able to smell burning, “Antonio! Get your lazy arse down here! It is your son’s wedding day!”

“Mama said _arse_ ,” Eric giggled, breaking Dani, both of them ending up with their heads on the table, shoulders shaking in laughter, beyond amused by their father’s hungover grumbling, Basilia giving him a bollocking for everything from his hair to his mismatched socks, “You should get married more often.”

*

“So… What do you think?” Coming through the doorway, her mother in tears behind her, Evelina looked to Livio for reassurance, “Will I do?”

Shaking his head, desperately fighting back a tear, Livio held open his arms, the macho image dissolving in an instant around his daughter, “Oh sweetheart… You’ll more than _do_ … Mama! Come and see your beautiful granddaughter…”

“We did good,” Ella nodded toward Evelina, Dahlia in her arms, the tot clad in an ivory lace dress, the bride crossing the room and embracing her grandmother, the pair chatting in excited Italian, “Somehow despite having us as parents she’s made it. Happy, secure, a good mother to this one, and the next one…”

Raising an eyebrow Livio shook his head, his arm going around his former wife, “I’m neither confirming nor denying anything… But yeah, we did good… It seems like yesterday she was this size…”

“It does,” Sighing wistfully as Livio tickled Dahlia’s chin, Ella bit her lip, “I worried you know… The divorce, the fighting, the travelling and then Alvaro, she was so heartbroken… When she met Maverick and got pregnant I worried…”

Putting his hands in his pockets with a sigh Livio chuckled, “When she met Maverick and got pregnant I fumed… I worried, but I fumed mostly.”

“I know… I could tell the night I met him, when I invited him to the bar, you twitched every time he laid a hand on her…” Ella looked up at him, smile on her face, “You’ve never twitched at Dani?”

Shaking his head, Livio narrowed his eyes, “I think Pedrosa caught me out… I trusted him. Always did. I wasn’t really expecting him to embroil my daughter in a media shit-storm…”

“Erm, that will be one Euro in the swear box for Nonno…” Wandering back over, unseen by her parents, Evelina wagged her finger, “Don’t you be teaching my daughter bad words old man…”

Rolling his eyes as Evelina and Ella laughed, Livio sighed, “Very droll Evelina… That sounds like the cars… Ready to get the show on the road?”

“As I’ll ever be…”

*

“Nervous?” Greeting his teammate with a handshake and a hug Marc chuckled at Dani’s shake of the head, “It really looks like it!”

“Leave him alone Marc,” Alex shook his head, greeting Dani with a smile, a handshake and a wink, “You know I’m only here to object right?”

“Yeah,” Dani giggled, relaxing a bit, “I know, I’ve got my eye on you Marquez.”

“I’ll sit on him,” Shaking Dani’s hand, Hector momentarily silenced both brothers, before the room filled with laughter, the foursome joined by Eric, standing in the doorway passing time and calming Dani’s nerves that were growing as the clock ticked closer to the time Evelina was due to arrive.

*

“So, as your father…” Livio laughed, shaking his head, “Don’t groan Evelina, you know I have to say it… As your father it’s my job to say, one last time, if you don’t want to do this, if you’ve changed your mind then now is the time to say it…”

Sat next to Livio in the back of the beautiful old car, enjoying the thirty-minute drive to the small town hall, Evelina smiled, a tear in her eye, “I think it’s a bit late now, don’t you?”

“No,” Shaking his head, more firmly, fully convinced in his daughter’s happiness, but duty-bound to double check, Livio took her hand, “It’s never too late. If you change your mind then you come home, ok?”

Nodding, blinking to try and prevent tears ruining the make-up carefully applied by the slightly crazy, but wonderfully talented girl she’d hired, Evelina rested her head on Livio’s shoulder, “Thank you. For everything. For Alvaro, for Maverick, for supporting me and Dani, for being the best Nonno Dahlia could wish for… For never changing from being you, no matter how far away you were or I was.”

“I’m your father, nothing will ever change that…” Squeezing her hand lightly, a gesture he used to use if she was upset while he was driving, Livio felt his voice catch, “I’m incredibly proud of you, I don’t think I say that enough… You’ve done things your own way, carved your own path and, although admittedly I haven’t always agreed with you, I have always been very proud of that.”

Shaking her head Evelina wiped a tear with the hankie her grandmother had insisted she take, “Don’t ruin my make up old man, Dani might run away!”

“Dani would never run away, that man loves you,” Wrinkling his nose, cheeky smirk appearing on his face, Livio frowned, “I’m not quite sure why, but… Hey! No violence on your wedding day! I love you kiddo.”

“I love you too Papa,” Taking a deep shaky breath Evelina nodded toward the building they were nearing, “We’re here…”

“And we’re ten minutes late… Let’s go put poor Dani out of his misery… Or maybe start it, hey! What did I tell you about the violence!” Laughing hard, making Evelina laugh loud, an image captured by the photographer waiting as he opened the door and helped his daughter out, the proudest man in the city, until the door opened and Dani caught sight of his wife-to-be and relegated him to second place.

 


	15. Proudest Man In The City (Part2)

Turning to look up the aisle as the heavy wooden doors opened and the pianist started to play Dani couldn't keep the grin from his face. The butterflies in his stomach evaporated as soon as he caught Evelina's eye, the thin lace of her veil doing nothing to prevent them catching each others gaze. Looking down at her dress, the intricate detailing on her veil balanced out by the beautiful simplicity of her ivory dress, a simple empire shape with sweetheart neckline, a thin sparkly belt under her bust the only detailing, Dani smiled inside, the perfect needlework on the dress reassuring him that Evelina hadn't skimped, she'd seen the dress that was her and had bought it, regardless of cost.

On Livio's arm, gripping her simple bouquet of purple tulips tight, Evelina felt the tears in her eyes dissolve, only feeling happiness as she stepped ever closer to Dani, him focussed entirely on her, ignoring Eric's chit-chat, both of them lost in their own little world.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You made it then?"

"Yeah just about. Sorry I'm a bit late."

"I didn't even notice..." Dani nodded at Livio, taking the older man's hand and accepting the firm shake, smiling as, for the first time, there was no bone crushing involved, "Thank you."

"Take care of them," Turning to his daughter Livio picked up the edges of the veil, folding the front of it back with a proud smile as he leant in to give her a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck kiddo."

"Thank you old man," Adjusting her veil as the celebrant waited for them nodded, Dani's silent _'Are you ready?'_ her cue to slip her hand into his as they turned to face the man who'd commit them to each other for life.

"Good afternoon everyone..."

*

"Daniel Pedrosa Ramal, do you take Evelina Marie Suppo to be your wife, to love her, to respect her, to protect her, abandoning all others and dedicating yourself only to her?"

"Si..."

"Evelina Marie Suppo, do you take Daniel Pedrosa Ramal to be your husband, to love him, to respect him, to protect him, abandoning all others and dedicating yourself only to him?"

"I do..."

*

"Everyone take a balloon!" Picking up her balloon, and handing Dani his, Evelina turned to their assembled guests, "Now no-one will get lost as we go for a little walk..."

Looking down at her killer heels Ella eyed her daughter suspiciously, "A walk?"

"It's not far... It's a place you know well..." Taking Dani's hand, Dahlia cocooned in his arms, Evelina grinned, "Just follow the balloons..."

*

"So, _wife_ , how are you today?" Dani laughed, loving the way Evelina chuckled at his use of the word wife.

"Well, _husband_ , I've had a pretty good day so far, to be honest."

"What a coincidence! So have I..."

"Well that is a coincidence!" Shaking her head Evelina leant in to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Right turn everyone!"

*

"What do you think?...." Turning to her parents as she and Dani stopped outside of an old hotel, Evelina smiled, emotion slightly grabbing her once again, "Remember this place?"

"Oh Evelina..." Nodding, tears welling in her eyes, the old hotel opposite their old house holding a plethora of memories for the trio, Ella smiled, "You learned to swim in the pool here..."

"Yep. And I had my fifth birthday party here..." Evelina let her parents pull her into a three way hug, "We had lots of good memories here, I thought it was time for another one..."

Kissing Evelina's head, then Ella's, Livio swallowed back the lump in his throat, tainting their favourite place by using it as the handover place when things got tense for the couple post-divorce one of his biggest regrets, "It's a beautiful idea."

"And believe it or not, Dani's parents had their wedding reception here!"

*

"Ladies and gentlemen, could I have your attention please?" Tapping on his glass with a knife Livio stood up, the forty or so assembled guests quickly hushing, "Now, there are not usually speeches at Spanish weddings, however my daughter is half Italian and half Irish, who just happens to have grown up in Spain... She's sort of a hybrid kind-of kid..."

"Papa!" Shaking her head, smile fixed in place, Evelina mock admonished her father.

"That means that not only am I _allowed_ to stand up here and share some stories about Evelina as a child, but it means that I am **duty-bound** to do so... Firstly I want to thank you all for being here, it makes my heart burst with happiness that everyone my daughter, and my new son-in-law, want to share their day with has made it, despite the lack of notice..." Raising an eyebrow at Dani and Evelina, Livio chuckled, shrugging his shoulders, "Don't look so scared Dani, doing it the sneaky way means the bill is your problem rather than mine.... Do drink up everyone, plenty to go around!"

Picking up his glass Dani pulled a mock scared face, the room chuckling along, enjoying the cameraderie between the two most important men in Evelina's life.

"As Evelina is my only child I've often thought about this day, about how I'd feel, about how she'd look and about how many packets of tissues Ella would get through... When Evelina was seven she told me she was going to marry Prince Felipe, because then she would get to be Queen and someone else could do all of the cooking and the cleaning... However she then came back to me three days later and informed me that Felipe would just have to find someone else because Queen's are not allowed to ride motorbikes...."

"Oh Papa..." Cringing with embarassment, the memory of her indignant rant coming back to her like it had just been a few days before, Evelina rested her head on Dani's shoulder.

"Over the years she completely forgot about her plan, she was too busy swimming or riding motorbikes or doing something that I would inevitably not approve of. However, watching her grow I have never been anything, but proud of my little girl. You see, I've always been a stubborn man," Livio wagged his finger at the giggles of the guests, "Watch it... When she was younger Evelina wasn't the most confident child, friends around her would take advantage of her good nature and as a parent that was something that worried me. However, with the support of good friends, like Samantha, and Sofia.... And Dani... She grew into herself. Sometimes that meant we clashed, and sometimes I selfishly disliked it when that sense of strength and determination took her travelling, or to live in London, but, it is something that has made me incredibly proud every single day. Today especially, Evelina, you look beautiful. I am incredibly proud of you... No tears darling..... You have fought hard, and taken some horrible hits to get here today. You are a wonderful daughter, a wonderful mother to Dahlia and Dani is a very lucky man because I have no doubt you'll be an equally wonderful wife... I love you ery much, and I am very proud of you... Ladies and gentlemen will you please charge your glasses and join with me in a toast..."

Raising his glass Livio turned toward Evelina and Dani, "To the first day of many. To many, many years of health and happiness. To both of you. To the Bride and Groom!"

 


	16. Proudest Man In The City (Part3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I found this chapter really hard. That's the reason there will be 4 wedding parts and not just 3.
> 
> I hope it comes across ok x

His hands shaking slightly as he stood up, Dani smiled at the rapturous applause, led by Eric, taking a drink to calm himself before making his speech.

“Thank you. I’m not going to take up too much of your time, I just have a few people to thank, and as Livio kindly pointed out that I’m footing the bill today I’m going to make sure you’ve all got time to eat everything!”

Taking another drink, just a small sip, something he’d read online when researching his speech, Dani smiled toward his in-laws, “Firstly I’d like to thank you all for coming. I realise we didn’t do things the traditional way with lots of planning so we’re both delighted and grateful you are all here. … Livio and Ella, I cannot thank you enough for the support you have given us over the past months. Without it I dread to think we’d be. I’d particularly like to say thank you to Ella, for looking after Lina at various points when I’ve not been able to be here, and I’d particularly like to say thank you to Livio for… Well, not killing me mostly…”

Lifting his glass again, nodding at Livio’s deep chuckle, Dani took a deep breath, before looking toward his own parents, “I have a lot of things to be grateful to my parents for. Not only have you been supportive recently to myself and Lina, and amazing step-grandparents to Dahlia, but you’ve been a tower of strength for me throughout my life. Whether it was when Marco Elias was picking on me at school, or when I was rejected from a team for being too small, when I was a child I knew that no matter what happened I would be loved and supported. Many riders in the paddock find that the greatest pressure they have comes from their own parents and I truly feel blessed that I can say, hand on heart, I’ve never been in that position. From day one you have supported my passion and my dreams, you’ve sold cars to finance trips and cancelled holidays or days off to take me to yet another race track, often in the arse end of nowhere, just to give me one more try… When I moved up to riding in the championship the pressures on me changed, and they changed on you too. We were no longer scrambling about looking for finance or sponsors, which was fantastic, but the age old problem of my injuries were still there…”

Pausing for a second, Dani handed his mother a tissue, giving her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, a collective ‘aww’ going around the room, “You’ve sat in more hospital waiting rooms than I care to remember… You’ve changed more dressings than many nurses, and you’ve helped me with dressing or washing or eating at ages where children should have long since become independent… I don’t think I ever truly, _truly,_ appreciated how horrific each and every one of those moments must have been for you until Dahlia was in theatre… As I sat there praying with every ounce of strength I had for my little step-daughter I suddenly realised how many times you’d been in that seat, praying for your little boy…” Swallowing back a tear, Dani took a shaky breath, genuine emotion pouring from him, “Thank you. Thank you for never begrudging it. Thank you for never trying to steer me in another direction. Thank you for never making it harder for me to follow my dreams, even on the days when you fear those dreams will bring your very worst nightmare. Thank you.”

Stopping for a moment to hug his mother, Basilia in floods of tears, Dani smiled through tears, “Thank you Mama…”

Standing to shake Antonio’s hand Dani nodded, the two men never quite as emotional with each other, “Thank you Papa.”

“I also have to say thank you to my brother Eric. Thank you for not grumbling too much when my career got in the way of things. Thank you for not hating me when your career didn’t work out the way you wanted right at the time it seemed mine would… Thank you for stepping in whenever I needed someone by my side… And thank you for resisting the temptation to shave off my eyebrows last night, I **know** how hard that must have been for you!”

Having another sip of wine, acknowledging Eric’s thumbs up, Dani turned to Evelina, giving her a wide grin, “So… A lot of years ago I met a girl… She was a bit crazy, she’d often be found on the roof of buildings hiding from her father…” Dani smiled, fond memories coming back to him, “I can look back on my life and from around the age of 17 or 18 I can remember Lina being a part of special occasions. My titles, she was there. Special birthdays, she was there. Sad moments, she was there. She was one of those people who was just a part of your life… She’s one of the people who can tell the story about the time I was sick on a bouncy castle… Sorry Alberto…”

“So Lina was a part of my life for a long time, then for a while she wasn’t, but she came back and I was delighted to have my friend back… Then, as you are all aware, I realised that I didn’t want to be her friend… And things weren’t easy. We didn’t do things in a way a lot of people approve of, and along the way I’ve had lots of regrets. Lots of times I’ve thought ‘ _I wish I had done this…’_ and sometimes _‘I wish I hadn’t said or done that…’_ but standing here today I can say, hand on heart,” Lifting his hand to his chest, his eyes locked on Evelina, her eyes glassy with tears again, Dani nodded, biting back a tear, “I don’t regret a single moment now… I’ve had a lot of success in my life. I’ve had the privilege of doing the job I’ve always wanted to do, that people world wide would give anything for, and I always thought that nothing could beat the feeling of standing on the top step of the podium… But some things can… Waking up in the morning next to you. Getting up for breakfast and listening to you chatting to Dahlia. Knowing when I leave that you will be there when I get home… All better. By a margin that no race has ever been won by… It’s clichéd and sappy and a million other things, but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me… To be your husband, and Dahlia’s step-father and…” Pausing, then grinning as Evelina nodded, permission to share granted, “And father to our child is the most amazing feeling in the world. You made that possible, you shared it with me and allowed me to have it and I’m grateful. I’m grateful, and happy, and proud, and excited about the future and I love you. Thank you, for making me the happiest, and proudest man in the city. Please raise your glasses everyone, to Evelina, my beautiful wife…”


	17. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very much a nothing chapter. Simply a way to get me past the bit I can no longer write.
> 
> I had planned to write Evelina's speech. Somehow I just can't. Due to the way life has gone this year I have struggled to write Dani and Lina's happy ending, but I was resolute that I wasn't breaking them.
> 
> So this chapter is set 6 weeks after the wedding. From now on it will be chapters in epilogue style. One off chapters telling their story until I'm happy you know all of their happy ending. 
> 
> I'm sorry it's not what was planned or expected. I don't know why this story more than any other became so hard. I think it might be Dani's never give up attitude, it's a bit hard to write "everything will be ok in the end" at the moment because I know now, in the worst possible way, that that's not true.
> 
> I hope this doesnt' destroy the story too much for you xx

“Hi,” Opening the door to Maverick, Evelina stepped back, ignoring his chuckle at her eating yet another orange ice lolly, “How are you?”

Scooping Dahlia out of her playpen the second he entered the lounge, Maverick grinned, “Good. You?”

“Yeah good. Had a scan yesterday, all is well.”

Smiling, genuinely pleased for Evelina and Dani, Maverick put Dahlia back down, the youngster going back to her mission to roll onto her belly, Maverick turned to Evelina, nerves written all over his face, “Can we have a quick chat before I take her?”

“Sure,” Evelina frowned, concerned by the seriousness of Maverick’s tone, “Everything ok?”

Nodding, Maverick moved to the sofa, Evelina moving next to him, “It’s about Dahlia’s christening… Well not just her christening, but more than, but mostly her christening.”

“Ok,” Narrowing her eyes, Maverick twitching, Evelina smiled, “Have you met someone?”

“Yeah,” Relief at the secret being out, and Evelina looking more ‘give me the gossip’ than ‘what the fuck’, Maverick grinned, “She’s Italian, she rides, and I really like her…”

“I’ll go get us a drink and you can tell me all about her…”

*

“Ssh…” His finger held up to his lips, Maverick opened the door, Kiara frowning in confusion, “She’s asleep…”

Nodding, coming into the house and dumping her bag on the floor, the young Italian woman moved to peer into the crib next to the sofa, “Aww she looks so peaceful.”

“She is for now,” Voice still a low whisper, Maverick wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss, looking forward to three days at home with his two favourite people, “I told Evelina about us.”

Nervous about the other woman’s reaction, Kiara stepped back, her hands on Maverick’s waist, “And?”

“She laughed, reminded me that she is married too, and pregnant by, someone else,” Maverick chuckled, wincing as he held his breath to see if the noise disturbed Dahlia, before going on as she didn’t stir, “Then she said you were of course welcome to the Christening and we’ve to let her know if we need to change any of my days to fit in your races.”

“She sounds nice,” Kiara wrapped her arms tighter around Maverick’s waist, this the biggest step of their relationship, Maverick trusting her to meet his daughter a huge deal for him, “When do I get a cuddle from the cute one then?”

“Pfft…” Prodding Kiara’s sides, reminding her to stay quiet, Maverick laughed as he wrapped her in a hug, grateful things had, as his mother had told him they would, got better.

*

“Happy anniversary…” Holding out the small box, Dani giggled at Evelina’s confused look, before jokingly clutching his hand to his heart, “You forgot our six-week wedding anniversary? I’m wounded…”

Shaking her head, the goofy side of Dani one she’d never tire of seeing, Evelina opened the box, frowning at the folded up piece of paper inside, “What is this?”

“Open it and you’ll see…”

Taking out the small square of paper, Evelina frowned, the paper basically a printed bank statement, “I don’t… What is this?”

“I transferred some money,” Pointing to one line, Dani watched Evelina’s face as the penny dropped.

Biting her lip, tears springing to her eyes, Evelina reached out to cup his face, “You paid my father back.”

“I did,” Dani pulled Evelina toward him, their mouths only inches apart, her belly (growing quicker due to the closeness of the pregnancies) touching his, “So now we are debt free…”

“And this is one hundred percent our home…” Evelina closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against Dani’s, “This has been a crazy year… Thank you for everything.”

“No need for thanks, that’s what husbands are for.”


	18. Marquez Nanny Service

“Right…” Looking into the carrycot, a sense of foreboding in his stomach, Alex smiled fondly at the little girl looking back up at him, “You just snuggle back down and Mama will be back soon.”

*

_Ten Minutes Previously_

“Lina?”

Looking up from the sofa Evelina’s concern was instant, Dani hobbling, “Babe?”

“I think I need to go back to Clinica Mobile…” Putting his hand on the kitchen counter, Dani cursed his luck with injuries, “They checked my ankle and everything, but something feels crunchy…”

Jumping up from the sofa as quickly as her pregnant belly allowed, Evelina grabbed her phone, dialling Livio’s number, cursing as it rang and rang and rang, “You brother and my father have gone out again…”

“I’ll go myself…” Pulling on his hoodie, his FP1 crash coming back to haunt him massively, Dani grimaced, pain streaking through him.

Dialling Maverick, before remembering his plans, Evelina grabbed her jacket, "You will not. Wait there, I'll be back in a minute."

*

“Sorry, I know it’s late…”

Stretching, his evening spent sprawled on the sofa watching a film with his brother, Marc frowned, “Everything ok.”

“Is Alex there?” Evelina poked her head around the door, Dahlia in her pram at the bottom of the motorhome steps, nervous smile on her face as she locked eyes with the younger Marquez, “I need a really huge favour…”

*

“What do you reckon it tastes like?” Marc looked at the bottle in curiosity, Dahlia’s bottle of milk sitting in a bowl of hot water to warm up, “Do you reckon it just tastes like normal milk?”

Jiggling Dahlia on his knee, the petted lip on the tot making him pray the bottle warmed up quickly, Alex curled his mouth, the idea of tasting the milk unpleasant, “No idea… Probably.”

“Do you think….” Marc blushed bright red, shaking his head, trying to rid the thought from his brain, “I won’t finish that sentence.”

Curious eyes on his brother as he reached for the bottle, wiping the wet sides on his jeans, wondering how Evelina managed to use a towel and hold the wriggly baby, Alex nudged his shoulder, “Tell… Go on… She’s too little to tell on you…”

“I was just wonder if any ever comes out…” Having the manners to blush furiously, Marc shrugged, “You know… When Dani and Lina… If Dani… Do you think any milk ever...”

Closing his eyes, Alex wrinkled his face, his lips pursing in distaste, “Marc!”

“Sorry! I did say I shouldn’t finish it!”

Settling Dahlia in the crook of his elbow and teasing her lip with the bottle until she eagerly took it into her mouth, Alex giggled, “Wonder if that’s why Dani had a sore eye last week…”

“Alex!!!”

*

“Oh my god!”

“Fucking hell!”

“Urgh…”

“Jesus…”

Pulling his necktube up around his nose and mouth, Alex retched, his eyes watering, “Ready?”

“You are the babysitter…” Sitting back on his heels, shaking his head, Marc covered his mouth with his hand, ready to vomit, “You are on your own…”

Thrusting the nappy bag at his brother, Alex almost pleaded, “Just hold that open so I can put the nappy in it…”

“Hurry up,” Marc wrinkled his nose, the stench unreal given the tiny size of the person it was coming from, “Bloody hell.”

Putting his fingers on the tabs of Dahlia’s nappy, the decision to wait until Evelina came back out of the window as they realised they couldn’t leave the tot in such an obviously full nappy, Alex winced as he pulled them open, his stomach threatening to empty its contents as he revealed the full horror, “Oh my god… It’s _everywhere_ … How, Dahlia? How? You only drink milk! Urgh… Pass me those wipes. All of them.”

*

“Sssh…”

“Sssh!”

“Sssh!”

Ducking the cushion launched in his direction, Hector opened his mouth to speak, before another cushion hit him square in the face, “Hey!”

“Sssh….” Pointing frantically to the pram, Marc held his breath, Alex holding another cushion in front of his face, the pair of them praying Dahlia would stay asleep, “Sleeping baby.”

Peering into the pram, Hector smiled, before moving over to the sofa, settling himself, heavily, on Marc’s lap, smirking at the way the younger man couldn’t even loudly protest, “One of your one night stands come back to haunt you Alex?”

“Very funny,” Holding up his middle finger, Alex grimaced as Jose Luis came bounding through the door, slamming it shut behind him, the tiny wail emitting from the pram instantly, “Does no-one come in here quietly?”

“Sorry…” Jose Luis looked in to Dahlia’s carrycot, gently rocking the handle of the pram, “Sssh… Where have we acquired a baby from the night before quali?”

“Dani is at Clinica Mobile,” Sighing as Dahlia’s wail got louder, Alex pushed himself off the sofa, scooping the youngster from her pram, Hector and Jose Luis bursting out laughing at the sight of the little girl swathed in a #73 t-shirt, “Hey, hey, come on you… Sssh ssh…”

*

Rapping lightly on the door, feeling guilty about how long she’d been away, Evelina opened it as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb anyone. Stepping into the motorhome she bit her lip at the cuteness in front of her. Taking in the image she couldn’t help internally ‘awwing’; Alex asleep on his back on the sofa, Dahlia fast asleep on his chest, her favourite blanket draped over her, one little hand escaping out fingers wrapped around Marc’s finger, him asleep on the other sofa, his hand stretched over to reach her.

*

@suppolina

| 

 

| 

_Img.pic_ Would highly recommend the Marquez Nanny Service… Thank you @alexmarquez73 and @marcmarquez93 for your help tonight. Dahlia had a lovely time with two of her favourite uncles xx  
  
---|---|---  
  
 

 


	19. Our New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Again, sorry for the delay!

“Quick! Come quick! Mav! Dani!”

Flying into the lounge, almost breaking his neck on the stairs, he and Maverick building a new bed in Dahlia's room after the tot mastered climbing from her cot, Dani grabbed Evelina’s hospital bag, his voice almost a chant, “Mack will take Dahlia. Alex will call Livio. I’ll take you to the hospital and I’ve got a watch on to time the contractions…”

“No,” Evelina shook her head, pointing to the other side of the room, “Look…”

His heart racing, able to hear his blood whooshing through his veins, Dani almost broke his neck spinning around, skidding to a halt as his pulse began to slow, “What is..”

“Is she _walking_?” Maverick stepped past Dani, dropping down to his knees and clapping his hands, “Dahlia! Come on, come to Papa…”

Catching his breath as he watched Dahlia frown as she held her hands out to steady herself as she moved one wobbly leg in front of her, pausing for a moment before moving the next leg, each movement getting slightly more graceful until she was cackling with laughter as Maverick scooped her up with a cheer, “Jesus Christ Lina, you gave me heart failure!”

“Sorry,” Evelina laughed, turning away from Dahlia and Maverick and instantly feeling guilty at the look of fear in Dani’s eyes, patting her six-month pregnant stomach “We’ve got ages yet…”

“We thought we had ages with this one,” Setting Dahlia back down on the floor, the tot heading for Dani’s feet, Maverick shook his head, his tone slightly more reproachful than Dani’s, “You gave us a real fright.”

“Ah, sorry,” Evelina nodded, getting it, “I just didn’t want you to miss it…”

“Just add a ‘to see Dahlia’ onto the sentence, yeah?” Dani smiled at the slightly guilty nod, before he leant down and lifted Dahlia up, “How did you get here? Did you walk? Did you? Well done clever girl!”

*

“What about Jax?”

Lounging on one sofa, Evelina on the other, both making the most of a quiet day off whilst Dahlia was visiting her grandparents with Maverick, Dani looked up from his kindle, “Maybe… What about Artur?”

“Artur?” Evelina screwed up her nose, the as-yet-unnamed child choosing that moment to kick her diaphragm with its eight-month formed foot, “We might as well call him Brian and be done with it…”

Dani laughed, Evelina’s snappy lack of manners actually amusing him, “We’re not calling him, or her, Brian…”

“Come on, you’ve been pretty brave with girl’s name choices so why are you picking only boring boys names?” Evelina snorted in laughter, “I mean, who would even call their baby _Raul_?”

“Erm, Maria and Jose?”

“Oh,” Remembering Raul with a start, and realising why Dani may have suggested calling their potential son after him, Evelina had the grace to go bright red, “Oh yeah… Sorry…”

“That’s ok,” Dani chuckled, flicking over to the next page of names, “Eric would have the hissy fits of all hissy fits if we called him after Raul and not him.”

“Maybe that makes it a maybe then,” Evelina’s retort was sarcastic, Eric in the bad books after taking Livio out on another night out, this one ending in a kiss and tell story in a trashy tabloid, “Dani?”

“What?” Dani rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming next.

“Could you please make me a toastie?”

“Sure thing…” Rolling onto his feet, Dani shook his head at the grateful smile, ruffling Evelina’s hair as he passed her sofa, “Shout out names as you find ones you like.”

“Elija?”

“Hmm, maybe…”

“Teyo?”

“No.”

“That was definite,” Evelina chuckled, amused by the way she could vision Dani’s nose wrinkling in dislike, “Adolf?”

“Evelina…”

“Arlo?”

“That’s a maybe.”

“Aurelio?”

“Turn the page Suppo, we’re done with the A’s now…”

*

“That sounds…” Putting down his sandwich, wishing he’d never asked, Marc turned a slight shade of green, “So they actually put a finger in there? Like right in there?”

Evelina laughed, the tough racer amusingly turned to a wimp with anything pregnancy-medical related, “Yep. They swirl it round to try and encourage the membranes to rupture.”

“Does that not hurt?”

Slightly less amused as she shuddered at the thought, Evelina shrugged, “I’ll find out tomorrow…”

*

“I am so sorry…” Evelina, her face still scarlet and completely mortified, approached the midwife at the desk, “I don’t even know what to say.”

“It’s fine. Go home and give us a call if anything kicks off. Don’t stay too still, stay active and remember my advice.”

“I will, thanks,” Going redder still at the advice given, Evelina headed for the exit, Dani gone to bring the car close to the door, giving her a shorter distance to waddle.

*

“Evelina kicked the midwife…” Bursting out laughing at his blurt, Livio and Eric both dropping their forks in shock, Dani ducked from the slap from his wife, “She did!”

“I didn’t mean it!!” Almost crying with shame, Evelina shook her head, “I wasn’t expecting it to hurt that much!”

Picking up his fork, Livio shook his head slightly, “That is karma for making Marc vomit yesterday.”

“He wasn’t _actually_ sick…” Shrugging in defence of herself, Evelina sighed, her due date having passed her by, “It hasn’t even **done** anything…”

*

“Hey…” Alex padded into the room, wrapping an emotional Evelina in a hug, “Marc is just parking the up, he wasn’t sure which car Dani is taking so he didn’t want to block him in.”

Evelina nodded, tears on her cheeks, one hand on her belly, “Maverick is in Italy. He’s home tomorrow and I’ve left messages for my father and Eric, but…”

“It’s fine,” Alex smiled, gesturing around the room, “Marc and I can play Dani’s Playstation just as easy as mine…”

Nodding, terror ripping through her as another contraction grabbed her belly, everything from Dahlia’s traumatic birth flooding back into her brain, “I can’t do this…”

“Of course you can, you are the toughest person I know,” Alex smiled as Dani and Marc padded in, Dani’s fear clearly as strong as Evelina’s, “And you’ll have the second strongest supporting you.”

“Thanks for this,” Dani smiled, picking up Evelina’s hospital bag, “You ready to go?”

“No…” Evelina half laughed, taking Dani’s arm, Marc instantly at her other side to help prop her up, “She should sleep through….”

Marc opened the door of Dani’s car with a smile, “Don’t worry about it. Hector will be here soon and my Mama is just at the end of the phone. She’ll be fine, and so will you.”

“Cheers mate,” Closing the door after helping Evelina with her seatbelt, Dani shook Marc’s hand, before dashing around to the other side of the car, “Deep breaths Pedrosa, deep breaths.”

*

“Lina…” Cupping Evelina’s face with both hands, his wife hyperventilating in panic, Dani ignored the hustle and bustle of staff coming into the room, “Where is Dahlia?”

Trying to slow her breathing, the midwife harshly warning her that she could cause problems for the baby if she didn’t, Evelina frowned, “I don’t… Alex and Marc…”

“Exactly. She’s at home with Alex and Marc,” Dani smiled, his voice softening after the initial loud harshness to cut through the fog in her brain, “So, Evelina’s birth was the worst ever. It was terrifying, and painful and everything we didn’t want it to be, but despite all of that she’s still ok. She’s at home, asleep and she is ok… You need to slow your breathing down, let your body do what comes naturally to it and our baby will come and no matter if that’s here, or in theatre for c-section or whatever he or she will be ok… Ok?”

Nodding, Dani’s voice calming her, Evelina put her hand on her stomach, Dani’s words nicely timed as another contraction ripped through her abdomen, “Aaarggghhhh….”

“Well done,” The midwife nodded curtly at Dani, “Give her the gas and air.”

“I will. And don’t speak to my wife like that again. Dahlia’s birth was horrific, she needs support, not scolding like a child,” Taking the mouthpiece from the rude woman, glad when her shift change came into the room, Dani smiled as he handed it to Evelina, “Come on, it’s squeaky voice time…”

*

“But flowers are like… So, flowery….” Evelina smiled at Dani, “Y’know?”

Dani chuckled, leaning on the edge of the bed, thoroughly amused by the effect the gas and air had on her, “Yeah, I know…”

“Why is this baby so slow, Dani?” Evelina sighed, bored and restless, “Dahlia is obviously going to be the racer in our house.”

Nodding, any hint of jealousy about Maverick long since gone, Dani laughed, “I thought Dahlia wasn’t allowed to race?”

“Pfft!” Taking another big lung full of the gas, Evelina snorted, “Like I’m going to get a choice. Her four favourite people in the world are Maverick, you, my father and Alex… I think she… Oooohhhh oowwwww Dannniiiiiiii!”

Hitting the button, the pool of liquid appearing on Dahlia’s sheets thankfully clear, Dani took Evelina’s hand, “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”

*

“Hi…” Stepping into the private waiting room, his parents, Livio, Eric, Marc and Alex all waiting with anticipation, Dani nodded, his grin growing wide, the hours waiting for visiting time seemingly endless, “I’m a Papa…”

“Oh Daniel,” Basilia swamped her son in a hug, Livio and Eric cheering in their slightly tipsy happiness, “I’m so pleased.”

“Lina was amazing, she was… Just amazing,” Dani beamed as he turned to Marc and Alex, “Where’s Mack?”

“He’s taken Dahlia to the shop, she was getting restless, he won’t be long,” Holding out his hand, Alex gave it a firm shake, “Congratulations mate.”

“Thanks. I don’t even know what to say, I…” Turning as Maverick opened the door, Kiara hovering slightly awkwardly, Dani grinned and waved at Dahlia, “Hello you!”

“Congratulations mate,” Handing over Dahlia, Evelina insisting she wanted her daughter to be the first to meet the new baby, Maverick patted Dani’s shoulder, “Lina ok?”

“Yeah,” Dani nodded, “Good. Great. Fab… Come on you, let’s go and see your Mama…”

*

@suppolina                          _img.pic_ Best moment ever. Introducing my gorgeous girl to my beautiful boy. So happy! #family #proud #exhausted

*

@livio.suppo                        _img.pic_ Meeting my wonderful grandson. So proud of my daughter @suppolina. Congratulations to you and @danipedrosa26

*

@alexmarquez73               _img.pic_ Met the 2036 MotoGP champion today :D Congrats @suppolina, @danipedrosa26 and Dahlia!

*

@marcmarquez93             _img.pic_ Hey look at this… @danipedrosa26 is no longer the smallest Pedrosa in town ;) Congrats Dani  & Lina!!

*

@ericpedrosa                      _img.pic_ Me and the mini-champ! #nephew #family #baby #uncle #babyboy #hospital #family #newpeople #proud #pride #prouduncle #bigbrother #littlebrother #cutebaby #tinytoes #tenfingers #happiness #happy #emotion #love

*

@maverickvinales25         _img.pic_ My girl’s little brother – cute as a button! Congratulations @suppolina  & @danipedrosa26 from me and @kiarafontanesi

*

@danipedrosa26                _img.pic_ Arlo Pedrosa Suppo #ournewaddition #perfection

 


	20. Contract Stuff (i)

“You’re very quiet,” Watching Maverick, who was watching Dahlia crawl around, Maverick having brought her home form an overnight stay with him, Evelina narrowed her eyes, concerned “What’s up, did she keep you up all night?”

Maverick shrugged, his fake smile not fooling Evelina, “No, it's just contract stuff.”

“Do you know what you are doing yet?” Shifting on the sofa, her pregnancy bump uncomfortable, Evelina put her feet up on the footstool, her ankles like balloons, “I’m not being nosey, but just wondered what colours teeny is going to be in next.”

Maverick laughed, Dahlia’s appearance in the paddock in tiny replica Suzuki leathers having caused an internet storm, Dahlia now having her own tumblr tag, “I think I’ll probably stay at Suzuki… There’s one offer to move that’s… Well it’s pretty amazing to be honest, but it’s not possible to accept it.”

“Why not?” Evelina frowned, Maverick obviously gutted about turning down the offer, “Is it because of travel or moving? You know we’ll work lots of stuff out, right?”

Maverick nodded, his smile genuine, the four of them having worked things out better than he could ever have hoped, Evelina even allowing Kiara to collect and drive Dahlia on one occasion when he was stuck at a sponsor event so that he didn’t miss his day with her, “I know that. It’s… Well, it would be… It’s… Ah fuck it… It was Yamaha…”

“Factory Yamaha?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s amazing!” Evelina smiled, genuinely happy for Maverick, before frowning, “Why can you not accept it?”

Hardening his face, Maverick looked at Dahlia, shaking his head, “Valentino is getting no more access to our daughter… I don’t trust him.”

“Well, I don’t either,” Evelina looked back at Dahlia, everything from before flooding back, before she shook her head, “But that’s not stopping you going to Yamaha, it _can’t_ stop you going back to Yamaha…”

Shrugging, the situation pointless, Maverick smiled sadly, “He’s not allowed within twenty feet of you Lina, that means you couldn’t bring Dahlia into hospitality or to any events or anything… That’s even if I did trust his motely crew not to sell photos of her… And that’s if I trusted Yamaha not to make me play second fiddle to him…”

“We’ll sort out everything with Dahlia,” Evelina fixed Maverick with a look, her voice determined, “You do **not** give this chance up because of him, you hear me? If it’s not the right move for you, not the right bike or whatever, that’s fine, but if you want to go on that bike… Then we’ll make everything else work.”

“But…”

“No buts Mav,” Evelina shook her head, “He doesn’t take this away from you, ok?”

*

Strolling down the paddock, Wednesdays always quieter, Evelina laughed at the way Dahlia was craning her head around the side of her pram to see what was around, “I think it’s time for you to stop parent-facing madam, you are supposed to be relishing the _easy parent and child interaction_ with your mother, not desperately trying to spot the bike that is being revved…”

“You know they put people in asylums for talking to themselves?”

Laughing, not having noticed Marc appear next to her, Evelina kissed his cheek, “Hello you… I wasn’t talking to myself, I was talking to my daughter, but she is too engrossed in the sound of that bike being started up to be the least bit interested…”

“You know she’s going to be a rider, right?” Marc cackled at Evelina’s pained look, Dahlia turning at the sound of his laugh and giving him a beaming smile that made Marc reach out to stroke her cheek, “Aren’t you kiddo? You are gonna be the one that smashes the glass ceiling around here…”

Evelina winced, pulling a face, “Let’s not mention smashing glass around this one… She managed to get her hands on one of Basilia’s favourite ornaments last week…”

“Oh dear,” Marc giggled, shaking his head at Dahlia, his voice changing slightly, “Did you turn it into a jigsaw puzzle?”

“Yeah, she did!”

“Basi won’t mind. I think this one, and that one,” Nudging Evelina’s belly with his elbow, softly, Marc laughed, “…could smash every ornament and she’d still be happy. This one is so cute she even has **my** mother making sighed comments about how much fun grandchildren will be one day…”

Evelina laughed hard, Marc’s voice not hiding his sheer terror at that thought, “Oh yeah? Adoption or surrogacy?”

“Don’t,” Marc shook his head, his cheeks slightly pale, “We looked after Hector’s nieces last weekend… I thought it would be easier because they are bigger, you know they can walk and talk, but they _trashed_ the place… I mean, maybe an indoor water fight wasn’t my best idea ever, but still…”

Her head rocking back, remembering Hector’s photos on WhatsApp, Evelina giggled hard, “Are you back in the bed yet or are you still on the sofa?”

“I’m just about back in the bed,” Marc winked, cheeky and salacious, “It took a **lot** of grovelling though…”

“I bet it did…” Her sentence trailing off as she spotted Valentino heading into his motorhome, Evelina turned to Marc, a strange look on her face, “Are you going to hospitality?”

“Yep, it’s lunchtime…” Marc grinned, his love of food well known, “Why?”

“Could you take Dahlia?” Her eyes drifting back to the imposing black motorhome with its yellow sun and moon branding, “There’s something I need to do… Basi and Toni are there, Dani should be too, I won’t be long…”

“If I take Dahlia so that you can go and speak to Valentino then I think Dani might kill me…”

“Who are you more afraid of?” Evelina stopped, raising an eyebrow at Marc, “Me or Dani?”

“I’m not sure whatever you have in mind is a good idea,” Marc put his hand on the pram, chewing his lip in concern, “You have that legal document for a reason…”

“I’m not letting him wreck any more for us…” Leaning down, pecking a kiss onto Dahlia’s cheek, Evelina smiled, “Be good for Uncle Marc, Mama won’t be long.”

*

Raising her hand to knock on the door, Evelina was glad when it was Valentino, rather than Uccio, who opened the door, the look of complete shock on his face amusing her slightly, “We need to talk…”

 


	21. Contract Stuff (ii)

“You are not allowed to approach me…” Folding his arms, Valentino’s face hardened, never a particular fan of the woman stood in front of him anyway, the fact she’d sought out a legal agreement against him enraging him, “It is against the agreement.”

Shaking her head slightly, her voice calm and level, despite the fact her stomach was bubbling with a mixture of nerves and rage, Evelina disagreed politely, “No. It isn’t.”

“Yes…”

“No,” Interrupting, politely, but firmly, Evelina shook her head again, “ **You** are not allowed to approach me… **You** are not allowed to enter a building or room if it brings you into contact with me. There is **no** restriction on me approaching you…”

“Right…” On the back foot, and hating it, Valentino narrowed his eyes, his suspicions high, “What do you want?”

“Like I said,” Evelina put her hand on the door, making it clear she wanted, and expected, to be invited in, “We need to talk.”

“Fine,” Stepping back, unhappy, but curious, Valentino waved his hand in the direction of the sofa, “Have a seat. I do not want to be accused of endangering this baby also.”

*

“Erm, Marc?”

Turning around, Dahlia in his left arm, steering the pram with his right, Marc grinned, “Hey! We were just coming to find you.”

“Right,” Taking Dahlia, greeting the youngster with his customary kiss to her cheek, loving the feel of her tiny arms around his neck, the way her face lit up upon seeing him always making his heart soar, Dani frowned in confusion at his teammate, “Not being rude or anything, but why exactly have you acquired my step-daughter?”

Marc shrugged, finding Dahlia and Dani’s interaction extremely cute, Hector’s love of children playing more and more on his mind, “Lina has gone off to conduct her secret affair with my brother so….”

“Ah, right, ok…” Dani rolled his eyes laughing, Marc having given up on being embarrassed when they teased him, instead turning the red face over to his brother, who’s slight crush on Evelina had accidentally come out when he was drunk, “At least I know he can’t get her pregnant.”

Marc cackled loud enough to startle Dahlia, the youngster’s bottom lip wobbling for a second, before she seemed to realise that the Cervera-native was hilarious and giggled herself, “And people think you have no sense of humour Pedrosa!”

“They think I’m boring and sensible… I’ve stolen another rider’s girlfriend, who happened to be _Livio’s_ daughter and still they think I’m boring and sensible…” Dani shrugged, laughing, Alvaro slightly bitter at the fact he still got more grief about being a playboy than Dani did, “Where is she actually?”

Wincing, having hoped Dani wouldn’t ask, Marc coughed out the words, “She’s gone to speak to Valentino.”

“She’s done **what**?!” Dani stopped, so suddenly Marc was five steps ahead of him before he realised, “And you **let** yet?”

“Dani,” Marc smirked, “Have you met your wife? I didn’t **let** her do anything…”

“Fair enough,” Dani smiled, briefly, before he glanced back toward the motorhome area, “What the fuck is she playing at?”

“No idea,” Marc pointed at Dahlia, trying to lighten the atmosphere, “But you Dahlia’s swear box another Euro…”

*

“Why did you do it?” Looking up, Valentino leaning against the wall opposite her, presumably in an attempt to make himself feel more in control if he was standing tall and she was sat down, Evelina’s tone was simply curious, “Why did you sell out the stuff about Dahlia?”

Valentino shrugged, partly apologetic, partly genuinely unsure, “I don’t know.”

“That’s bullshit…” Evelina retorted bluntly, “You don’t do anything without thought… You plan out and think about every move you make… You even get other people to make moves when you think it’ll reflect better than you doing it directly.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes you do,” Evelina laughed, looking him in the eye, no inch given by either of them, “Or are you seriously expecting to believe that your mother’s opinions on Marc were so strong that she just **had** to speak out against him that day when she’s been able to keep her mouth shut about every other rider you’ve ever raced against?”

“I don’t know what you mean…”

“You do,” Evelina nodded, “Let’s not bullshit each other here… I’m here because this needs to be sorted once and for all.”

“It is sorted. You got your legal agreement so I can say nothing…”

“You can’t seriously be pissed off at that? You sold out on my **child** … Imagine if someone had used Luca against you when he was a kid… Or your mother. Would you have just taken that?”

Shrugging, Valentino pursed his lips, “You should not have got involved with my business.”

“I didn’t.”

“Yes you did.”

“No,” Arguing, no raised voice, just a firm one, Evelina shook her head again, “I got involved in my friend’s business when I found him in a mess, crying his eyes out. You’d have done the same for Uccio or Mat or any of your friends.”

“You kept butting in…”

“You can keep telling yourself that if you like, but we both know what the issue is here… I was, possibly am, the only person in the paddock who knows that you are gay who’d have absolutely nothing to lose by shooting my mouth off about it…” Looking at Valentino, him blinking first, Evelina tilted her head, “Maverick is in talks with Yamaha.”

“Lots of people are,” Totally ignoring the fact that Evelina had hit the mark perfectly with the first part, Valentino shrugged, feigning disinterest, “They know Lorenzo is going so they need someone.”

“I want your word that you won’t give out anything on my daughter ever again…”

“You mistake how high your bastard child features on my radar…” Valentino laughed at Evelina’s bristle, “Why would I care?”

“Because I want Maverick to be able to have his daughter in hospitality or around the garage without having to worry about you playing dirty…”

“He can’t come to Yamaha,” Valentino looked stunned, completely sure that Evelina’s legal agreement would rule the talented Spaniard out of contention, “It would be ridiculous to expect him to work with me.”

“It would…” Evelina smiled, something disconcerting in the look, “But given that the only other person Yamaha are actually speaking to seriously is Dani then you are just going to have get used to the idea that Dahlia will be around…”

“What?!”

“You heard me… Lin has always been a fan of Dani’s…” Highly amused by Valentino’s wide eyes, Evelina shrugged, “Obviously, Lin has worked within a walled garage before so he thinks it could work again… I do think Maverick would be a better fit though. Dani is quite happy at Honda, but we both think Maverick deserves a factory ride…”

“So…” Valentino frowned, calculating her words, “Are you telling me that Dani may move to Yamaha to allow Maverick to move to Honda? You seriously expecting me to believe that a MotoGP rider would work his contract around another rider?”

“You left Yamaha to get away from Jorge…”

“That was different,” Sharp, getting riled, Valentino shook his head, “Why would Dani care about where Maverick rides?”

“Because I care. Because it’s important. We have an agreement that we will live within twenty minutes of Maverick… That where possible we’ll travel to races together. This agreement came before this one did,” Evelina rubbed her bump, “Dani’s priority is his child. Maverick’s priority is his. Dani and Maverick riding for factory teams in the same series is the best thing for both children… I want Dani to stay at Honda, and I want Maverick to move to Yamaha… I want you to help make that happen, and in return you’d have my word that I will never _let slip_ that I know you fuck men…”

“Right,” Arms folded, Valentino let the words sink into his brain, trying to balance up everything that had been said, before he came to the conclusion that Evelina had him where she wanted him, nothing outrageous or unfair in what she was saying, no matter how enraging it was, “What do you want?”


	22. Dahlia's Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 important moments in Dahlia's life
> 
> (This is a sort-of part 1 - there will be another moments chapter later on from the pov of one of the others)

**Age 3**

“That’s **mine** Arlo!” Snatching back her treasured bear, Dahlia scowled as Arlo was scooped up by their mother, “Mine.”

“Dahlia,” Evelina sighed, her daughter’s jealousy of her younger brother increasing tenfold since Arlo had mastered walking, “There was no need to snatch.”

“It’s my bear!” Cradling the bear like Evelina was cradling a sobbing Arlo, Dahlia sighed, the world having changed since the noisy baby came along, changing further when she’d realised that he wasn’t planning to leave any time soon, him daring to touch her Jorge bear just a step too far, “I want it.”

“That’s fine,” Her voice softening as Arlo’s wails calmed into hiccup-y snorts as he sucked on his thumb, Evelina stroked Dahlia’s cheek, “You can always have your bear back, but you have to ask nicely. You don’t just snatch, that’s not kind.”

“Ok,” Dahlia pondered for a moment, before rummaging in the toy box next to the sofa, pulling out a battered old rabbit toy with a grin, “Here ‘Lo. You can have Jemima. I not need her anymore.”

“My babit?” Pulling his thumb from his mouth, all of the adults in his life obsessed with him not speaking whilst sucking his thumb, Arlo grinned, his dark eyes shining almost black, as his beloved sister nodded, “Babit… Mima babit. Mine babit. Da’ya bear, Ahlo babit.”

“Hello!” His voice carrying through from the hallway as he came home, the week away feeling like forever, Dani chuckled loud and hearty as the two children dashed out to greet him, Dahlia reaching him first and jumping into his arms with an excited yelp, “Hey, how is my Princess?”

“I went to playgroup… I have a friend called Maria. She has blond hair and she is FOUR!”

“Four? Wow, that’s amazing!” Putting Dahlia back down with a chuckle, Dani turned his attention to Arlo, scooping him up with a grin at the loud laugh from the little one, “Hey buddy, how are you?”

“Me got babit!”

“You’ve got a rabbit? Wow, that’s cool…” Leaning down, Dani lifted up Dahlia, carrying them both into the lounge, making both children shriek as he flopped down onto the sofa next to Evelina, “So who missed me the most then?”

“Me!”

“Me!”

*

**Age 6**

“But why?” Looking between her parents, confused and scared by the conversation, Dahlia’s bottom lip began to wobble, “I don’t want the baby to live in your house, I want my baby brother to live with me.”

Maverick’s heart sank, not having expected Dahlia’s excitement of Kiara giving birth to their son to be dulled in this way, “You’ll see the baby all the time when you are at my house.”

“But I won’t be able to kiss him goodnight every night or give him a cuddle if he gets scared…” Dahlia batted her long eye lashes, tears making her green eyes glassy, “Can’t you and Jax come and live here?”

Feeling sorry for Maverick, neither of them having realised that Dahlia had assumed her brother would come and live in her main home, Evelina put her hand on the youngster’s shoulder, “Jax needs to stay with Kiara because she’s his Mama. Just like when you go and stay with your Papa Arlo and Evan stay here with me.”

“Why do I not have to stay with my Mama?”

Evelina smiled, knowing Dahlia’s love of being the eldest, the helper of the house, “Because you are a big girl. Big girls can stay in their Mama **or** their Papa’s house. Little boys have to stay with their Mama.”

“But Kiara and Jax are in Italy so if they stay in Italy I won’t be able to see him all the time,” Wishing for the millionth time all of the adults in her life lived in the one house, Dahlia tilted her head, “Can Uncle Eric not move to Italy and then Papa and Kiara and Jax can have the cottage?”

“No,” Maverick laughed, amused by the idea of kicking Dani’s brother out of his little bachelor pad at the end of the garden, “Kiara and Jax are in Italy so that Kiara’s Mama can look after them while me and you and Mama and Dani go to Aragon. Then after Aragon they’ll come to Spain and we’ll live in our house.”

“Where will I live?”

“You’ll live in both houses,” Maverick smiled, reaching for his daughter’s hand, grateful when she unfolded her arms and slipped her tiny hand into his, “Just like you always have done. Nothing will change for you.”

“Except I can help Kiara,” Dahlia nodded, pleased at Maverick's nod, her youngest brother from Evelina only six months old, her confidence high, “I can pass nappies and wipes and shake his rattle when Kiara is in the toilet.”

Maverick and Evelina both laughed, Evelina slightly embarrassed about the too much information, Maverick simply smiling, glad things seemed to be calming down, “Exactly. You’ve got all the experience with Arlo and Evan so you’ll be able to help me and Kiara out loads.”

“I will! I’ll be the bestest helper ever!”

*

**Age 10**

“You’re very quiet,” Plonking himself down on the motorhome sofa, Maverick eyed his daughter suspiciously, “What’s wrong?”

Shrugging, her eyes rimmed red and her cheeks stained with tears, Dahlia’s voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper, “Nothing.”

“Dahlia, do you remember when you were four and you tried to blame Arlo for breaking my watch?”

Dodging all attempts at eye contact with her father Dahlia simply nodded, “Yes…”

“So,” Maverick shifted along the sofa, draping his arm around his daughter’s shoulder, his voice kind, “You know that I know when something is wrong, and when you are lying, so spill.”

Kicking her feet, sitting far enough back on the sofa that they didn’t reach the floor, Dahlia blinked and a tear escaped from her eye, “I did something really bad.”

“It can’t be that bad baby,” Maverick kissed her head, his hand on his phone in his pocket, “Do you want me to call your Mama?”

Shaking her head, Dahlia leant on Maverick’s shoulder, her voice wobbly, “You are both going to be so cross.”

“Come on,” Maverick bumped her shoulder, “Tell me. The sooner you tell me, the sooner we can fix it.”

Biting on her lip, looking at the pink laces in her trainers, Dahlia sniffed, “You know that my brothers call Dani Daddy instead of Papa?”

“I know,” Maverick nodded, 3-year-old Arlo picking up on Evelina calling Livio Dad and deciding, slightly to Dani’s sadness, to call his father Daddy from that moment on having been followed by Evan and Toni, “What of it?”

Shrinking into her hoodie, tears streaming down her face, Dahlia almost whispered, “We were playing a game and I… I… It was just a mistake… I called him Daddy.”

“Oh,” Maverick bit his lip hard, Dahlia’s admission stinging hard, before he shook his head, her sobs echoing around the room, “Hey, no, come on.”

Snuggling into Maverick’s side, her shoulders shaking, Dahlia felt beyond disloyal, “I forgot that it was the same as Papa. He’s not my Papa, you are. I just forgot for a minute because Evan and Arlo called him Daddy.”

“It’s ok,” Kissing her head, letting her short arms wrap around him as best as he could, Maverick sighed softly, “Was Dani doing Dad things with you when you called him that?”

Dahlia nodded, sniffing hard, “He was playing tig with us.”

“You know Dahlia, Dani has been in your life since you were born. He was there when you were born,” Maverick smiled, surprising himself with his ability to be calm, something his father said to him when Evelina was pregnant suddenly coming back to him, Dahlia’s happiness the only thing that mattered, “He’s put you to bed, he’s picked you up when you fell, he’s made you dinner… He’s done lots of things a Papa does for their little girl.”

“But **you** are my Papa!”

“I am, and that will never, ever, ever, ever, ever change,” Tilting his daughter’s chin up, Maverick wiped away a tear from her cheek, “So maybe you are just a very lucky girl because you have a Papa and a Dad?”

“No,” Dahlia shook her head, her smile coming back, relieved that her adored father wasn’t angry with her, “I have a Papa and a Dani. I like it like that. It was just a mistake.”

“Ok,” Kissing her head again, Maverick smiled, maybe a tiny bit relieved by her decision, “But if you ever do want to call Dani Dad, it’s ok.”

*

**Age 13**

“Fuck…” Eyes glued to the screen, Dahlia’s hand tightened around her bottle of water, her voice barely a whisper, “Get up. Get up. Please get up.”

Appearing from nowhere next to his almost-niece, Alex nudged her shoulder, “Cameras will look in here for Marc.”

“I know,” Steadfastly ignoring the cameraman she could see in her eyeline, thankfully them ignoring her given she’d been a feature in and around the HRC garage since she was a baby, Dahlia bit her lip, “He’s not moving Alex.”

Turning his attention back to the screen, Alex frowned, the medical crews gathering around the prone Moto3 rider, Marc’s new prodigy expected to clinch the title in his first year, everyone letting out a sigh of relief when he lifted his hand to signal he was ok to the crowd, “There we are, he’s ok.”

“Fucking hell,” Dahlia let out the breath she hadn’t realised she was holding, before catching Alex’s eye and going bright red, “What?”

Shaking his head, smirk firmly in place, the MotoGP rider shrugged his shoulders, “Nothing… Just wondering why you were so concerned.”

“It’s always horrible to see someone crash,” Turning her eyes back on the screen, Dahlia shrugged, “Do you think Rodriguez will win this one?”

Thoroughly amused, Alex played along, turning his attention back to the screen, “I don’t know. I think Matteo has a better chance.”

“Maybe,” Dahlia bit her lip, shifting from foot-to-foot, praying for the moment the screen would flash a message confirming everything was ok, “I don’t think he’s as good coming out of the corners.”

Shaking his head, Alex agreed, biting his lip in amusement, “True. He’s nowhere near as good at exit speed as your boyfriend is.”

“Alex!” Dahlia turned to him with a hiss, her cheeks going bright red, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

Laughing, toning it down when people turned and look, Alex patted Dahlia’s shoulder, “Of course he’s not.”

“He’s not,” Dahlia shook her head, her face bright red, almost crying at Alex’s smirk, “He’s just a friend… I hate you sometimes Alex Marquez!”

*

**Age 15**

“Oh. My. God.”

“Oh my god!”

“What are you doing here?!”

“What are **you** doing here?!”

“This is so embarrassing!”

Hand on Dahlia’s elbow, Eric led her from the bar, shaking his head, “What on earth are you doing here?”

“Me?” Outraged, in the way that only a teenager can be, Dahlia turned on her heel, glaring at her uncle, “ _Everybody_ knows that only teenagers go in there. Eww.”

Tilting his head toward the taxi, Eric clicked his tongue, “Come on.”

“I’m staying with Lucia and Sara tonight,” Looking at Eric, willing him to blink first, Dahlia huffed, turning toward the taxi, tottering on her heels, “You are _such_ an embarrassment!”

-

“Dahlia?” Looking up from the sofa, curled up against Dani’s side, the boys with their grandparents, Evelina raised an eyebrow as her daughter stropped into the lounge, partly in surprise at her daughter’s outfit, partly in confusion as her brother-in-law trooped in behind her, “I thought you were having a sleepover tonight?”

“I was,” Stroppy, and slightly intoxicated, Dahlia gave Eric the dirtiest look, “ _He_ decided to ruin it.”

Confused, Dani sat up, “Eric? How did you get involved in Dahlia’s sleepover.”

“She was in Exodus…” Ignoring the contemptuous look from his niece, Eric shrugged toward Dani and Evelina, “It’s full of pervy old creeps in there so I brought her home.”

“You’d know,” Rolling her eyes, furious at Eric telling on her, Dahlia shrugged at her mother’s sharp rebuke, “What? What was **he** doing in a place full of _pervy old creeps_ and teenage girls? Like we don’t know… At his age... All of my stuff is at Lucia’s!”

“Well,” Struggling not to laugh, Dahlia drunk and pissed off, Eric drunk and pissed off, both of them embarrassed, Evelina shrugged her shoulders, “You can pick it up tomorrow. Why don’t you go put something more comfortable on and then you can come and watch the rest of the film with me and Dani?”

“No thanks,” Pulling a face like she’d just been offered a poisonous coffee, Dahlia shook her head, “I’m going to bed. If **any** of my friends, ask I left because I felt ill… So embarrassing.”

“Night,” Fighting back the laughter as Dahlia stropped up the stairs, her stiletto heels clicking on the tiles, Dani looked at Eric, Evelina laughing into a cushion, “Exodus? Really Eric? Isn't that place full of pervy old creeps and teenage girls?”

Bursting into fits of giggles as Eric stomped out, Dani and Evelina almost combusted as a door slammed upstairs, Evelina wiping tears of laughter, "I should be doing something about my daughter being in a bar drinking, but..."

"That's the funniest thing you've ever seen?" Crying with laughter as Evelina nodded, Dani shook his head, "I wonder if they have CCTV?"


	23. Girls' Night

“Hey… Daniiiii Pedrosssssaaaaa….”

Dani groaned good humouredly, Evelina barrelling through the door, the children on holiday with his parents, “Good night babe?”

“Yessssss…” Kicking off her shoes, almost toppling over, catching herself on the hall table, Evelina giggled, her girls’ night out having seen her imbibe many cocktails, “I missed yooooouuuu Dannnniiiii.”

Dani chuckled, before letting out a loud ‘oof’ as Evelina toppled over the edge of the sofa, landing on his lap with a thump, her black lace dress riding up to mid-thigh level, dignity far from her mind, “You were only out for six hours…”

“But it was a loooong six hours, know why?” Evelina bit her lip, hoping the dash from taxi to door in the rain hadn’t left her looking like a panda, trying (and failing) to be coy as he walked her fingers up Dani’s chest, “Because I was horny and you were not there.”

Shaking with laughter, Dani grabbed Evelina’s arms as a wrong movement saw her almost clatter onto the wooden floor, “Steady… Would you like a coffee?”

“Nope,” Head shaking, hands tugging Dani’s t-shirt, untucking it from his jeans, Evelina attacked Dani’s neck, littering it with kisses and nips, “Want you. _Now_ …”

Catching her hands, Dani groaned, her aim on his neck too good, “Babe, you are way too drunk…”

“No Dani Pedrosa!” Evelina wagged her finger in Dani’s face, leaving his neck to give him her best frown, “No sensible voice. No have to be quiet because children. No have to be quiet because Eric, man he needsa find himself a house so I can fucks you on the sofa more often… None no’s Dani, _none_ …”

Lacing their fingers together, his cock hardening, it less mannered than his brain, Dani smiled softly, “You are very drunk…”

“I am,” Evelina shrugged, biting her lip, grinding down on Dani’s lap, “Like that night in your motorhome… You were drunk too… Remember?”

Closing his eyes with a low groan, images filtering into his brain, Dani chewed on his bottom lip, “Evelina…”

“You don’t want me bouncing on your cock?” Freeing her hands, pressing Dani’s to her thighs, Evelina slid her hands under Dani’s top, her freshly manicured nails scraping against his skin, “I know you Dani Pedrosa… I **know** you like the idea of quick and dirty sex with me… Now… Here… On the floor… With our clothes still on… Because you are not as squeaky clean as anyone thinks you are… Ooh!”

Cradling Evelina’s head as he dropped them to the floor, her legs wrapping around him the second she realised what was going on, Dani shook his head, his voice hoarse from the pressure his tight jeans were putting on his cock, “You are a bad, bad woman Evelina Pedrosa…”

“I’m only bad when you make me bad…” Evelina lifted her hips from the floor, rutting against Dani, making him growl and crash their mouths together, teeth biting lips as fingers tugged on clothes, loosening buttons and pulling aside underwear under they were skin on skin, Dani’s tip teasing her clit, guided by his hand until she growled and dug her nails into his back, hissing as he gave in, giving her what she wanted in one thrust.

*

“Is this what you wanted?” Rolling his hips, Dani smirked at the low groan from Evelina, his thumb circling her clit, her wrists held above her head, pressed to the floor by his free hand, his core strength holding him over her on his knees, “Is this what you want baby?”

“Please Dani…” Her dress up somewhere around her waist, pants torn by impatient hands, Evelina writhed under Dani’s touch, his smirk telling her exactly what he was going to do, his thumb pressing harder, moving more, finding the perfect touch that built her up, her breathing getting faster as she neared the edge, his mouth finding hers and swallowing his own name as she crashed over, “ _Dani_ …”

“Hang on…” Lifting his hand, resting his elbow above her shoulder, his body completely over hers, her body clenching around him as she rode he wave, Dani pressed the softest kiss to her mouth, pausing for a second before pulling back his hips, sliding almost out of her before starting a countdown from five, determined to take them both over, her from the almost too much sensitivity of a hard fucking so soon after her first, him from the way she clenched and screamed around him, both of them ruined by the time their names bounced off the walls.

*

“Fuck…”

“Again?” Trailing his hand up the inside of Evelina’s thigh, Dani chuckled softly at the over-sensitive whimper, “I hope your back is going to be ok in the morning…”

“Don’t care…” Still drunk, and flying high on a sense of rejuvenation, three children in the house taking its toll on their personal time together, Evelina shrugged at Dani’s laugh, “Eric really needs to move out because I’ve missed this…”

“Me too…” Dani rolled onto his back, his trousers and boxers still around his ankles, his breathing just about back to normal, “We’ll have more time when I retire…”

“I’m not talking about that when I’m drunk and you are half naked…” Evelina giggled, Dani’s habit of discussing serious things shortly after sex something that amused her, “I feel like I should have a shower, but I really just want to climb into bed…”

“Given that you have a river of cum running out of you I think you should have a shower…”

“A river?” Evelina laughed hard, “It hasn’t been that long Pedrosa.”

“It’s been long enough… I’m sorry I neglected you when I was injured…”

“You didn’t neglect me,” Evelina rolled onto her side, tracing her fingertips over Dani’s chest, drawing over the newest scar, “It was just bad timing… We need to stop having babies and injuries in quick succession…”

“Yes,” Dani laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “Next time you give birth I’ll try not to have a sling…”

“Next time?!” Evelina scoffed, rolling back onto her back, shaking her head, the pain of Evan’s birth still fresh in her mind, “Three is enough Pedrosa!”

“I like the idea of a football team,” Rolling onto his side, his hand delving between Evelina’s legs again, making her whimper, making him smirk when her legs fell wider apart instinctively, Dani leant in to kiss her, soft and gentle, in sharp contrast to the mass of stimulation he was delivering by hand, “Oh babe, I **have** missed this…”

 


	24. Bumpy Road Part 1

“Dani Pedrosa?!” Rushing through the doors; Toni strapped to her chest, Evan under her arm, Arlo clinging to her hand as his little legs moved desperately to try and keep up and Dahlia trailing behind her, Evelina looked as frantic as she sounded as she approached the startled receptionist, “Dani Pedrosa, my husband Dani Pedrosa? He was brought here from Montmelo, please, Daniel Pedrosa Ramal, he’s a motorcycle racer, he was in a crash…”

“Evelina!” Livio shouted down the corridor, his daughter almost barrelling into him in her haste to find Dani. “Easy…”

Instinctively handing the children over to their grandfather, Evelina’s eyes darted around the building, looking at every opening and closing door, her heart racing at one hundred miles per hour as her stomach threatened to deposit its contents all over the floor. “Where is he? Is he ok? Please tell me he’s ok…”

“He’s in there.” Taking Toni from the carrier, the two-year-old instantly grumbling about being passed like a parcel, Livio felt the slight gamble he’d taken may pay off, Evelina clearly beyond frantic about Dani. “Go on, go to him. I’ll mind the children.”

Barely acknowledging her father or children Evelina moved over to the door of the private room, her hands clammy as she prayed to every and any available god that the room signified fame and weather rather than medical need. Pausing for a second, her hand on the doorknob, she steeled herself, breathing slowly to reduce the risk of vomiting on her own feet as the fear of the unknown terrified her. Pushing on the door she stepped into the sterile looking room, tears falling as she saw him, the first time in three months where he wasn’t on tv or in the car collecting the children, he was there, actually there, sitting on a hospital bed, clad only in underpants and a badly fastened hospital gown, several bruises already visible.

Stopping, the look on Dani’s face almost unreadable, Evelina almost collapsed to the floor with relief; an alive, awake and approachable Dani beyond her expectations. Opening and closing her mouth Evelina could find no sounds, the striking similarity of their first moment in Clinica Mobile hitting them both at the same moment, hitting hard as their eyes locked together. Silence weighed heavy in the room for a few moments until a sob escaped from her and her feet carried her across the room, her heels clicking like rapid gunfire on the flooring, only a few moments until he was right there and her arms were flying around his neck, another sob escaping her. “Dani…”

“I’m ok.” Stunned by her appearance at the hospital, his crash spectacular, but his injuries minor, Dani almost cried as the scent of Evelina’s so familiar perfume hit his nose. “Hey, hey… It’s ok… I’m ok.”

Crying hard tears, soaking the shoulder of his hospital gown, Evelina’s whole body shook as she clung to him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. God I’m so sorry… Your crash, you just… Oh god Dani…”

“Hey now, come on.” Wrapping his arms around her waist, the much-missed familiarity bringing tears to his eyes, the sound of her heart breaking making him want to weep, Dani kissed her head. “I’m ok… I promise you I’m ok.”

Pressing her mouth to Dani’s, everything instinctive and fuelled by emotion Evelina shivered as Dani reacted instantly; his mouth pressing harder, his tongue looking for hers as his fingers dug into her back and they shared the taste of salty tears. Actions louder, as always, than words.

*

_ Three months previously _

“I think…” Dani’s voice cracked, his composure faltering as a sob escaped Evelina’s throat before she could catch it. “I think I should leave for a while… Like, move out… For a while…”

Breaking down, sat on the floor of their bedroom, her back against the wall, arms folded on top of her bent knees, Evelina lost the ability to speak, heart-breaking crying from her filling the silences in the room, her sounds getting louder and more painful as Dani moved from sitting on the end of the bed to gathering a few things he needed, or wanted to take.

“I’ll facetime the children tomorrow.” His bottom lip wobbling, Dani’s heart broke at the sight of Evelina on the floor, the sound of her crying something that would haunt his sleep for months. Zipping up his bag he was torn – half praying she would beg him to stay, knowing he’d be unable to resist, and half praying that she didn’t, knowing he’d be unable to resist. “They are going away with your parents on Friday so that’ll give us two weeks to sort out what we are doing… We can’t go on like this…”

*

“Evelina?” All four children carefully strapped into the car, Ella with them, Livio appeared in the kitchen, frowning at the fact his daughter already had a wine bottle in her hand. “Is everything ok kiddo?”

Putting the bottle down Evelina shrugged, knowing he could see through any lies in an instant. “No, but it’s not something you can fix or even help with so please just make sure the kids have the best time with you and Mum… Please.”

“Maybe your mother should go on ahead…”

Shaking her head Evelina moved to hug her father, his arms always feeling face, she fought against the tears stinging her eyes. “Please Papa, just look after my babies…”

“Oh darling…” Her phrasing making him want to weep, Livio squeezed her tight, wishing he could fix whatever was making her eyes so red and puffy. “Will Dani be home soon?”

“I hope so.” Giving him one last squeeze, Evelina blinked, hiding her face in his jacket for a moment. “Go on, go enjoy Disney with the kids.”

*

Mav

| 

 

| 

Did the kids get away ok?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Yep!  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

Enthusiastic lol! Looking forward to the peace?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Yep!  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

Lol! You and Dani got any plans?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I have no plans. No idea about Dani.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

I saw him in Sabadell yesterday.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Lucky you.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

Everything ok?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Fanfuckingtastic.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

Are you ok?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

*thumbsupemoticon*  
  
*

Maverick

| 

 

| 

Hey. I know this is random, but is Lina ok?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

That is random. Why do you ask?  
  
Maverick

| 

 

| 

I text her to check the kids got away ok and she was really weird  
  
Maverick

| 

 

| 

Also, I know it’s none of my business, but I saw you in Sabadell yesterday buying milk when Dahlia had said you were in Milan.  
  
Maverick

| 

 

| 

And I’m mainly asking because if something is wrong then I will change my plan for when I collect Dahlia from Livio because I was planning to tell her that Kiara and I are getting divorced.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Ah mate, I’m really sorry to hear that.  
  
Maverick

| 

 

| 

It’s been coming for a while tbh. Kiara wasn’t happy and it wasn’t fair on Jax.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

That’s why I’m in Sabadell. I moved out on Tuesday, hopefully just for a while. We woke Toni yelling. We just needed some space and then a chance to talk when the kids are away. What did Lina say?  
  
Maverick

| 

 

| 

I’m sorry to hear that. I know things have been tough recently. She didn’t really say anything – one word answers. Let me know if I can do anything.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Thanks. Just let me know if anything more worries you with Lina. Please.  
  
Maverick

| 

 

| 

Will do.  
  
*

Mav

| 

 

| 

Dahlia’s schoolbag is still here. Is it ok if I bring it in the morning? Otherwise I’ll forget it’s here!  
  
---|---|---  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Yeah. Whatever.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

Are you ok?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Sooper Dooper.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

Do you need anything?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

 A magic wand?  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

Are you drunk?  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

Lina?  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

I’m going to pop round now, ok?  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

Lina?  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

I’m on my way.  
  
*

“Lina?” Opening the door, feeling slightly uncomfortable about using Dahlia’s key, but getting no reply from the bell or calling Evelina, Maverick put the schoolbag down in the hallway, the door clicking behind him, “Lina? You home?”

Moving down the hallway, Maverick stopped at the lounge door, the sight making him sigh with sadness. “Hey… You ok down there?”

Shaking her head, her eyes red and puffy, cheeks tear stained, Evelina frowned, confused due to the emptiness of the wine bottle next to her. “What are you doing here?”

Crossing the room, Maverick slid down the wall to settle next to her, “I was worried about you… You didn’t answer my calls.”

Pointing to a smashed pile of matter that was previously an iPhone, Evelina shrugged, her voice crackly. “I dropped my phone.”

“Dropped or chucked?... Hey, come here…” Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Evelina buckling into sobs, Maverick sighed softly. “It’s ok. You’ll be ok.”

“I’ve fucked everything up. Dani hates me, I’m failing the kids, my body is broken…” Evelina looked up to Maverick, her shoulders shaking as tears fell. “I’ve ruined everybody’s lives…”

“Nonsense.” Firm of voice, Maverick shook his head, pressing a kiss to her head. “You are a fantastic mother. Dani loves you…”

“I ruined yours… You were so young…”

“Fuck off with the self-pity.” Maverick chided her, his arm holding her firmly against his side. “Dahlia was the best thing that ever happened to me. Ever.”

“Everything is just… It would have been better for everyone if I hadn’t come here…”

“Hey.” Maverick put a hand to her face, tilting up her chin, shaking his head as he sighed. “You are having a shit time, but you are wrong with that. So, fucking wrong.”

Biting her lip, everything hurting, and confusing, Evelina glanced at Maverick’s mouth before looking back to his eyes, time slowly as they both moved, the touch brief, but long enough to make them both let out a noise, before they pulled back, staring at each other, each trying to read the mind of the other, emotion and confusion making their heads hurt more than the pain they were already in. “Mav…”

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Bumpy Road Part 2

“Urgh…” Dani grimaced, sunlight streaming through the open blinds, the brightness burning his eyes, his mouth feeling like that of a man stranded in the desert for a month, Eric’s plan to make him forget his long fortnight apart from his wife successful, but painfully so.

“Urgh too bright…”

Dani froze, the voice from nowhere making his heart race, confusion stilling him before a moment of clarity had bile rising in his throat. Not daring to move he tried to breathe through his stomach churning as everything flooded back – the bar, the beer, the club, the shots, the dancing, the other shots, the vodka, the girls, the party, the dancing that was almost grinding, the dares, the smile, the kiss that he knew was wrong, the hands guiding him against the wall, the dancing that _was_ grinding, the taste, the mouth, the voice, Theresa…

*

“Morning sleepyhead…”

Evelina groaned, her head splitting, that her focus for a few moments before she blushed, cringing with shame. “Mav, I’m so sorry…”

“It’s fine.” Perching on the edge of the bed, handing her one of the cups in his hand, Maverick chuckled, “You are a funny drunk, but I am worried about you.”

Blowing on the steaming coffee, her eyes nipping, Evelina sighed, “I just need to speak to Dani… I’m sorry that I kissed you, I was very out of line.”

“Don’t worry about it. I just want you to be ok, that’s all that matters.” Motioning to his bare chest, maverick gestured to his bare chest, chuckling as he raised an eyebrow, “I am more offended about the vomit than the kiss to be honest…”

Evelina’s face went bright red, the moment of puking all over his chest, after an cringeworthy attempt at seduction coming back to her. “Oh. My. God…”

“Dahlia is never leaving her schoolbag again…” Maverick laughed, amused at Evelina’s scarlet face. “It’s just not… What was that?”

“I don’t know… Sounded like the door…” Evelina’s heart sank as footsteps on the stairs confirmed her worst fear, knowing that the situation looked like something it wasn’t, “Dani…”

Red eye and exhausted Dani froze, the door handle still in his hand, the wine bottles in the lounge leaving him expecting a hungover Evelina, the addition of a half-dressed Maverick taking his breath away. “That didn’t take long…”

“It’s not what you think mate…”

“Dani.” Scrambling out of bed, dumping the coffee cup on the side, Evelina almost tripped over the leg of her jeans, her being fully clothed something that Dani didn’t notice. Stopping suddenly, her eyes catching marks on his necks, redness peeking above his collar, “Dani?”

Shaking his head, guilt ceding way to anger and bitterness, Dani clenched his fists by his side, his words practically spat at her. “To think I came here to beg you for forgiveness… To plead that one fuck up didn’t ruin everything, and all that time you were here, _in our bed_ , with him…”

“Nothing happened.” Maverick stood, putting his coffee down, hairs on his neck standing up, nervous that a punch might get thrown. “She was drunk and she was sick on me…”

“What did you do?” Unable to take her eyes from his neck, the marks like a stab to her gut, Evelina sniffed back a tear when the brutal realisation hit. “No. Please, no…”

“At least it wasn’t in our bed…” Dani couldn’t resist the jibe, before he froze, Evelina’s jeans and red wine stained top finally puncturing his consciousness. “Why are…? No…”

“What did you do?” Her voice starting to wobble as her heart started to break, Evelina shook her head as tears streamed down her face. “What did you do? What did you do?”

“I’m sorry.” Oblivious to the tears running down to his own face. Dani dropped to his knees, shame overtaking him, his entire life crumbling in front of his eyes. “I’m so sorry baby, I’m so sorry.”

“Who was she?” Rooted to the spot, her eyes burning from tears, Evelina screamed, “Who was she?!”

“Theresa… She was…”

“Theresa? Your ex, the grid girl?” Shaking her head at Dani’s pained nod, the elder man on his knees rocking back and forth. Evelina bit her lip hard, using every ounce of strength she had to channel her hurt into anger, unable to make her voice stronger than a whisper. “Get what you need and get out.”

“Lina…” Dani begged, not caring that Maverick could see him on his knees crying and begging. “Please baby, we can fix this. I can…”

“Get what you need and get out.” Sounding cold, needing too to cope, Evelina dodged Dani’s attempt to catch her hand. “Just get out Dani.”

*

“I don’t want to leave you like this…” Maverick leant against the kitchen door, Evelina pouring a glass of wine, Dani having finally left twenty minutes previously after being collected by Eric after Evelina threatened to call the police on him. “Lina?”

Taking a large mouthful of the wine, her entire body feeling completely numb, Evelina put on her best smile. “Please, I just want to have this, go to bed, cry a lot and then work out what I’m going to do… This is the only wine left in the whole house… You can check if you want.”

“I’m not going to check up on you…” Maverick picked his jacket up from the back of the chair, reluctant to leave, but understanding from his own split from Kiara that sometimes a night of quiet heartbreak was needed. “You call me, yeah? If you need anything at all, any time then you call…”

Evelina nodded, giving Maverick a kiss to the cheek. “Thank you.”

“Promise me?”

“I promise…”

*

Mav

| 

 

| 

Hey. Just checking in, you ok?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Hi. Yeah, I’m fine. Well not fine, but you know…  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

Do you need anything?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

No thanks.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

Have you eaten?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Had a takeaway.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

What’s your plans for the rest of the night?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Going to bed soon.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

I’ll check in with you tomorrow. Call if you need anything x  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I will x  
  
Slipping her phone into her pocket Evelina turned back to the bar, signalling the barman with a smile, “Vodka with red bull please… Make it a double…”

*

Dani

| 

 

| 

I’m so sorry. I don’t even know what to say. I don’t know how we got from that horrible day to this. It should have pulled us together, but it has pulled us apart so badly. I miss you. I hate myself for what I’ve done. Please tell me what I can do to fix this. Please x  
  
---|---|---  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I love you. So, so much xx  
  
 Turning off her phone, and putting it into her back pocket Evelina shrugged at the barman, dismissing any question of who was on the phone with a smile and a push of her glass, “Same again please…”


	26. Bumpy Road Part 3

“Lina?” Alex frowned as he tapped her shoulder, having spent ten minutes across the room debating with himself if it was her sat at the bar, being quite obviously chatted up by a guy as they shared round after round of shots. “What are you doing here?”

“ALEX!!” Jumping off the bar stool, arms thrown dangerous around his neck, Evelina cheered like an excitable schoolchild. “You…” Stepping back, she poked Alex’s chest with a finger as she shook her head, “…didn’t tell me you were partying tonight Mr!”

“Last minute decision.” Hugging her, half laughing at her drunkenness, Alex ignored the sharp glares he was receiving from her would-be suitor. “Where’s Dani?”

“Dani left me…”

“WHAT?!”

“He left me.” Signalling the barman for two more shots, Evelina tried to hire her hurt with a shrug. “I thought it was temporary, but he fucked Theresa.”

“WHAT?!”

“I thought we’d fix is, but obviously not.” Taking the shots Evelina pushed one toward Alex after handing a note to the barman. “Down in one Bambi baby…”

“I’m not sure…” Trailing off with a curt shake of the head, cutting off the other guy about to step in, Alex picked up the glass, pulling Evelina’s complete attention back to him. “On three baby… One… Two… THREE!”

*

Alex

| 

 

| 

I need your help. Urgently.  
  
---|---|---  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Did you know Lina & Dani have split up?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I’m in Fabrik, Lina is absolutely wrecked!  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Put Hector down for 5 minutes & help!!!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I knew things had been tough since… Permanently?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

He’s fucking Theresa apparently so it seems so.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

The grid girl?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Yeah, his ex.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I think Lina might have hooked up with a guy if I hadn’t interrupted…  
  
 

“Give me back my phone…” Alex frowned good-naturedly, laughing as he tried to grab his phone twice before Evelina slipped it into her back pocket. “Lina…”

Taking Alex’s hands, the guy she’d been drinking with completely forgotten, Evelina tilted her head toward the dancefloor, devilment in her eyes. “Dance with me?!

“I can’t dance.” Walking backwards, half giving in already, their fingers laced together, Alex shook his head. “I _really_ can’t dance…”

Smiling, the first genuine smile of the night, Evelina wiggled her eyebrows. “I’ll teach you.”

*

Marc

| 

 

| 

Bring her to Cervera  
  
---|---|---  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Alex?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

You ok?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Let me know what’s going on!  
  
*

On the dancefloor with the music blaring Evelina sang at the top of her voice, the pain temporarily forgotten as she raised her arms above her head, one swaying in time to the music, the other draping around Alex’s neck, him now drunk enough (and bullied enough) to have given in and be enjoying the dancefloor with her. Moving in time to the up-tempo beat, Alex laughed as she sang louder still, relaxing with him pressed up behind her, one hand in the air and the other around her waist, both losing themselves in music and dance.

*

Marc

| 

 

| 

Random question – is Dani ok?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Eric

| 

 

| 

Not really. You heard?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Is it true they’ve split for good?  
  
Eric

| 

 

| 

I don’t know if it’s for good. Seems like it atm.  
  
Eric

| 

 

| 

How did you hear?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Alex bumped into Lina in Fabrik. He said she’s absolutely smashed.  
  
Eric

| 

 

| 

Shit. She told me and Mack she was in PJ’s and going to bed!  
  
Eric

| 

 

| 

Is she ok? It got pretty messy earlier.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Apparently she was being chatted up by some guy. Alex is with her now.  
  
Eric

| 

 

| 

Warn him she may hit on him…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

WHAT?! Alex?!  
  
Eric

| 

 

| 

She got smashed last night and tried to kiss Mack. Then she vomited on him!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Urgh. That’s grim!  
  
Eric

| 

 

| 

It is. I imagine she’ll be even worse tonight after finding out about Dani.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Is it true about him and Theresa?  
  
Eric

| 

 

| 

Yeah. He’s broken. I’ve never, ever, seen him like this.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

How did it get this far? I knew they were struggling, but I assumed they’d fix it. They’ve been through so much.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

They seemed perfect together.  
  
Eric

| 

 

| 

I know. It’s an absolute mess.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Does Livio know?  
  
Eric

| 

 

| 

He knows Dani moved out temporarily.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

When is he back?  
  
Eric

| 

 

| 

10 days…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

That’s not long to sort things before the kids are back.  
  
Eric

| 

 

| 

It’s really not.  
  
Eric

| 

 

| 

I need to go and stop Dani setting fire to my house. Will you get Alex to let me know how Lina is?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Will do. Good luck.  
  
*

“Lina…” Alex’s tone was meant to be a warning, but the low grunt that followed her name simply made her laugh. Turned to face him, moving in time to the music, she ignored his objections, simply raising an eyebrow until she grabbed two more shots from a passing seller, holding one to his mouth until he gave in and allowed her to tip it down his throat, finally giving in and dancing with her to the beat of the music, just two friends having fun, almost oblivious again to the level of bodily contact as they moved.

*

Alex

| 

 

| 

Just got phone back. Lina stole it!  
  
---|---|---  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Persuaded her to come to Cervera.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

You are there though, right?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Jaja you should have stolen it back  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I did the first time!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Why not steal it again?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

The first time was in her pocket – the second was in her bra!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Jajaja fair enough  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

We were planning to go to Hector’s cousins. Leave her my room.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Please stay. I’m nervous.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Has she hit on you? She hit on Mack last night.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

She hasn’t.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

She’s so hurt that I can just tell she just wants someone to want her.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

So I know she wouldn’t say no…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Alex Marquez! Don’t you dare!!!!!!  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I wouldn’t. It’d be taking advantage and I would never do that to her.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Or to Dani…  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Dani is fucking Theresa so he deserves what he gets.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Lina is heartbroken, absolutely heartbroken & thinks she’s worthless because of what happened.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Is so horrible to see. She’s so sad.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

There is a line…  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

And I won’t cross it.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Good.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Doesn’t mean it’s not massively tempting though…  
  
*

Shivering, waiting outside the club for the cab, Evelina snuggled into Alex’s chest, her arms around his waist under his coat, him wrapping them both in it as best he could. “I don’t want to go home…”

“You’re coming to Cervera.” Alex kissed her head, the first tears of the night having arrived when Evelina had been forced to contemplate going home to an empty house. “Marc and Hector are there.”

Skating one hand under his shirt, her ice-cold fingers making his breath catch and his skin goosebump Evelina tried to look coy, an impossible task after so much alcohol. “Or you could come home with me…”

“Marc and Hector are expecting us…” Alex bit his lip, desperately trying to ignore the way her fingers were drawing patterns on his skin, his body reacting in a naturally instinctive way. “Lina…”

“Alex…” Lina mimicked him, smirking as she licked her lips, pouting in displeasure when Alex stepped back, out of reach, the taxi arriving precisely at the wrong, or right, moment.

*

“Hey, hey, ssh…” Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the quiet taxi journey giving a drunk and emotional Evelina too much time to think, Alex pulled her close to him. “It’s ok. It’ll be ok.”

“It’s ruined.” Curling into his side, the pain too much, Evelina’s shoulders trembled as she tried to fight the tears. “It hurts so bad.”

“I know sweetheart. You’ll get through it, you are a tough cookie…”

“I just want it to stop hurting.” Evelina looked up at Alex through smudged eyelashes, one hand pressed to his chest, the dim light of the back of the taxi not disguising the sadness in her eyes. “Just for a little while… I want it to stop for a while, just to forget for a little bit…”

“I kn…” Alex froze when she leant up and pressed her lips to his, somehow expecting it and caught off guard at the same time. Not moving, that keeping the kiss chaste, Evelina’s lips warm and still slightly tacky from lipstick desperately seeking comfort, Alex pulled himself together and pulled away, closing his eyes so as not to see her sadness. Gently kissing her forehead as more sobs came from her, Alex rubbed her back softly. “Ssh. It’ll be ok. You’ll be ok.”

*

“You ok bro?”

Standing at the kitchen sink, having splashed his face with cool water, Alex sighed hard, Evelina deposited on the sofa with Hector consoling her. “She kissed me.”

“I told you she might…” Frowning, knowing that his brother had always been close to the Irish-Italian, Marc folded his arms. “You can’t go there… The shitstorm would be…”

Alex waved his hand, wordlessly dismissing Marc’s concerns. “I have no intention of it. It’s just horrible to see her like that.”

“Eric said Dani is the same.”

“Dani should have kept his dick in his pants then.”

“We can’t take sides. He’s my teammate.”

“You can’t take sides because he’s your teammate.” Alex shook his head, fixing Evelina a glass of water. “He has wrecked her. She’s my friend and I’m going to be there for her.”

“Dani is your friend too…” Marc shook his head, Alex sometimes guilty of seeing the world in black and white. “He’s hurting as well.”

“He’s not crying his eyes out in my arms, he has Theresa for that…”

“Alex…”

“Here you go,” Ignoring his brother, Alex padded back into the lounge, handing Evelina the water and settling onto the sofa next to her, not batting an eyelid when she curled into his side again, just like she had in the taxi. “Have you heard from the kids?”

“Yeah.” Smiling, genuinely, Evelina pulled out her phone, Alex knowing how to make her feel better. “Dahlia sent me a video of my Dad on a rollercoaster screaming his head off…”


	27. Bumpy Road Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason that Dani and Lina are in so much trouble, and it's not a nice one. First mention here...

Sneaking down the unfamiliar stairs, her head thumping and her stomach threatening to erupt, Evelina prayed no-one would hear her moving around. With her shoes in one hand and her clutch bag under her arm she cursed silently as she tried to open the fiddly lock without success.

“You have to lift it and twist it at the same time…”

Jumping in fright, her stiletto heels falling onto the tiled floor with a clatter, she clutched a hand to her chest as panic quickly gave way to ashamed relief as she looked up and saw Alex leaning against the wall, his arms folded and his face showing a mix of concern and amusement. “Alex! Oh, thank fuck it’s you…”

“Well who else would it be?” Alex chuckled, before he winced, biting his lip and sighing softly as Evelina’s face went bright red. “How much do you remember from last night?”

Panicking again, her chest tightening as she remembered a few things, suddenly wishing Alex was a random stranger. Looking at her feet, she cringed with shame as she shared the titbits she remembered. “I remember dancing in the club. And the shots… Way too many shots… Oh shit, the taxi, I tried to kiss someone in the ta… Oh my god! Alex, please tell me I didn’t… We didn’t…”

“I’d never take advantage of you like that.” Alex smiled fondly, his words giving Evelina a huge sigh of relief, though the shame that they hadn’t because Alex had kept a sensible head kept her cheeks crimson.

Sagging against the wall, bubbling with relief that a walk of shame from a random guy in a house fuck knows where was something she’d been spared from, Evelina fought back the tears. “I’m sorry for… Well, all of it really, and for the bits I’ve probably not remembered yet.”

“It’s ok.” Alex smiled, his kindness making her sniff back more tears, that in turn making him pull her into an instinctive hug, wrapping her tightly with her head tucked under his chin, the contrast between their attire – her in her dress from the night before and him in shorts and a vest top – sharp and slightly strange. “Why don’t you jump in the shower and I’ll make breakfast? I’ll lend you some clothes and then I’ll drive you back to Barcelona later.”

Nodding, feeling pathetic, and still massively ashamed, Evelina let Alex guide her back upstairs, the younger man still settling into the protector role.

*

“That feels so much better! I like this house. Your bed is comfy and the shower is fab.” Padding barefoot into the kitchen with damp hair, joggers turned up several times at the ankles as they were miles too long and the biggest t-shirt Alex had (that still wasn’t really made for someone with boobs) Evelina stopped in her tracks as two surprised faces, neither of them Alex’s, looked up at her from the table. “Oh, hi…”

Initially not perturbed by Evelina’s voice appearing in their home, but completely thrown by the mention of the bed, Roser frowned before quickly smiling, “Evelina.”

“Maybe…” Jogging down the stairs having showered in his parents en-suite, therefore completely oblivious to their early return home, Alex chuckled, “…you should share my bed every night…”

“Alex…”

“Stop blushing, I know it was a one night deal…” Alex nudged Evelina from behind, before jumping slightly at the low cough emanating from across the room. “Mama! You are back early…”

Looking between the two, Julia burying his head in his newspaper, Roser’s eyes were drawn to the way Alex’s hand had gone to Evelina’s shoulder, it frozen there when he spotted his parents. “Have you had breakfast?”

“No.” Alex shook his head, admiring how quickly his mother regained her composure. “I was just about to make some.”

Getting up, sensing there was a story that needed told, Roser smiled, praying that it was anything other than a love triangle with an inevitably ugly ending for her younger son. “Sit down and I’ll make something. Pancakes ok?”

“Pancakes would be great Mama.”

“Evelina?”

“I…” Floundering, able to see what Roser was assuming, that adding to her complete shame and humiliating, Evelina looked up at Alex, unable to control the tears. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Wrapping her in a hug, Alex gave his mother a look that he hoped inspired trust.

*

“You ok?” Reaching to squeeze Evelina’s hand, his parents having heard the story, believed it and left them to their breakfast (after sensing Evelina’s embarrassment) Alex smiled fondly. “Stop blushing and cringing so much.”

Putting one elbow on the table Evelina rested her head on it, half closing her eyes. “Can’t help it. You didn’t quite tell your Mama everything…”

“She didn’t need to know.” Squeezing her hand again, her sleazy drunk attempt to hit on him on his mother’s sofa having come back to her midway through breakfast, Alex shrugged his shoulders. “No-one does.”

Grateful for Alex’s gentlemanly stance, the Ceverina brought up with such a strong respect for women that taking what was being offered so blatantly was never going to happen, despite the temptation, Evelina puffed out her cheeks. “I’m so sorry Alex. I should never have put you in such an awkward position. Doing that more than once is completely out of order.”

“You were drunk and upset… I’m just glad you were with me and safe.”

“Being drunk doesn’t make it acceptable to become a sex pest…” Evelina blushed hard, before joining Alex in laughter, the randomness of the sentence catching them both and making them laugh, much of the awkwardness drifting away.

*

Mav

| 

 

| 

Hey, how are you today?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Dying of hangover and shame in equal measures.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

I heard you were rather tipsy…  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I think “absolutely shitfaced” covers it more  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

That’s honest jaja  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Plenty of people saw me so no point in lying.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

Fair point. You doing ok though?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Not really. I gave myself a fright this morning when I woke up in a strange bed in a house I didn’t recognise.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

Where are you?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Cervera…  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

As I discovered when Alex caught me sneaking out.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I’m too old for that shit. And I need to get my head straight before the kids come home.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I made an appointment with my therapist.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

I think that’s a good (and brave) move chick  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

It’s not brave. Brave would have been going back before everything imploded.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

I disagree, I think going back any time is brave. When is it?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

Do you want a lift?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I can get a cab.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

I know you CAN get a cab, but if you WANT a lift then I’m available.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Thank you x  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

Anytime x  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

Have you spoken to Dani?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

No.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

Ok, I understand that.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

I need to tell you something because I mentioned it to Dani the other day and I don’t want you to hear it from anyone else. Kiara and I have decided to get divorced. Normally I wouldn’t land this on you right now, but I wanted you to hear it from me.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Thank you for telling me. I’m so sorry to hear that x  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

My shit is the last thing you need to be dealing with right now.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

I’m ok. We decided a good while ago, we just didn’t want to tell the kids when one or both of us was flying off somewhere too soon after. We are planning to tell them soon, but we’re in no rush so we’ll work it all out.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I’m so sorry. This whole saga with me and Dani is why you haven’t told Dahlia? Sorry x  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

I haven’t told her because she’s on holiday. I haven’t 100% decided when to tell her.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

And stop apologising. You and Dahlia were the best thing that ever happened to me. I need you to be ok, just like I need Kiara to be ok because with you two ok I know that Dahlia and Jax will be fine.  
  
Mav

| 

 

| 

So, I’m here for you whenever you need me, day or night xx  
  
*

“Hello Evelina. I haven’t seen you for a while.”

Setting her bag down on the floor, the bright room with sparse furnishings still so familiar to her, Evelina sat down on the comfortable chair, instantly kicking off her shoes to tuck her feet underneath her. “I was doing alright for a while.”

“So, what has brought you back?”

“I split up with Dani… He left me. I thought for a while, but he slept with someone else.”

“I see. Why did Dani leave for a while?”

“We were arguing too much… We woke Toni up once.”

“What were you arguing about?”

“I don’t know.”

“When did it start?”

“I guess it was like before…” Evelina folded her arms over her chest, as if that would somehow protect her from the pain of uttering the words. “I think it’s because I killed our baby…”

“We’ve discussed this before, your doctor said that the loss of your baby was not your fault.”

I know.” Evelina shrugged, picking at her fingernails, “But me and Dani know that it was my fault… Because I went on the bike, at the dirt track… And I fffell offfff….”


	28. Bumpy Road P5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this will be right. My world has changed in a way that I don't even understand yet. Writing is therapy. I'm not apologising for the potential for randomness (or crapness), I'm just warning of it. I need this right now.  
> **

“Cccc… Cccaaaanncancannnnn you ttttaake mmmm mmm mmmm.” Closing her eyes, Maverick’s look of concern making her worse, Evelina swallowed hard, the lump in her throat almost choking her. “Cccan you ttake mmeeee home please?”

Maverick nodded, Evelina’s counsellor behind her giving his curious look her silent agreement. “Of course. Come on, the car is just outside.”

*

“Thank you for the lift.”

Maverick unclipped his seatbelt, Evelina mute for the whole journey home, the silence worrying him as she was clearly more upset by the session that she was letting on. “I’m coming in.”

“You don’t need too.” Lifting her bag from the footwell, feeling guilty about how much of people’s time she was taking up, Evelina opened the door, her voice devoid of emotion. “Thanks again.”

Opening his door, shrugging at Evelina’s quizzical look, Maverick pulled a face, trying to defuse even a little of the tension, “Can you imagine what Livio would do to me if I left you alone right now?”

“True…” Evelina smiled, the movement of her lips not reaching her red rimmed eyes. “You don’t need to though. I won’t tell him.”

“I know you won’t, you won’t tell him or Dani…” Keys jingling slightly in his hand as he put one foot out of the car, Maverick tilted his head toward the house, “and that’s exactly why I’m not leaving you.”

*

Shrugging, feeling indifferent, not caring if Maverick made food or not, Evelina kept her eyes on the horizon, watching the distant nothingness somehow holding back the tears. “I don’t mind.”

“I’ll do pasta, quick and easy. No casting aspersions on my character though…” Maverick winked, Evelina actually glancing at him enough to smile at the joke, that spurring him on to keep chatting as he moved to the fridge, frowning when he opened it and found nothing. “Forget to go shopping, did we?”

Embarrassed by the fact Maverick was looking at a fridge containing half an onion, some milk of dubious freshness, two fromage frais and some ketchup (that making her irrationally annoyed at Dani once again, because ketchup doesn’t belong in the fridge) Evelina sighed, half shrugging, “Sorry, haven’t really been cooking much.”

“No worries, we could go out for something?” Quickly catching the instant stress crossing her face, Maverick pointed to the family notice board. “Or we could order pizza?”

*

“Where’s my top up?” Lifting his wine glass, him at one end of the sofa, Evelina at the other, the pizza between them, Maverick motioned toward the bottle. “Sharing is caring Suppo…”

“If I thought you wanted some I’d share.” Pointedly putting the bottle back on the floor, Evelina eyed Maverick with determination, the redness having dimmed since their return home, the slightest hint of irritation audible, “But you don’t. You just don’t want me to drink it all…”

“Busted.” Maverick laughed slightly, taking a sip from his mostly-still-full glass, one arm along the back of the sofa. “You want to talk about it?”

“About what?” Feigning ignorance Evelina shrugged, turning her focus to another slice of pizza, “Do you want to half the last slice?”

“Evelina…”

“What am I supposed to say Mav?” Suddenly looking more fragile than Maverick had ever seen her, Evelina’s voice was shaky, her words slightly hesitant, “Which bit? My marriage is trashed? I killed my baby? My kids have a near alcoholic for a mother? I hit on _Alex_ in a taxi like a two-bit slapper? Which bit of my train wreck life should we discuss?”

“That’s right, look on the positive side…” Holding an instant hand up in apology, trying to make the atmosphere lighter the wrong choice, Maverick moved the pizza box to the floor, taking the slice Evelina was picking at from her and chucking it back on the box, before shuffling along the sofa until one arm was wrapped around her. “Either rant, or cry. That’s how you fix things…”

“I can’t fix this. “ Sitting up straight, her back rigid, not leaning into Maverick, Evelina shook her head. “It won’t help. Nothing will help.”

“Will it make it worse?”

“It won’t help Mav…” Maverick’s hand touching her shoulder, like a warm and reassuring weight, Evelina could feel her eyes begin to sting, hopelessness bubbling up inside her again, “Nothing will help… I can’t fix it. No-one can fix it. Dani is gone and the baby is gggone…”

“Let it out,” Pulling Evelina into his side, one fat tear rolling down her cheek quickly being followed by many more, Maverick winced at the sound of the pained cry escaping her throat, “Let it out babe, let it all out…”

*

Knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, cocooned into Maverick’s side, Evelina’s eyes were screwed shut, the memories of the worst day of her life coming back to her in glorious detail. “We wwent to the track… Rrufea… We all went. Yyou wwere in Italy.”

“Hmm.” Smirking at the idea that he’d ever have been invited to the Honda-clan (as Alex had nicknamed him, Marc, Dani and their assorted families) day out, Maverick tried not to interrupt Evelina’s flow, aware that she’d never actually talked about the day.

_“Your turn Suppo!” Marc cackled, holding a helmet in the air, waving it in Evelina’s direction. “You against Dani; Pedrosa war…”_

_Evelina shook her head, riding a bike something she enjoyed, but had rarely done since her teens. “No thanks. I like having the upper hand in my marriage thanks…”_

_“Chicken…” Dani slapped his wife’s arse, that making Marc, Alex and various team members chuckle aloud, “Give me a chance to even up 2005.”_

_“I dunno…”_

_“Are you riding Mama?” Dahlia’s eyes lit up, her face a picture, at the age of being impressed when her mother did ‘cool’ things (a short phase!), “That’s **so** cool!”_

_“Can’t let your daughter down, now can you?” Dani winked, walking toward Marc, pointing to his own helmet that was sat next to Eric, “Ped versus Ped it is…”_

“I… I… We did four laps… I just… It slipped… Dirt track isn’t my… I… ” Evelina looked up at Maverick, her bottom lip wobbling, pain etched on her face. “I was so cruel… After… To Dani, and to Marc… I was _so_ cruel to Dani…”

“You were in pain, everyone understands.”

“It wasn’t their fault.”

“No.” Maverick shook his head, kissing Evelina’s forehead, bracing himself for the deluge about to hit. “It wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

Overwhelmed, finally talking and understanding herself, things slotting into place, that somehow agony and relieving at the same time, Evelina shook her head, tears streaming down her face again as she trembled in Maverick’s hold, “It wasn’t my fault… It wasn’t my fault.”

*

“Please don’t leave me…” Catching Maverick’s arm, the younger having carried her to bed when she cried herself to sleep in his arms, Evelina swallowed hard, being alone frightening her, “Please…”

Nodding, half knowing it was a bad idea, Maverick stripped down to his boxers, Evelina clad in just a t-shirt and underwear. “Budge over then.”

“Thank you.” Instantly curling into Maverick when he slipped under the cover, her head in the crook of his arm, feeling safe wrapped up by her, Evelina choked on another sob. “I don’t want to fail my kids.”

Rolling onto his side, pulling the duvet high so they were cocooned in it, knowing Evelina felt safe when she was all wrapped up, Maverick smiled gently, one arm wrapped around her, the other tucking some hair behind her ear. “If you were a failure you wouldn’t say that. People who fail generally don’t realise they are failing… You are a good mother, the best, and this…the fact you are worried about failing shows that. Please don’t worry about that, you **are** a good Mum to Dahlia and the boys.”

“Promise?”

Smiling fondly, not having seen Evelina as the more fragile of them for many years, Maverick grunted slightly as she moved against him, his body’s reactions instinctive. “I promise you.”

“Mav…” Shivering, Maverick’s hand brushing skin between her tshirt and underwear, her body exhausted before, but suddenly awake, Evelina closed her eyes. “Mav?”

Shaking his head, reminding himself of all of the reasons it shouldn’t happen, Maverick closed his eyes, somehow hoping that would put a barrier between them, denying it would happen until it did – his lips on hers, hers softer, warm and gentle, until they both pulled away, forehead resting on forehead for a moment until something snapped and the lips were back on each other. Harder, needier and more desperate than ever before. The metallic taste of copper mingling with wine as hands pulled at clothes and the sound of moans and groans filled the room, everything forgotten in a haze of desperation.


	29. Stop thinking

“Lina…” Maverick’s voice was almost a croak, his fists balled into the sheets as Evelina’s tongue finally flicked across his tip, his body littered with marks from her sharp teeth and sharper nails, the tiniest hint of something left in his brain making him feel that he should try and stop her, but her mouth wrapping around him stealing that thought. “ _Fuck…”_

Revelling in the way Maverick was falling apart, finally carefree after so long, Evelina hollowed her cheeks around him, sliding him deeper into her mouth, her tongue constantly moving, his reactions spurring her on, affecting her body as she chuckled slightly, that making him swear loud, her nails digging into his thighs as she encouraged him to let go and forget the world.

*

Yelping loud as Maverick hauled her up the bed by her hair, him reacting only a few moments after his climax, Evelina groaned as he blanketed over her, his tongue in her mouth in an instant, bossy and needy, not bothered by tasting himself as he seemingly tried to devour her.

Taking both of her wrists Maverick pressed them into the bed above her head, catching them both in one hand, holding them firmly as he let his free hand trail back down her body, scratching a line down her arm and side, until his hand was on her thigh, her legs parted by his thigh between them, his body half over hers like a heavy blanket, the power all in his hands, literally.

“Please…” Sensing him pause for a second, knowing the younger man was a deep thinking, Evelina let out an involuntary sob when he dug his fingers into her leg, his thumb brushing close to where she was desperate for it to be, “Please.”

Digging his fingers in hard, hard enough to make her hiss, and no doubt leave a mark, Maverick adjusted himself on his side, keeping his leg over hers, but bringing it lower, exposing everything to his dark stare. Eyes locked onto hers, almost defying her to look away, Maverick licked his lips, his face emotionless, but his eyes dark, darkening further when he let his thumb brush over her, the featherlight touch making her wail, both in desperation and complaint that he’d stopped after one move. “Is that what you want?”

“Please…” Trying to lift her hips, trapped by Maverick’s hold, Evelina wriggled in frustration, her hips twitching in complaint until his thumb came back, making her howl when it stayed, pressed hard and circling, Maverick watching her every reaction as he wasted no time, hurtling her toward the edge.

*

Spread over Evelina, his legs between hers, his renewed erection trapped between them, Maverick pulled away from the kiss, hissing when Evelina nipped on his bottom lip, her nails clawing at his back. “Lina…”

“Don’t.” Warning him with both tone and a look, Evelina shook her head. “Either stay, or go. No talking. No guilty looks. Just… Just either stay, or go.”

Closing his eyes, pressing his forehead to hers, Maverick cursed softly, Evelina wrapping her legs around him, pulling him tighter to her, making her preference clear. “I think…”

“I’m done thinking.” Sliding one hand through his hair, Evelina kissed him softly, licking the droplet of blood lingering on his lip, shivering when he dropped his head to her neck, his hair tickling. “Today I don’t care. I want rid of everything I have built up inside me. I _need_ rid of it. I’m done feeling guilty and pretending that I don’t have any feelings about anything.”

“You and Dani.”

“Don’t.” Shaking her head, voice firmer, Evelina stroked his back, smiling at the way his skin goosebumped under her fingertips. “I don’t care about tomorrow, or next week. Today I need this…”

Kissing her neck, absolutely torn between fucking her into the mattress and making her a cup of tea, Maverick groaned when Evelina’s fingers pressed a little harder, her nails scraping a pattern on his back, that making him press his mouth to her neck slightly harder, his teeth coming into play and nipping sharply. Arguing with himself inside his head Maverick lost his train of thought when one of her hands snaked between them, deft fingers finding his cock, stroking him lightly, guiding him until he was pressing against her opening, her respectful enough to still, letting him choose, both of them swearing loud when his sensible head was overtaken by instinct and he slammed in in one movement, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing around the room, the only accompaniment cursing in various languages as they both took their frustrations, and desperations, out on each other.

*

“What happens now?” Curled around Evelina, both aching and sore, having curled up in silence, occasionally punctuated by tears from her, Maverick brushed her hair from her forehead, slightly unsure of what should do next.

Evelina looked up at him, her head having been resting on his chest, aware she looked like a riot of red marks and redder eyes, but also aware that it didn’t matter to him. “Shower?”

“Lina…” Maverick closed his eyes, Evelina leaning up to kiss him gently, that teasing him into reacting, their mouths moving against each other like they didn’t each have a life full of problems, her tongue daring his into dance as she moved on top of him, pulling him to sit up until her legs were wrapped around his waist and carrying her to the shower felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Turning on the water, Maverick hissing at the coldness, Evelina let her legs drop down, her arms staying around him. “Stop thinking. For today, and maybe tomorrow, let’s just stop thinking.”

“Just do what we want?” Maverick frowned at her nod, wondering for a moment if they could really do that, if two adults with lives and responsibilities could abandon all sensibilities for a time, then he realised that for the past few hours he hadn’t hurt, he wasn’t a man with a failed marriage, or a man with professional pressures weighing heavy on his mind, instead he was just Maverick.

Letting out a grunt as Maverick pushed her against the wall, the impact of her back hitting the wall and his mouth clamping onto hers knocking all the oxygen from her lungs, Evelina whimpered as Maverick’s hand delved between her legs, bossy and impatient fingers instantly seeking the noises his ears craved.

 


	30. Breaking Point

“Get that deleted…” Looking up from his phone, anger on his face, Maverick shook his head. “That’s not funny…”

Evelina shrugged, rolling her eyes as she deleted the innocent enough photograph from Instagram. “What’s the issue?”

“You are married… I am still technically married…” Maverick shook his head again, Evelina’s lack of care about anything irritating him. “I know you said you aren’t thinking about things right now, but don’t take the piss Lina…”

Sighing hard, three glasses of wine down, Evelina scowled. “If Dani can post photographs from a nightclub with fucking Teresa in his company then…”

“I am NOT fucking Dani!” Jumping up from the sofa, furious at the recklessness of Evelina’s actions, Maverick’s eyes bugled. “What if Dahlia sees that and thinks…”

“And thinks what exactly?” Evelina looked at Maverick, hurt at the abject horror on his face at the prospect of anyone knowing they’d spend the last three days having copious amounts of sex in her home. “Heaven forbid, eh… Get out.”

“Evelina…” Exasperated, Maverick caught himself, realising he was handling it badly. “I just think…”

“Oh, I get it, I get it exactly.” Voice bitter, Evelina topped up her glass of wine, schooling her face into looking like she didn’t give a fuck. “Shut the door on your way out.”

“Lina…”

“Get. Out.”

*

Dani

| 

 

| 

Are you fucking serious? All the fucking supportive bullshit you sent me and now you are all over Instagram with my wife? What about the kids?!  
  
---|---|---  
  
Mack

| 

 

| 

I’m sorry. It’s not what it looks like.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

It looks like you, mostly naked, in my house, with a bite mark on your shoulder…  
  
Mack

| 

 

| 

Ok, it is what it looks like, but it’s not what you are thinking.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Are you fucking my wife?  
  
Mack

| 

 

| 

I’m not going to lie. We slept together. She was angry with you. I’m angry with the world and we had a few drinks. I’m sorry.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I fucking trusted you.  
  
Mack

| 

 

| 

Lina fucking trusted you…  
  
 

*

“Hi…”

Sipping her drink through her straw, her make up darker and more dramatic than usual to hide any redness, Evelina smiled, her best coy smile. “Hello.”

“Can I get you another drink?” Leaning against Evelina’s table, the club loud and busy, blue-shirt-man grinned a wide and toothy grin as he held out his hand. “Michael…”

Taking his hand, laughing, almost giggling when he kissed it instead of shook it, the cheese factor high, Evelina smiled, “ Evelina… I’m up for some more Sex On The Beach…”

“Sounds good to me…”

*

Mack

| 

 

| 

I’m sorry mate. We were both in a mess and she said it would be a one night thing. Just letting off steam… It turned into a couple of days. I didn’t ok the photo. In fact, we had a bust up over it.  
  
---|---|---  
  
Mack

| 

 

| 

She was so upset after the counselling session. And I was upset over Kiara. I never meant for anything to happen. I love Lina to bits, you know that, but it’s not like that between us anymore. It was just comfort.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

She went to counselling?  
  
Mack

| 

 

| 

Yeah. She said she was losing grip and needed to talk about it. I thought it had really helped. She let a lot out.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

She’s never spoken about it. Not to anyone.  
  
Mack

| 

 

| 

She didn’t speak much to me, just a little. I think Alex is who she’s chatting too mostly. They are constantly texting back and forth.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

They’ve always been like a really odd friendship those two. I’m glad she’s talking.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Where is she now?  
  
Mack

| 

 

| 

I think she’s at home. She kicked me out when I objected to the photo. I think she assumed it was because I was ashamed of being seen with her, but it wasn’t about that, it was about the kids…  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

She does that a lot recently. That’s what we rowed about when I said she didn’t have to come to the awards with me. I meant “if you don’t feel up to it then you don’t need to come”, but she heard “I’m embarrassed to be seen with you so please don’t come”.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I’m worried about her.  
  
Mack

| 

 

| 

To be honest, I am too. I thought she’d turned a corner, but I’m not so sure now.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I’m going to call Livio.  
  
Mack

| 

 

| 

I think that’s a good idea. Let me know how you get on?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I will do. If you hear from her will you please let me know?  
  
Mack

| 

 

| 

I will. Sorry again mate.  
  
 

*

Hitting her head against the wall, in a painful rather than arousing way, Evelina grunted, the grotty hotel room ringing massive alarm bells in her head about the genuine availability of the man currently pulling at her clothes. Figuring any wife or girlfriend being cheated on was someone she didn’t know or care about, Evelina bit her lip, stopping his attack on her lingerie by taking a firm grip of his wrists. “Let me…”

*

Dani

| 

 

| 

I know you hate me right now, but I genuinely am sorry. I love you, and I miss you. I really wish we could talk x  
  
---|---|---  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Oivcehfouqhklwsdamx;oihxoihqo;c  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Call me, or text me, please when you spot this x  
  
*

Gagging, Michael’s enthusiasm pushing his cock too far into her throat, Evelina pressed her hands to his abdomen, pressing him into the mattress, the slightly stale smell filling her nose making her stomach turn, as a tongue licked ineffectively around her lips in the uncomfortable 69 position.

*

Dani

| 

 

| 

Hi. Can you give me a call when you are away from the children? Lina and I have split up, I thought it was temporary, but it’s all gone wrong. I’m really worried about her and I think she needs someone to check in on her. Dani  
  
---|---|---  
  
*

Flipped onto her back Evelina moaned, through obligation rather than pleasure, the tongue lapping at her like a cat drinking milk not hitting any of her sweet spots, and the jabbing finger neither going deep enough or having enough finesse to be good.

“Oh baby, you love that, don’t you baby? You love my fingers playing you like a violin? You gonna cum for me? Cum on my magic finger…. Go on baby, cum for me, let yourself go like I know you want too…”

Rolling her eyes, it hidden from the owner of the voice on account of her eyes being shut, Evelina groaned, the finger jabbing getting more enthusiastic as the frustration was muddled for satisfaction. Not seeing a better way to deal with it Evelina moaned, faking as much as she could muster, forcing herself to pretend to climax, shutting out the constant smug wittering as she yelped, catching his wrist with a smile. “Too sensitive…”

“I always wreck my girls with the biggest orgasm…” Reaching for his cock, nothing special or offensive about it, the smug marketing executive leered at Evelina, “Ready for the best ride of your life baby?”

*

Alex

| 

 

| 

Hey chick, you doing ok? What are you up to tonight?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I’m on my way home from the worst one night stand ever…  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

WTF? Where the fuck are you?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Just going to pick up a taxi.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Are you fucking kidding me?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Nope. It was *that* bad…  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Why?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Where are you?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Just going to pick up a taxi, I just told you lol.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

No, where are you, what are you in?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Martorell. Think I’ve found the grimmest hotel in Spain lol.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I’m on my way to your house now. Call me when you are in the cab.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Alex, seriously, I just want to go home and have a shower. It was the worst sex I’ve ever had. I think he was the biggest twat I’ve ever met.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

And you are in for the biggest bollocking you’ve ever had.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

What street are you on? Guille is going to pick you up.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I can get a cab. Lol stop worrying. I’m an adult.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Then start fucking acting like one.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

You have children ffs. Stop putting yourself in fucking danger.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Where are you?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Are you at the Ciutat?  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Yeah, just along from that. I don’t need a lift though, I’ll get a cab.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Guille is just around the corner.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

This is ridiculous.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Yes. Yes it is. Get in the car with Guille… If you don’t I’ll come down there in my car even though I’ve been drinking…  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Don’t you dare!  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Then get in the fucking car!  
  
*

“This really is ridiculous…” Fuming, beyond livid that Guille had driven to Cervera rather than to her own house, Evelina glared at Alex, “Who the fuck do you think you are? I’m an ADULT, if I want to go out and have fun then I f….”

Silencing her with a kiss, pulling back with a challenging look on his face, Alex’s voice was soft. “Is that what you want? Is fucking everyone going to make you feel better?”

“Why would you do that?” Confused, Evelina put her hand to her mouth, tears welling up at the level of concern and anger on Alex’s face. “Why are you so mad?”

“Evelina…” Hating how vulnerable she looked, Alex shook his head, his tone non-judgemental about her actions, but disapproving all the same. “What are you doing?”

“What are **you** doing?”

“Making a point…” Hauling her into a hug, Alex kissed her head as his point began to sink in and she began to tremble as she fought the tears. “It won’t help… Fucking Maverick, or me, or random guys… None of it is going to help… We’re not Dani… And it won’t stop you grieving for your baby… It won’t take the pain away…”

“It helps for a while…” Evelina snuffed, grateful that Guille had left and the house seemed to be empty as she felt her mascara and eyeliner make their way down her face with her tears. “It makes it better for a while.”

“It really doesn’t… Your counsellor told you what would help…” Holding her, rocking from side-to-side slightly, Alex felt the dam break, her low sobs changing into gut wrenching wails. “This needs to stop, you are hurting yourself…”

“I want to go back…” Clinging to Alex, feeling like she was drowning, Evelina cried hard, everything overwhelming her. “I want to go back… I want Dani and my baby… I want my Papa… I want it to stop hurting… Please make it stop hurting…”

*

Alex

| 

 

| 

Lina is with me. She’s turned her phone off and doesn’t plan to turn it back on for a few days. She has left a message for her counsellor and is considering going into the clinic for a few days. She has requested no-one contacts her except Livio about the children. Please respect that.  
  
---|---|---  
  
 

Dani

| 

 

| 

Thanks for letting me know. Is she ok?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

No, she’s not ok. If she was ok she wouldn’t be going into the clinic…  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Will you let me know how she is getting on?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

If she wants me too.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I know you hate me right now, but Lina is my wife. I love her.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

And how is Teresa tonight?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I’ll let you know anything when Lina asks me too.  
  
 

Mack

| 

 

| 

Shit, is she ok? Where is she? I’ll go round now.  
  
---|---|---  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

She’s not at home. She’s not ok. She doesn’t want to see you.  
  
Mack

| 

 

| 

Tell her to turn her phone on for 10 mins please  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

No. She doesn’t want to speak to anyone.  
  
Mack

| 

 

| 

I’m not anyone! She’s the mother of my child ffs! I need to know what’s going on.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

You know what is going on – she’s speaking to her counsellor tomorrow and she’ll be in touch when SHE is ready.  
  
Mack

| 

 

| 

I NEED to speak to her.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Maybe you should have tried speaking to her rather than fucking her. We might not be in this mess if certain people had some restraint and respect.  
  
Mack

| 

 

| 

I have NEVER disrespected Lina. Never!  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

You and I have different ideas of the meaning of respect then.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Leave her alone. She doesn’t need you making things worse. She’ll be in touch when she’s ready.  
  
Mack

| 

 

| 

Who the fuck made you the fucking boss?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Lina did. Presumably because she knows that no matter what happens I’ll never take advantage of her…  
  
 

Livio

| 

 

| 

How bad is it?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Pretty bad. I’ve never seen her like this.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

She’s here, she’s rang the counsellor, she’s having a shower and there’s a bowl of food waiting for her when she comes down so she’s safe.  
  
Livio

| 

 

| 

Should I come home tonight?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I think she’s hoping you might keep the kids away for an extra few days. She’s desperate for them not to see her like this.  
  
Livio

| 

 

| 

I don’t want to be away from her. Honest answer, how bad is it?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I think she’ll be going into the clinic for a few days at least… She’s been drinking a lot.  
  
Livio

| 

 

| 

Reckless behaviour?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Yeah.  
  
Livio

| 

 

| 

Call me the second you think she needs me there… I’ll sort something with Ella and the kids.  
  
Livio

| 

 

| 

Has she got her credit cards to pay the clinic?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

No, but I have mine so that’s fine.  
  
Livio

| 

 

| 

Did she hit on you?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Yes, she did. She won’t again though.  
  
Livio

| 

 

| 

If you lay a finger on her…  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I won’t.  
  
Livio

| 

 

| 

You better not.  
  
Livio

| 

 

| 

I’ll transfer you the money when I get back.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I’m in no rush. Money isn’t important. As long as Lina is ok that’s all that counts.  
  
Livio

| 

 

| 

Call me. Day or night, just call me.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I will. I promise.  
  
Livio

| 

 

| 

Tell her I love her.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I will do.  
  
*

Locking the cupboard, Evelina’s shoes inside, a prevention against an early morning change of heart, Alex hid the key before going back into his room. Smiling fondly he picked up the tv remote as he got onto the bed, Evelina crying softly into the pillow next to his. “Background noise… Come her…”

Curled around Alex, Evelina cried until exhaustion hit, the feeling of being pathetic outweighed by feeling safe. Letting her eyes drift shut, Alex stroking her back gently, helping ease the ball of nerves in her stomach, desperate to fix her life before it got any worse.


	31. Dad's Girl

"Am I not allowed to go with Dani anymore?"

Looking up from his computer, his granddaughter perching on the edge of his desk, the children and Ella staying with him for a few days after their holiday, Livio frowned. "What would make you say that?"

"Because Nana said he was coming to pick up the boys..." Dahlia picked at her nails, knowing the bright pink polish would have to be removed before she returned to school. "I know he wasn't in Milan, Papa..."

Glancing at Dahlia, Livio's heart sank, the look in her eyes so familiar to him, the youngster sharing the same look as her mother had once looked at him with, far too knowing for a kid of her age who was supposed to be shielded from everything. "Okay kiddo, what do you know?"

"Mum and him have split up... Mum isn't away with work, we _are_ Mum's work..." Dahlia bit her lip, trying to judge how much trouble she'd potentially get in by being very honest. "Also, I went to Maria's house when I was supposed to go to Sofia's house..."

Livio narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to the side, unsure of the relevance of that, although knowing there was clearly a reason she wasn't supposed to go to Sofia's house. "And?"

"She lives in Sabadell... I saw Dani’s car at the flat, it wasn’t at the airport so neither was Dani…"

Sighing hard, realising with a sickening feeling that Dahlia had been aware of too much for considerably longer than anyone realised, in fact Dahlia probably aware of the extent of the trouble before even he did, Livio shook his head. "Dahlia..."

"Are they getting divorced?" Biting her lip, Dahlia sighed, wishing adults would stop complicating things. "Papa and Kiara are getting divorced..."

"How do you know that?" Stunned, that something he'd only been told very recently, Livio shook his head at Dahlia's shrugged shoulders. "Fucking internet."

"That's a Euro for the swear box Nonno..." Dahlia smiled, chewing on the inside of her cheek, feeling sadness at her families seeming capitulation. "If they get divorced will I not be allowed to see Dani anymore?"

"Oh sweetheart." Livio scooped her into a hug, ignoring her protests that she was too old to be hauled onto his lap. "Just give them a bit of time to sort it all out, ok? They all love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah." Not totally convinced, heart breaking at the idea of waving her brother's off to spend time with Dani, Dahlia snuggled into Livio, giving in to her inner six-year-old. "Can we have pizza for dinner tonight?"

*

 

"Hi Dani." Hovering in the hall as Arlo and Evan messed around putting their shoes on, Dahlia bit her lip, trying not to cry. "Are you ok?"

Smiling, hoping the masked facade would hold, Dani nodded, trying not to disturb the napping Toni in his arms. "I'm good. How are you? Did you have a good holiday?"

"Yeah." Dahlia nodded, her wobbly tone making Dani frown. "The waterpark was amazing. The slides were huge!"

"That's good." Dani frowned, eyeing Dahlia with concern. "You ok poppet?"

"Yeah..." Voice cracking, Dahlia quickly wiped a tear away, before she bit her lip, looking at Dani with tears in her eyes. "Am I not allowed to come with you and the boys anymore?"

"What?!" Dani's heart broke, shaking his head, not bothering that Toni was starting to stir because of that. "Of course you are! Maverick is coming for you tonight, isn't he?"

"No." Covering her hands with the sleeve of her hoodie, Dahlia shook her head, feeling like the one left out child in the family, unable to stay strong despite her position as the eldest. "He's in Italy..."

"Then of course you can come. Darling, I thought you were going with your Papa..." Popping his head around the lounge door, shooting Ella an uncharitable look. "I'm taking Dahlia."

"I don't think..." Glancing around nervously, wishing Livio would return quicker, Ella frowned. "I'm not sure if..."

"I am taking my children home, that includes Dahlia." Turning back to Dahlia, Dani smiled, his heart still aching at the nervous look on her face. "Go and get your stuff. Bring your skates and we'll got out for a bit tomorrow when abu-Basi comes around tomorrow."

"Thanks Dani." Shooting up the stairs, grin back on her face, Dahlia hollered back down. "I'll bring my helmet and pads too!"

"Ok." Dani laughed, before his face darkened as he turned back to Ella, Arlo and Evan thankfully further down the hall and out of earshot. "Do not ever do that to me, or her, again."

*

"I should go to bed..." Dahlia got up from the sofa, the short evening at home feeling so normal, except for the few reminders that it was only Dani there. "Night Dani."

"Good night." Dani frowned as Dahlia made to leave without her customary hug. "Hey… You forgetting something?"

"Sorry..." Rushing over to the other sofa, throwing herself into Dani's arms, Dahlia broke down in tears, letting Dani manhandle her into sitting next to him as she sobbed onto his sleeve. "Sorry."

"No, no, I'm sorry." Dani kissed her hair, hating the sound of her harsh sobs. Wrapping his arms tighter around her, Dani closed his eyes, realising that they'd dealt with things badly, that he'd dealt with things badly. "I think me and you need to have a chat."

"Please don't leave me..." Dahlia looked up at Dani, tears hanging off her eyelashes, looking vastly younger than her years. "I know you are not my Papa, but... You're kind-of my Dad..."

The lump in his throat getting bigger, Dani smiled, wiping tears from her face as he shook his head. "And you are my kind-of daughter. In fact, no, you **are** my daughter... Dahlia, I can’t promise what is going to happen with your Mum, I wish I could, but you will always, always be part of my life."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Kissing her forehead, Dani tried to swallow back the sadness swirling in his stomach.

"Are you going to live in Sabadell forever?"

"What?"

"I went to Sofia's house..." Mistaking the sadness on Dani's face for anger, Dahlia bit her lip, her voice picking up a few notches. "We got a lift from Maria's Abu! We didn't get the bus or anything. And we stayed in the house except for one trip to the shop, and it's in her street..."

"And you saw me?" Dani sighed, cursing his stupidity in not going further away, cursing it further for leaving in the first place. Shaking his head, he smiled at Dahlia. "Don't do it again without asking, ok?"

"Ok..." Nervous, Dahlia sighed, looking at Dani with hope in her eyes. "Will you ever be coming to live with us again?"

"I don't know." Dani shrugged his shoulders, answering the youngster honestly. "I love your Mum to the moon and back, I really do, but, well, you've heard us arguing... That's no good for anyone. Especially not you and the boys."

"Is it because Mum is sad about the baby?"

"Yes." Dani nodded, tears stinging his eyes, the memories of Evelina's painful miscarriage coming back. "She's not coping very well right now. She will, in time, but she will get better..."

"That’s why she's in rehab, right?" Shrugging at Dani's tilted head, Dahlia bit her lip. "It's on the internet... Uncle Alex took her to that clinic, the fancy one that the footballer guy went too... She's not taking drugs though, right? Because the internet said she is, but she's not skinny or grumpy and she hasn’t sold anything so..."

"She's not taking drugs." Dani interrupted, wondering just how much of the mess of their lives Dahlia was actually aware of. "That's not the only signs someone is taking drugs though, don't believe the bullshit those magazines and websites spout... But your Mum isn't taking drugs."

"It's still funny when you swear. It’s not when Nonna does because he always swears, but it’s funny when you do." Dahlia chuckled, her smile making Dani's heart ache a little less. "She's going to be ok, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Decisive, firmly believing in Evelina's strength, Dani nodded. "She will. It might take some time, and we'll all have to take good care of her, but she'll be ok."

"Are you going to be living in Sabadell now?"

"I don't know." Hugging Dahlia, the sad look crossing her face mirrored on his own. "I can't make many promises right now because, I honestly don't know everything that is going to happen. I can make you two though..."

Looking up at Dani, her eyes still slightly stinging, Dahlia smiled. "Two promises is better than none."

"It is." Brushing her dark hair from her face, her features an almost perfect 50:50 mix of Evelina and Maverick, Dani smiled. "I promise you that I'll do my best to fix things. I'll do whatever I can to help your Mum and to get us back to normal..."

"That's a good promise."

"It is." Dani paused for a moment, his voice catching in his throat, the prospect of them not reuniting, of losing Evelina, and by association their daily life as a family of six, breaking his heart. "And I promise you that if we don't... If that happens then I will still be your Dani... Yeah?"

Dahlia nodded, the tears pooling in her eyes again, partly at the thought of Dani not living with them, but partly for the happiness that Dani had promised he wouldn't forget her. "Promise?"

"I promise." Kissing Dahlia's head, holding her tighter, Dani closed his eyes, hating the fact that there had ever been any doubt. "I will ALWAYS be your kind-of Dad, Dahlia. Always, always. I love you. To me there is no difference between you and the boys. I love you like my daughter, I always will, that will NEVER ever change."

"I love you too." Dahlia snuggled in for a few moments, before sniffing and remembering she was supposed to be one of the cool kids. "I'm going to go to bed now."

"Good night sweetheart." Kissing her head Dani chuckled at the disgruntled frown from her, normal service resumed somewhat as she headed for the door. Frowning as Dahlia stopped, pausing in the doorway for a moment, obviously conflicted, Dani tilted his head to the side. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Dahlia turned back with a shrug, a slightly nervous smile on her face. "Night Dad."

Breath taken by the simplest of words, Dani nodded, smiling through tears. "Good night sweetheart."

"Don't stay up too late." Dahlia rolled her eyes, "Toni thinks five am is wake-up time at the moment."

"I won't. Night..." Barely able to speak, biting his lip hard until Dahlia was safely up the stairs and her room door shut, Dani broke down, torn between being delighted at the gesture that both Evelina and Maverick were convinced Dahlia would make one day and being utterly devastated that she'd felt the need to make it now. Picking up his phone Dani pondered for a moment, Alex being very firm about no-one contacting Evelina until she was ready. Choosing instead to take a photograph of the fire roaring in the fireplace that he and Evelina had carefully tiled together, Dani choked back a tear, posting the photograph with a simple caption that he hoped someone important would read.

@danipedrosa26              _img.pic_ While the fire still burns hope lives on #nevergiveup #stillfighting #iloveyou


	32. Home

Lina

| 

 

| 

Can I please see the children? I miss them terribly. My counsellor thinks it might help.  
  
---|---|---  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Of course! Just tell me when and where and I’ll make it happen. X  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I’m coming out tomorrow. Is it ok if Alex picks them up on Friday for a few hours?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Are you coming home? X  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Not yet.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I’m sorry, Dani. I slept with Mav.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I know. It’s ok. Well, it’s not ok, but you can still come home. X  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I’ll move back out. x  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Don’t move out.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Please, whatever you do, you must not move out.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

If you move out then it’ll take me asking you to move back in again to fix things and I’m terrified I might never be strong enough to do that.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Assuming you still want us both to come home that is.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

More than anything. I’ve wanted to visit you every day and beg you to come home, I only haven’t because Alex said this is what you felt you needed. That’s the ONLY reason. I love you. X  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Where are you going to go? X  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Cervera. I think Roser has adopted me a bit. She understands. About the baby I mean. I love my mother, but she’s a different kind of mother.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I stayed there once when I was injured and my parents were on a cruise. I get it. I totally get it. X  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

One of the newspapers is running a story saying that I’m fucking Alex.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I know. It’s ok. X  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

And you don’t have to say it – I know you are not. I don’t like what happened with Mav, but that was as much my fault as it was yours. I know Alex is looking after you. X  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Arlo is wondering when they are going to write about you with Mir – he really likes him lol! X  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Lol!!! What is he like?! Are they ok? They must feel like I’ve abandoned them.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

They don’t feel abandoned. They’re fine. They miss you, but they’re fine. X  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Dahlia is suspended from school for two days for breaking an egg on Vicente Garcia’s head, so she’s pissed off at being grounded for a week (once I’d stopped laughing!!). X  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

What?! Why the fuck did she do that?!  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

He called Mav a chicken…  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

So, she took an egg to school, smashed it over his head at break time and said, “who is the chicken now?” X  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I don’t even know what to say to that… Lol!  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Neither did her headmaster! X  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

He was dying to laugh – I could tell! On the upside, she’s so pissed off at being grounded her room is spotless. I forgot there was a carpet in that room… x  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Lol! That’ll be the first time in a year you’ve seen it that’s why!  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I miss you. X  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Sorry. I have to go.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I’m sorry. I love you. X  
  
*

"Thank you so much for this." Smiling somewhat awkwardly, feeling decidedly in the way, Evelina almost dissolved into tears as the feast that Roser had declared a "small picnic" for the children's visit. "I hope you, and Julia, know how grateful I am."

"I do." Roser smiled kindly, genuinely fond of the young woman and happy to see her looking better. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you." Evelina smiled, emotion catching her slightly, and that prompting Roser to pull her into a warm hug. "I've missed them so much."

"I can imagine." Patting Evelina's back, Roser brushed her hair from her face, herself looking forward to seeing the four children that she'd become so fond of seeing around the paddock. "Come on now, you don't want to be all red-eyed when they get here."

"Yes." Evelina sniffed, nodding as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of Alex's hoodie. "Thank you."

"No worries." Pausing for a second, Roser bit her lip, unsure about getting involved, but deciding she must. "Can I ask you one thing, a favour?"

"Of course!" Evelina nodded, beyond grateful at how welcoming and hospitable the older woman had been. "Anything..."

"Move into the spare room..." Sounding it carefully, it a request rather than an older, Roser finished putting some lids on tubs of food as she spoke, not wanting to make it sound like a big deal (even though to her it felt like it. "Alex is a good boy, but he is a boy... And he is very fond of you."

"We're not... I wouldn't, HE wouldn't..." Evelina spluttered, mortified at what she, wrongly, thought that Roser had assumed. "It's not..."

"Oh, I know." Roser smiled, easing Evelina's worries only a little. "Just... Don't give the boy too much of a taste of what he cannot have..."

"I don't..." Interrupted by the sound of Alex's car pulling up outside the door, Evelina's eyes lit up as the door was thrown open and a noisy clatter entered the hall. "Hey, you guys, I've missed you so much!"

"Hey, we missed you too..." Alex, holding Toni, chuckled as Evelina (and Dahlia) rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head as she reached for her baby boy.

"I didn't mean you Marquez..." Evelina laughed, shaking her head, as she cuddled Toni close as she leant down to kiss Evan's head, and to look at the card being proudly held by Arlo. "Did you make that for me? Wow! That's great!"

*

"You're quiet..." Smiling fondly at her daughter as they gathered together the remnants of the picnic into the basket, Evelina reached to brush Dahlia's hair from her face. "Are you cross with me?"

"No." Shaking her head, confused by the question, Dahlia bit her lip. "Are you cross with me?"

"Why would I be cross with you?" Evelina tilted her head, giving Dahlia an amused look. "Because of Vicente? No, I'm not cross. Just don't do it again."

"Dani _grounded_ me..." Dahlia huffed, putting the lids on a few tupperware tubs. "Why was I grounded if he's not cross, Papa's not cross and you are not cross?"

"You got grounded because you got suspended from school."

"Yeah, but..."

"Dahlia, I'm not cross because I don't blame you for reacting to a little shit having a go at your father." Evelina took a Euro from her pocket, Dahlia laughing at the gesture as it was put in her pocket. "That doesn't mean it was the right thing to do, or that I won't come down on you like a tonne of bricks if you do it again."

"I won't. He's not brave enough to have another go..." Dahlia smirked, sounding only just contrite enough to avoid a lecture. "Are you coming home soon?"

"Soon." Evelina nodded, hoping that by the time she was ready Dani would still accept her home. "I just need to make things better first. I wasn't any good for any of us really..."

"Because you were sad about the baby?"

"Yeah." Evelina nodded, her eyes glassing over with tears. "I wasn't dealing with it as well as I thought. It's not that I don't want to be there with you guys."

"Oh, I know. Dad explained." Dahlia blushed slightly, Evelina's eyebrow lifting at the use of her new name for Dani. "He's taking good care of us all, and we're looking after him."

"I'm glad to hear that." Welling up with tears, wondering when her baby girl got so grown up and understanding, Evelina nodded toward the boys. "Come on, let's go rescue Alex before the boys make him too tired to race this weekend."

*

Standing at the front door, Dani in the driver's seat of the car, the pair of them only sharing a brief look, both aware of the four pairs of watching eyes on them, Evelina painted a smile onto her face, waving happily as the doors were closed and the car pulled away. Keeping up the pretence until the car was out of view, she then sagged against the door frame, her face crumpling as Alex guided her inside the house. "Come on..."

*

"Sorry." Sniffing, curled into Alex's chest, not even having made it up the stairs to the lounge, Evelina shook her head. "Your mother will kill me if she sees us like this."

Looking at Evelina with a frown, her seemingly determined to disentangle herself from his hug, Alex raised an eyebrow. "Explain?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Evelina shook her head, wiping her eyes with her sleeves, wondering for a second how long they'd been sat on the tiled stairs for. "It's nothing."

Shaking his head, Alex firmly pulled her back into his side, his arm around her shoulder. "If it's nothing how come you are pulling away then?"

"It's noth..." Making the mistake of looking at him, his wide eyes and honest face making it impossible to lie to him, Evelina shrugged. "She just pointed out, rightly, that maybe I wasn't being very fair on you."

"Not fair?" Genuinely confused, Alex frowned. "In what way?"

"It was about your bed..." Evelina blushed, shrugging as she looked away. "About me sharing your bed to be exact."

"We're friends. I share my bed with lots of my friends. When Xavi split up with his girlfriend he practically moved into my room..."

"It's not really the same though..."

"It is."

"Is it?" Evelina looked up him, regretting that when he went bright red. "Sorry."

"Ok, so it's not exactly the same, but it's not..." Alex trailed off, everything feeling slightly awkward. "What exactly did my mother say?"

"She said that I should be careful not to give you too much of a taste of what you can't have..."

"Right." Alex sighed, shaking his head. "She shouldn't have said that."

"She's looking out for you." Evelina shrugged again, biting her lip. "I've not been a very good friend. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"It's not."

"It really is." Alex shrugged, cheeks still a little pink. "Look, we all know I have a bit of a crush on you, but we're friends. That's what this is about, us being friends. Not anything."

"I don't mean to lead you on or anything."

"You don't!" Alex shook his head, pulling a face and tilting his head. "Well, except that one night..."

"Oh god, don't." Burying her face in her hands, haunted by the stupidity she'd shown when drunk, Evelina shook her head. "I should move into the spare room."

"Yeah, well good luck with that." Alex rolled his eyes. "Marc is decorating so there are a _few_ of his and Hector's things in there... You can't even see the bed!"

"I thought they decorated at Christmas?"

"They did. He was reading an interior design magazine on his last flight and got an idea..."

"Poor Hector!" Evelina laughed, Alex joining her. "Alex..."

"Don't." Alex shook his head, pressing a kiss to Evelina's forehead. "If I thought for a second we could ever be more than friends would things be different? Yeah, probably. They wouldn't be. We're mates. It's what we are. And if I did anything then when you and Dani fix things I'd lose two of my friends..."

"You always say when..." Evelina smiled, shaking her head. "Everyone else says if."

"You and Dani are meant to be. You are my relationship goal."

"Your relationship goal is to meet a girl when she has a boyfriend, bring up his kid, then split up very publicly?"

"No." Alex shook his head, laughing. "My relationship goal is to always know that no matter what happens it'll be ok in the end."

"That's not what me and Dani have..."

"Sure it is." Alex counted off examples on his fingers. "You were with Mav. You were pregnant. You nearly lost Dahlia. Livio nearly killed Dani. Vale tried to split you up. Dahlia was so, so sick. You had Arlo so quickly. Dani got injured... You guys have beaten everything from the press to burst pipes in your house."

"We're not beating anything now..."

"Tell me something... Close your eyes." Alex waited until Evelina gave in and did as he asked. "It's Evan's eighteenth birthday... It's a warm summer day. You are having a party... Where are you?"

"In the garden..."

"Is Livio there?"

"Yes, he's talking to my Nonno."

"Is Ella there?"

"Yes, she's talking to Dahlia and her friends. Dahlia looks mortified." Evelina chuckled. "she's wearing bright red lipstick."

"Are Marc and I there?"

"Yes..." Evelina smiled. "You and Marc and Hector are playing in the pool with some kids. I think one of them might be Marc and Hector's child..."

"Is Eric there?"

"He's chatting up one of Dahlia's friends..."

"Sounds about right." Alex laughed, biting his lip as he tilted his head. "Is Dani there?"

"Yes."

Noting the slightly choked sound in Evelina's voice, Alex squeezed her gently. "Is he wearing his wedding ring?"

"Yes." Evelina nodded, knowing what was coming, tears streaming down her face as she shrugged. "So am I..."

"Some things are just meant to be... And you and Dani are meant to be..."

*

Wandering down Las Ramblas until she came to Plaça de Catalunya Evelina pulled her floppy hat low as she took a table at one of the street corner cafes. Ordering in English to add a layer to her wish to not be recognised she looked across the road to the fountain, the softly flowing water attracting tourists and children.

"Thank you..." Picking up the glass of Rioja she took a slow sip as she sat back and watched the world go by, her brain switching back and forth between doing nothing and thinking constantly about Dani.

*

Lina

| 

 

| 

I’m in Plaça de Catalunya. I know you are out on track, but I wanted to text you. I miss you, I miss you so much.  
  
---|---|---  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I don’t know how I made it all go so wrong, but I want to fix it.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I keep trying to fix this feeling I have in my stomach. It’s like an empty hollowness. I thought I needed to fix that to come back to you, but I realised that the hollowness is you. You being missing is what is making me feel that.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I miss you.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I want to come home. I’m going to go and collect the kids now and bring them up to the track for tomorrow. If you want me to stay I will.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I know this is selfish the night before the race. I just… I love you so much. I’m sorry. I want you back. I want us back.  
  
*

“Toni, stop it.” Evelina glanced in her rear-view mirror, the drive to Montmelo making the children so hyper she’d pulled into the services to get them an ice lolly each in a bid to quieten them down. Glancing at her phone with a frown as it rang, Evelina picked it up, Livio’s name flashing on the screen. “Papa?...”

*

“Dani Pedrosa?!” Rushing through the doors; Toni strapped to her chest, Evan under her arm, Arlo clinging to her hand as his little legs moved desperately to try and keep up and Dahlia trailing behind her, Evelina looked as frantic as she sounded as she approached the startled receptionist, “Dani Pedrosa, my husband Dani Pedrosa? He was brought here from Montmelo, please, Daniel Pedrosa Ramal, he’s a motorcycle racer, he was in a crash…”

“Evelina!” Livio shouted down the corridor, his daughter almost barrelling into him in her haste to find Dani. “Easy…”

Instinctively handing the children over to their grandfather, Evelina’s eyes darted around the building, looking at every opening and closing door, her heart racing at one hundred miles per hour as her stomach threatened to deposit its contents all over the floor. “Where is he? Is he ok? Please tell me he’s ok…”

“He’s in there.” Taking Toni from the carrier, the two-year-old instantly grumbling about being passed like a parcel, Livio felt the slight gamble he’d taken may pay off, Evelina clearly beyond frantic about Dani. “Go on, go to him. I’ll mind the children.”

Barely acknowledging her father or children Evelina moved over to the door of the private room, her hands clammy as she prayed to every and any available god that the room signified fame and weather rather than medical need. Pausing for a second, her hand on the doorknob, she steeled herself, breathing slowly to reduce the risk of vomiting on her own feet as the fear of the unknown terrified her. Pushing on the door she stepped into the sterile looking room, tears falling as she saw him, the first time in three months where he wasn’t on tv or in the car collecting the children, he was there, actually there, sitting on a hospital bed, clad only in underpants and a badly fastened hospital gown, several bruises already visible.

Stopping, the look on Dani’s face almost unreadable, Evelina almost collapsed to the floor with relief; an alive, awake and approachable Dani beyond her expectations. Opening and closing her mouth Evelina could find no sounds, the striking similarity of their first moment in Clinica Mobile hitting them both at the same moment, hitting hard as their eyes locked together. Silence weighed heavy in the room for a few moments until a sob escaped from her and her feet carried her across the room, her heels clicking like rapid gunfire on the flooring, only a few moments until he was right there and her arms were flying around his neck, another sob escaping her. “Dani…”

“I’m ok.” Stunned by her appearance at the hospital, his crash spectacular, but his injuries minor, Dani almost cried as the scent of Evelina’s so familiar perfume hit his nose. “Hey, hey… It’s ok… I’m ok.”

Crying hard tears, soaking the shoulder of his hospital gown, Evelina’s whole body shook as she clung to him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. God I’m so sorry… Your crash, you just… Oh god Dani…”

“Hey now, come on.” Wrapping his arms around her waist, the much-missed familiarity bringing tears to his eyes, the sound of her heart breaking making him want to weep, Dani kissed her head. “I’m ok… I promise you I’m ok.”

Pressing her mouth to Dani’s, everything instinctive and fuelled by emotion Evelina shivered as Dani reacted instantly; his mouth pressing harder, his tongue looking for hers as his fingers dug into her back and they shared the taste of salty tears. Actions louder, as always, than words.

 


	33. Back

“He’s settled…” Padding back into the lounge of the motorhome, the one Dani had been teased incessantly for by various people in the paddock due to its huge size, Evelina smiled nervously. “They’re glad to be back here…”

Sat in the corner of the sofa, one arm along the back, various bruises aching, but that all being numbed by the happiness of having his family back with him, Dani nodded. “I’m glad they’re back here…”

“I’m so sorry Dani.” Folding her arms, tears stinging her eyes as she realised this was where she should have been all along, Evelina shook his head, her stomach churning back and forth. “I fucked up so badly.”

Shaking his head, wanting to scoop her up and take her to their room, but knowing that wouldn’t fix things, Dani patted the sofa next to him. “Come here…”

“I don’t know how I got it so wrong…” Crying softly, her heart breaking into a thousand pieces at the sadness on Dani’s face, Evelina kicked off her shoes and crossed the lounge to sit next to him, the soft crying turning into weeping as Dani hauled her close to him, his sobs echoing hers as they clung to each other, finally turning to each other for the support they needed.

*

“I’m so sorry… I should never have suggested we race…” Looking broken, his eyes rimmed red as he stroked Evelina’s face, both cross legged and tangled together on the huge sofa, Dani shook his head. “If I hadn’t.”

“No.” Evelina shook her head, feeling beyond guilty for the horrible words she’d thrown at Dani the first time he’d tried to take the blame. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“It was…”

“ **No** …” Resting her forehead against Dani’s, both their eyes closing, Evelina’s voice was a whisper, feeling the need for the conversation to be private, even though it was only them in the room. “It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t my fault. It was nobody’s fault Dani… No-one’s…”

“Oh darling…” Scooping Evelina onto his lap as she broke down, her chest heaving hard as she wept for the child they’d lost, a child they didn’t know they were having until they weren’t having it any longer, Dani closed his eyes and cried.

*

“Evelina…” Pulling away, a trail of saliva between their mouths, the kiss getting more and more heated, Dani shook his head. “We need to fix this… Properly… Before…”

Curling into Dani’s side, wriggling her boobs back into her bra, that making them both giggle, Evelina kissed Dani’s cheek. “I want to come home…”

“Ok.” Delight and terror mixing together in his stomach, Dani bit his lip. “To the children or…”

Shaking her head, her hand on Dani’s stomach, fingers touching his skin, that touch grounding her, the sick feeling in her stomach that had lingered for months finally missing, Evelina looked at him. “To you, and the children. I want our family back.”

“I want that.” Slightly hoarse, emotion catching in his throat, Dani smiled. “I want that more than anything.”

“Do you?”

“Yes!” Heart breaking again at the questioning uncertainty in Evelina’s eyes, Dani kissed her, chaste, but hard. “I love you. You are _everything_ to me, everything… I want our family back together more than I’ve ever wanted anything in the whole world.”

“What about Teresa?” Biting her lip, terrified of anything other than an unequivocal answer, Evelina wiped a tear from Dani’s cheek. “Hey… We have to talk about it…”

“I’m sorry.” Pulling Evelina tighter to him, her head on his shoulder, Dani buried his face in her neck, tears streaming down his face. “I’m so sorry. She was nothing… I was… I don’t even know what I was thinking… I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to feel something, anything, but it didn’t work.” Sitting up straighter, his brown eyes locking onto Evelina’s, Dani’s remorse was clear to see. “I am sorry for that. Teresa was just there… It wasn’t because she was her, she was just there. I love you, it was always you.”

“Ok. Nodding gently, pieces slotting back together, Evelina bit her lip again. “Maverick…”

“Do you love him?” Holding Evelina’s gaze, watching her every reaction, Dani nodded at the shake of her head, the quiet no enough for him. “Then it’s done.”

“Dani…”

“I’m not pretending it didn’t happen, or glossing over it, I promise.” Dani smiled, brushing some hair from Evelina’s cheek. “They were just there. They weren’t the cause. They were just part of the fall-out. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Evelina nodded, fidgeting with her fingers. “My counsellor suggested we attended a session together…”

“Yeah, I’m ok with that.” Dani leant in, Evelina too close having been far away for too long, the temptation too much. Pressing his lips to hers, the much-missed softness making him groan softly, that allowing Evelina to slip her tongue into his mouth, tangling gently with his as her nails scratched his abdomen, encouraging him to pull her closer, manoeuvring her with strong arms until she was in his lap, her knees either side of his legs, one of his hands on her ass as the other tangled in her hair, tilting her head to deepen the kiss until her groan spurred him into standing up, carrying her to their bed, the bed that had been so empty for so long.

*

“Dani please…” Tugging on his hair, his tongue dancing around her clit over and over, taking her closer and closer to the edge, Evelina’s tone begged. “Please…”

Crawling up her body, both naked after a long session re-exploring each other, Dani smirked at the yelp as his fingers took the place of his tongue, his tongue opting to lick along Evelina’s bottom lip until she granted it the access he wanted, sharing her taste between them as his fingers danced lower until they were pushing inside her, his body blanketed half over hers the only thing stopping her from arching off the bed.

*

Pushing inside slowly, Dani opened his eyes, his forehead touching hers, his heart soaring as her eyes flickered open, that closeness, nothing between them, reawakened as she locked her legs around him, her heels digging in, the silent plea for him to move.

Opting to roll his hips slowly, the moment to special to be lost, Dani cursed as Evelina’s body clamped around him. “Christ…”

“Fuck… _Dani_ …” Picking up his pace slightly, Dani rested on one arm, the other snaking between them, deft fingers finding her clit as he rocked against her, making her wail, her head thrown back, exposing the neck he couldn’t resist marking.

*

“You ok?” Stroking Evelina’s face, her curled against him, Dani leaned up on his elbow. “Lina?”

Looking up, her eyes glassy with tears, Evelina nodded, her voice laced with tears. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Leaning in, the kiss soft and lingering, Dani smiled. “Never again, I promise. It’s me and you forever now.”

Evelina nodded, smiling. “A family of six.”

“Seven.” Dani kissed her forehead. “Every year, we’ll release a balloon. They mattered, they’ll always matter.”

Pulling Dani into a warm kiss, his understanding of her need to see the miscarried baby as part of their family finally there, Evelina laughed as a shout from Toni disturbed the moment. “Typical… I’ll go.”

“No, I’ll go.”

“You have a race tomorrow…”

“And I have my family back today…” Dani kissed her before swinging his legs out of bed, laughing as he pulled on his boxers. “Even with no sleep they’ve no chance against me tomorrow, I’m the happiest man in the world… I’m coming Toni!”


	34. House Party (P1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this.

Nora

| 

 

| 

Urgh I’m soooooooo bored. At a work function in the Shard and somehow, they’ve managed to take an amazing location and make it utterly shit!  
  
---|---|---  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

How do you make the Shard shit?  
  
Nora

| 

 

| 

Fill it full of pompous twat and serve crap beige food.  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

You’ll love the food here when you move.  
  
Nora

| 

 

| 

Cannot wait!!  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Brexit must have one bonus…  
  
Nora

| 

 

| 

It’s the only fucking one!  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

You are getting to move to closer to me ;)  
  
Nora

| 

 

| 

Ok, so two bonuses lol!  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

I’m thinking of having a girly dinner party for my birthday. Why don’t you come over for the weekend? You can meet a few people before you move here?  
  
Nora

| 

 

| 

Ooh that would be great! I’ll put it in the diary  
  
Lina

| 

 

| 

Excellent.  
  
 *

“I feel bad…” Evelina frowned in the mirror, Dani sat on the end of their bed as she got ready, “I wouldn’t have planned a girly night if I’d known the kids would all be elsewhere.”

Dani laughed, amused by the worried look on his wife’s face, “I’m sure I can manage without you for one whole night…”

“I know, it just feels rude… Are the boys coming around?”

Moving to behind his wife Dani dropped a kiss onto her head, smiling as he caught her eye in the mirror, “Yep. We have the new MotoGP game and some takeaway menus, so we’ll survive just fine.”

“Thank you…” Evelina rested her head back against Dani’s stomach, sharing a look with him in the mirror, a look of contentment, things good between them, “Is my father coming tonight?”

Dani winced, shaking his head, “No, he’s still not forgiven Eric…”

“No wonder,” Evelina chuckled, the row between Eric and Livio not unexpected, but still epic, “He really shouldn’t have… you know… on my Dad’s sofa…”

Laughing, both dissolving into giggles, Dani shrugged, “Your Dad shouldn’t have left him and… What was her name?”

“Estefania…”

“Your Dad shouldn’t have left him and Estefania alone on the sofa all night…” Dani kissed Evelina’s head again, smoothing down the ruffles he made in her freshly straightened hair, “I’ll leave you to get ready, I _really_ don’t want to think about Eric and Estefania or your father and… Sorry, I’ll leave you in peace.”

“Daniiii! Did you have to mention _her_?! Evelina sighed, putting down her foundation brush, the whole saga of Eric and Livio’s row revealing that Livio had _‘met someone’_ , “I’ll have to speak to him at some point…Dahlia asked if she was getting a new Grandmother…”

“I didn’t say her name…” Dani padded over to the bedroom door before turning back with a smirk, “Focus on the mascara Suppo, panda is **not** a good look.”

“Get out Pedrosa!”

*

Coming out of the Metro station, Evelina pulled her coat collar higher as she walked past the hospital, the evening air already chilly. Slightly regretting the choice of heels, or more slightly regretting not getting a taxi, she smiled as she spotted Nora waiting on the corner of the tree lined road, “Nora!”

“Hey!” Wrapping her friend in a hug, Nora smiled, “Happy early birthday!”

Reciprocating the hug, genuinely delighted to see her friend, Evelina grinned, “Thank you! Welcome to Barcelona!”

“Thank you,” Linking arms with Evelina as they walked toward the restaurant, Nora sighed happily, “I love this city. I can’t wait to move.”

Nudging Nora’s shoulder Evelina smiled, “I wish you’d stayed with us rather than a hotel!”

“I’m staying with you when I moved, that’s more than enough. Don’t want to do an Eric…”

Evelina laughed, Nora having heard her moans about Eric as a houseguest when he stayed after splitting from his last girlfriend, “Just lock the door when you go for a pee and don’t want about in boxers and you’ll be a better guest than Eric…”

“What’s the new girlfriend like?”

Pulling a face, giving away her lack of enthusiasm for Eric’s latest relationship, Evelina sighed, “She’s nice. It’s not that she’s not… She’s just, young. You’ll find out for yourself, she’s coming tonight.”

*

“Hi!” Arriving in the restaurant, everyone else already there, Evelina lost herself in a sea of welcoming hugs and birthday greetings. Stepping back Evelina pointed to Nora, “This is Nora… Nora, this is my friend Sofia, she’s the wild-child that got me drunk when I broke my ankle that time.”

“Not guilty Pedrosa! Hi Nora.”

“This is Grace, Alvaro’s wife.”

“Oh hi,” Nora smiled, “Your wedding looked amazing!”

“Lara, Sete’s girlfriend, she helps keep me sane on race weekends!”

“Sane?” Nora smirked at Evelina, her eyebrow raising as the whole table chuckled, “You have never been sane…”

“Shut up cheeky! You know my mother… Basi, Dani’s Mam,” Nodding toward the busty blond at the end of the table, the person Nora would be sitting next too, Evelina smiled friendly, “This is Candi, Eric’s girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you Candi.”

“And you.”

“Right ladies, now we all know each other, shall we order some cocktails?” Evelina shrugged off her jacket, handing it to an amused waiter, the rest of the girls at the table cheering, “Can we have eight mojitos to start and the cocktail menu for going on with please.”

*

“And finally, for the birthday girl?” Shifting slightly, Ella’s fluttering eyelashes terrifying the life out of him, the waiter smiled politely at Evelina, the whole table giggling as the older Irishwoman had managed to make ordering food sound like a come on.

Evelina bit her lip to stop laughing, glancing back at the menu, having forgotten her order thanks to her mother’s distractions, “Sorry about her… I’ll have the roast beef with mustard ice cream to start please, and then the suckling pig with apple puree and pearl onions. Thanks.”

“That comes with potato gratin, is that ok for you?”

“That’s great thanks.”

“Any more drinks for now?”

Evelina shook her head, “No thanks, we’re fine.”

“Brilliant, it won’t be too long.”

“Thanks,” Waiting until the waiter moved away, Evelina turned to her mother, shaking her head, “You are incorrigible! He is young enough to be your grandson!”

“Pfft,” Ella took a swig of her mojito, rolling her eyes at her daughter, “And, remind me Evelina, how old was Maverick again?”

“Mother!” Evelina shook her head, sighing before joining in with the laughter, “I don’t even know why I invited you.”

*

“I was glad to get home to be honest…” Several cocktails into the night, Grace puffed out her cheeks, “I love him to bits, but there is such a thing as too much sex… It chafes after a certain point!”

“That’s what lube is for…”

“MOTHER!” Evelina almost dropped her fork as she buckled into laughter. Leaning forward she caught her mother-in-law’s eye, “I’m **so** sorry Basi…”

“Oh, it’s fine dear,” Basi waved away Evelina’s concerned, “You young ones think you invited sex… I know what lube is dear, and I have actually used it.”

“Please don’t…”

“If only they knew, eh Basi,” Ella nudged the woman sat next to her, winking, “I don’t know how she thinks she and Dani got here, but we could tell her a story or two. Livio and I were like rabbits when we first met… He was so attractive when he was young, oh and he _knew_ what he was doing…”

“Oh. My. God… It’s my birthday, you are supposed to be nice to me…”

“I am being nice to you,” Ella took a mouthful of mojito and shrugged, “I didn’t even mention sex toys or anal…”

*

“It’s quite remarkable that I’m even remotely normal you know…” Tilting her head to the side, Evelina sighed, everyone watching as Ella sprayed whipped cream onto her dessert at the pass with the assistance of the waiter, who seemed to be enjoying her attention, “ _That_ is my mother, and my father apparently has a twenty-three-year-old friend with benefits…”

Nora threw her head back, tears of laughter streaming down her face as Ella sucked cream off the end of her finger, “Your mother is amazing. I love her.”

“Shall we swap?” Shaking her head, Evelina’s eyes widened when the waiter squirted cream on his own finger, simply to match Ella’s cheekiness in licking it off, “Oh god… He’s too young to be my step-father…”

*

“He looks so innocent…”

“Oh, don’t let those big bambi eyes fool you,” Evelina wagged her finger, shaking her head, “He might be a sweet lad to his friends, but he is… Well…”

“He’s a slut,” Grace chipped in, chuckling, “Sweet little bambi is a Grade A slut.”

“ _Really_ …” Ella nodded, tilting her head to the side, “He is verrrrry pretty.”

“Do not even think about it mother,” Evelina laughed, shaking her head at Ella, before turning back to the general conversation, “He does say he wants a girlfriend and to settle down and stuff, but then he sees a pretty girl and he’s back to being smooth talking Alex again.”

“Two of the catering girls I work with absolutely love him,” Sofia laughed, everyone talking about various attractive people in the paddock, “Although, he’s not as slutty as Scott was…”

“Oh, is Scott not slutty anymore?” Slightly behind on paddock gossip, Basi frowned, “Has he settled down.”

“Can we not?” Evelina rubbed the back of her neck, frowning slightly, “He’s with Kiara now.”

“Maverick’s Kiara?” Ella winced at the nod from her daughter, “There is too much sex in that paddock, is it compulsory to be someone’s ex before you can meet someone else?”

“Thanks Mum,” Laughing, sharing an awkward look with Grace, Evelina giggled, “They bought Jax a pet lamb last week. Mav is freaking out.”

“A lamb?” Basi shook her head, before breaking down into hysterical giggles, everyone dissolving at the thought of buying a child a pet lamb.

*

“This is divine,” Eating another spoonful of her dessert, Evelina groaned, “So, so good…”

“It’s better than an orgasm…” Candi blushed bright red when she remembered she was sitting next to Eric’s mother, “Sorry Basi.”

“That’s ok,” Basi held up a spoonful of the chocolate mousse they’d all opted for, “Toni has nothing on this either…”

“I can’t wait to move her,” Nora giggled, Evelina’s low groan making her lose the plot, everyone drunk and over-sharing, “I don’t want this night to be over.”

“We should go onto a club!”

“No, mother. Just no. It’s bad enough with those bucking bronco photos of Dad floating about,” Evelina shuddered, wishing the internet would stop finding Livio behaving like a teenager funny, “We do have all those bottles of prosecco left from Christmas at ours though… House party?”

“What about Dani?”

“Dani will do as he’s told,” Basi put her spoon down with a sharp nod, “He might be an adult, but I’m still his mother…”

“Yes!” Evelina giggled, loving the idea of Basi ordering a party onto Dani, “House party.”

*

“Hiiiiii!”

“Hey babe. We’re in here…”

“Hiii,” Evelina opened the living room door and poked her head in, Dani sat on the sofa with the other lads dotted around the room, “Hey…”

“Are you drunk?” Dani laughed, pausing his game, before frowning, “What was that?”

“Surprise!” Stepping back Evelina pushed open the door, the others all bounding through, “House party!”

“Lina,” Dani stood up, shaking his head, “I don’t think.”

“Daniel,” Basi hung her head around the door, still fighting with the buckles on her shoes, “We are having a house party.”

“Mama, are you drunk? Have you got my mother drunk?” Dani started to laugh as his mother-in-law turned on the music in the corner, “Sorry lads, looks like we’re having a party…”

“Nora,” Evelina waved her over, pointing to the boys one by one, “You know Dani, this is Marc, Jose Luis, Sete, Jordi and that’s Bambi.”

“Alex…”

“Sorry, Nora, this is Alex. Can someone please go to the kitchen and bring in some prosecco pleeeeeease… Can’t have a party without some booze! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to meeeeeeeee…. Dance with me Dani…”

 

 


	35. House Party (P2)

“Booooooo!” Loudly jeering her father-in-law, Evelina pouted as he held out Basi’s coat for her, “You are a mean man Pedrosa!”

“She called me!” Protesting his innocence with a laugh, Toni shook his head at his daughter-in-law, Evelina sat cross legged on the floor as she drank a random cocktail mix from a pint glass with a straw, “Have fun with the rest of your night… Good luck Dani.”

Dani rubbed the back of his neck, walking his parents to the door, the party having lasted for several loud, and rowdy, hours already, “I think I’ll need it. At least Ella has gone so hopefully nothing else will get broken.”

“Where has she gone?” Toni frowned as Basi managed to stumble into the car, not rushing himself as he knew getting on her seatbelt would be a challenge for her.

“Well,” Dani sniggered, amused at both his mother and mother-in-law, and his wife’s mortification at her mother, “She’s gone clubbing with the waiter from the restaurant… Apparently if Livio can then she can…”

“And suddenly Evelina seems quiet and restrained in comparison…”

“She does,” Dani laughed heartily, hugging his father and waving to his mother before going back inside, eying his wife suspiciously as she grinned at him when he walked into the lounge, “What?”

“Daniiiiii?”

“Lina…”

“We…” Pointing to herself, Nora, Sofia and Candi (the only four girls left) in turn, Evelina smiled, “We want to play truth or dare… Hector, who is NOT drunk enough because he was late to the party by the way, said we have to ask you because he thinks you are in charge…”

“I wasn’t late,” Hector chucked a cushion at Evelina, giggling like a teenage girl when it smacked her straight in the face, “I came as soon as I was invited.”

“Pfft… Can we throw him out, I don’t like him anymore? Marc, your husband is mean… Can we play truth or dare?”

“I don’t think truth or dare is a good idea.”

“That’s not a no,” Evelina clapped her hands, reaching for the almost empty bottle of prosecco between her and Nora, “I’ll spin it!”

“That’s not emp…” Dani sighed, Evelina and Nora buckled laughing, Alex (with now slightly soggy jeans) shook his head and chucked another cushion at Evelina, “I’ll get a cloth.”

*

“Who,” Eric smirked, looking at his sister-in-law, “was the first person you ever had sex with?”

Rolling her eyes, Evelina chucked one of the cushions she’d accumulated at him, “Everyone knows that already. It was Alvaro. My spin… … Sorry Nora! Truth or dare.”

“Erm, truth…” Nora took a swig of her drink, hoping the question would be relatively tame.

“How many people have you slept with?”

Chucking another cushion at Eric, Evelina rolled her eyes, “Next time let someone else have a turn of asking! Go on Nora, how many?”

“Five,” Nora frowned, tilting her head slightly, “and a half…”

“How do you have sex with half a person?” Alex looked at Nora with wide eyes, more alarmed than intrigued, “That’s weird.”

“He couldn’t keep it up at the crucial moment…” Nora laughed, remembering the worst one-night stand ever, “So, sort of half counts.”

“That’s not as weird as I was expecting,” Alex laughed, relieved the story wasn’t as weird as some of Eric’s, “Your spin.”

*

“Yessss… Oh yessss…. Oh fuck… Harder… Harder… Oooooohhhhhhyeeeeeeeesssssssss….”

“Oh my god,” Dani clutched his ribs, Eric’s dare to put a video of himself faking orgasm onto his Instagram story funnier than even he could have imagined, “You can’t put that online, you just can’t…”

“He has too, or he’ll get a forfeit!” Evelina reached for Dani’s arm, her sober-ish husband reaching for Eric’s phone, “It’s not like he hasn’t posted questionable things before…”

“There’s questionable and then there’s…”

“Dani,” Evelina made her voice as serious as she could whilst intoxicated, “He posted photos of himself in lyrca… You could see _everything_ … When the entirety of social media has seen the outline of your dick I don’t think a fake orgasm is really something to worry about.”

“Well…” Dani shook his head, trying to rid himself of that vision, “I suppose.”

“Spin the bottle before Dani gets more sensible! Ooohhhh Bambi, truth or dare baby boy?”

“I’m not a baby, Evelina,” Flexing his muscles, Alex laughed, “Erm, truth.”

“If you had to kiss anyone in the room right now who would you pick,” Jumping in quickly before Eric could, Marc cackled at his brother’s reddening cheeks, having spotted the way Alex had flirted with both Sofia and Nora, one of the girls clearly catching his brother’s eye.

*

“If there was a fire,” Eric smirked at Marc, determined to get revenge for his enforced peeing in the pool confession, “And you had to leave one person in the room behind, who would it be and why?”

“Eric!” Dani slapped his brother around the back of the head, outraged at the question, “That’s a really nasty question!”

Marc shrugged, smirking straight back at Dani’s brother, “That’s easy, Eric, I’d leave you.”

“Prick…”

“Ok, ok,” Almost sitting on his brother, sensing tempers starting to fray, Dani smiled at Candi, “Should I call you guys a cab?”

“Yeah why not,” Candi sighed, the game having revealed a little more of Eric’s mean side than she’d wanted to see, “Come on you, let’s go. Wake sleeping beautify Sof up and we'll drop her off as well.”

“Oh, so **I** have to leave, do I?” Eric struggled to his feet from the beanbag, huffing and puffing as he moved, “Well, golden boy, you won’t be so fucking smug when Alberto is in charge at HRC, will you.”

“Shut up Eric.”

“Aww, didn’t you all know?” Spiteful, but pissed off with Livio and all of them, Eric grinned like the smug cat with the cream, “Livio is finishing at HRC at the end of the season. They’ve been speaking to Bertie about taking over. You’ll not be the favourite son anymore.”

Marc cackled, shaking his head, “Livio is Dani’s father-in-law Eric. That hardly makes me the favourite son… Not that I’m saying he favours you either Dani.”

“I know,” Standing up, Dani nudged Eric into the hallway, sighing in irritation at him, “Did you have to start being mean to people? Couldn’t you just keep in the spirit of having a laugh?”

“Marc started it.”

“ _Marc started it_ ,” Dani mocked his brother, shaking his head, “You are not a child, Eric.”

“Oh, fuck off Dani, take the pole out of your arse occasionally and you might actually have some fun.”

“Eric…”

“Yeah, yeah, bad Eric, I know. Bad Eric for having sex on Livio’s sofa, bad Eric for picking on Marc, bad Eric for revealing something precious Lina didn’t know, bad Eric for not giving Mama any more grandchildren,” Opening the door, Eric rolled his eyes, “Apologies for being **such** a disappointment to you all.”

“You’re not a disappointment. You’re just irritating when you are drunk…”

"We can't all be you," Eric turned to walk away before turning back, “And Dani, tell Lina I’m sorry.”

*

“Stop, please,” Evelina wiped tears from her eyes, Marc’s dare to behave like a dog making them all crippled with laughter as he bounded around the room sniffing things and barking, the vision of him sniffing Hector’s crotch the final straw, “Marc…”

“Woof!” Pouncing on Evelina, knocking her flat on the beanbag, Marc almost choked laughing as he started licking her neck, his enthusiasm making Dani roll onto the floor holding his stomach as he laughed, “Woofwoofwoof!”

“Hector!”

Slapping Marc on the arse, hard, Hector shook his head, giggling like the rest of them, “Down boy…”

“Spin the bottle!” Still under attack from Marc, Evelina groaned as the bottle pointed to her again, “Oh for fuck’s sake, truth! Marc, your turn is over!”

“OK,” Kneeling up, still straddling Evelina, Marc tilted his head slightly, giving Evelina a cheeky look, “If you had to snog one person in the HRC garage other than Dani who would you pick?”

“That’s evil…” Pushing Marc away, Evelina rolled her eyes as he complained about whacking his elbow on the side table, “Hector will kiss you better… I would choose… Santi.”

“Oh would you now,” Dani nudged his wife with his elbow, pouting, “I’ll remember that MRS Pedrosa.”

“Only if you weren’t around baby,” Leaning in, Evelina flicked her tongue against Dani’s bottom lip, teasing him into a heated kiss leaving the others groaning at the PDA until she pulled away, “Shut up Marquez, you’ve practically been sat in Hector’s lap all night. And you, Mini-Marquez-the-Taller, you’ve been eying up Nora most of the evening so do one.”

“I have not,” Alex almost spluttered, going bright red in the face, shaking his head indignantly, “I don’t go after **every** female I meet you know.”

“Yeah, you do,” Hector chucked a cushion at his brother-in-law, “How come you haven’t given her any of your usual lines yet bro?”

“Yeah, why no ‘your eyes are beautiful’ or ‘I like your top, it would look perfect on my bedroom carpet’” Marc mocked his brother, laughing when Alex flicked his middle finger at him, “You haven’t even showed her your trick with the…. OOOHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“Marc,” Alex shook his head, his cheeks flaming red, “Don’t you dare.”

“You like her…” Catching Marc’s drift, Evelina giggled, “Alex and Nora sitting in a tree…”

Diving to cover Evelina’s mouth as he heard Nora coming back from the kitchen, Alex glared at her, “Shut up Suppo…”

“Ldfebjkasa…” Biting the palm of Alex’s hand, looking utterly unrepentant when he complained, Evelina smiled widely as Nora returned, “Hey Nora, guess what…”

“What?” Drunk, Nora took her place back on one of the giant beanbags next to Alex, “What did I miss?”

“Alex got dared to give someone one of his massages and we picked you…” Evelina grinned at the pained look on Alex’s face, “He’s really good…”

“Oh, are you?” Turning to look at the younger man, Nora frowned for a second, “Not a foot massage is it? I don’t like my feet being touched.”

“Shoulders,” Forcing the word out, Alex almost whined when Nora shuffled in between his legs, his hands setting to work on her shoulders as the other four left at the party stifled their laughter.

“This party was such a good idea,” Evelina chuckled, sharing a conspiratorial look with Marc, “Who is next? Spin the bottle Marc.”

 

 


End file.
